The Six Brides
by PlanetGeek
Summary: What if Yui Komori wasn't the only one who was sent to the Sakamaki brothers by the church? What if five other girls went with her? Read the thrilling story of these women and how they cope with the brothers that personally chose them individually for feeding.
1. Chapter 1

**_I watched Diabolik Lovers and I just had to write a fanfiction about it. Now it's based on the series but with my oc's and Yui. So I wouldn't expect a story with my own plot. Maybe someday but not now. It really depends on how many favorites and followers I have. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter and tell me what you think:)_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters, except my oc's_**

 **Chapter One**

Yui Komori. She was the adoptive daughter of a clergyman named Seiji Komori, who loved her like she was his own. Not known to Yui of course. But by the time she turned 17, he told her he was moving abroad for work and that she was being sent to Japan to live with the Sakamaki brothers, whom she had never met before. But it wasn't just her who was being sent to live with them. Five other women her age were going with her too.

It was quiet during the car ride and it made Yui feel a little uncomfortable. There are five girls in the car with her and she figured that one of them would start a conversation. But surprisingly none of them did. They were just as silent as she was since the majority of them never met each other before.

Three girls are sitting close together. One woman is calmly reading a book. She has long dark midnight blue hair that reaches down to her waist, dark purple eyes, and fair skin. She looks pretty sophisticated and business-like since she's wearing a dark blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer over a white blouse with matching high heel shoes.

The one on the left that's filing her nails, looks like your typical teenage girl. She has medium length maroon red hair, fair skin, and dark purple eyes as well. She's wearing regular clothes: dark purple tank top, black leggings, and knee length black combat boots.

The other girl on the right is just sitting there in a daze. She has long dark purple plum hair, her skin is a little pale, and her purple eyes are a bit brighter. Her outfit is a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, white skirt, and black flats.

Across from those three are two different girls. One woman is writing something in a black journal. She has medium length dirty blonde hair that's up in a neat but fancy bun with curls hanging down beside her face. Her attire is a tan slim v-neck pencil knee length dress with matching high heel shoes.

Finally the last girl here is fragile and petite looking. She's looking out the window like she was expecting something to happen. She's a pale woman with long white hair that has tones of baby blue in it. Her eyes are crystal blue and she's wearing a white knee length dress that ties around her neck with white flats.

"Wow. All of these women are so beautiful." Yui thinks to herself. "I wonder if they're from the church too."

Finally gathering enough courage, the blonde decides to speak. "Um." Yui twiddles with her thumbs when their attention is on her now. "So...you're all from the church too?"

The woman with the book smiles softly and closes it. "Why yes. But not the church you were sent by I'm sure."

"Huh?" she tilts her head.

"What she means is, is that we were sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers by a different church. I'm not complaining cause I heard that these guys are rich suckers!" the red head chuckles.

The woman with the book sighs and rolls her eyes. "Sayori, I hope you won't cause any trouble for these people. They were kind enough to let us stay with them when we have no home to go to."

"Pfbt! Whatever. I just hope to get on their good side so that way they'll put me on their will when they die or something."

The woman sighs again and looks at Yui, smiling softly again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? What is your name?"

"Y...Yui Komori." the woman extends her hand out to her and Yui shakes it. "It's wonderful to meet you Ms. Komori. My name is Rena. Rena Tanaka. And these are my younger sisters, Sayori and Aina Tanaka." she gestures to the two girls beside her.

Yui smiles and bows her head to the red head. "It's very nice to meet you Sayori."

"Likewise Yui." she does a quick wave and Yui looks at Aina, who briefly makes eye contact with her. "And you as well Aina."

Aina looks down at her feet with an emotionless face and closes her eyes. Yui wondered if she had said anything wrong as Rena wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Did I...did I say something wrong?" Rena looks up from her sister and gives Yui an reassuring smile. "No not at all. You'll have to forgive her. She's...unable to speak. She has been for a couple of years now. PTSD." she mouths the last word.

Yui glances at Aina with a sad expression. "She must've witnessed or experienced a terrible tragedy in her life. Poor girl."

"It appears that we are ignoring two more." Rena looks at the two other women here. "What are your names?"

The woman sets down her journal and pen, smiling politely. "How do you do? My name is Selena Nai." The white woman looks at everyone with a soft smile and speaks in a gentle voice. "And my name is Luna Odachi."

"It's so nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all more! You know since we're going to live together in the same house." Selena says.

"Same house? You mean the same mansion!" Sayori exclaims excitedly, earning a small frown from her elder sister. "Please use your inside voice Sayori, you don't want to distract the driver." Rena sighs.

She scoffs and swipes her hand down. "Oh please Rena! The man barely takes his eyes off the road! Hell, he doesn't even speak!! He's just as quiet as Aina!"

"Once again, please lower your voice. And don't curse. Must I tell you so many times? It's quite tiring." she places her hand on her face while Sayori sticks her tongue out at her.

The vehicle stars to slow down and the women look out the windows, seeing a huge mansion in the distance. "Is this the place?" Luna asks. "It sure looks like it! This is gonna be awesome!" Sayori exclaims.

The limo comes to a complete stop and the driver gets out to open their doors. They all exit the vehicle and retrieve their luggage from the trunk before he drove off. The women stand in front of a huge gate that opens up for them a minute later. They all walk towards the mansion and look up when they heard thunder rumbling in the dark clouds above. It starts to sprinkle before pouring.

"It's raining." Yui states and everybody jumps or flinches at the lightning and thunder. "Come on ladies, let's get inside before we get soaked out here." Rena says before running to the big door, along with everyone else.

Rena straightens her hair and blazer to make herself look presentable for the owners before using the door tapper. But it suddenly opened by itself as soon as she tapped once.

"Well that's not creepy." Sayori says as she wraps her arm around Aina's shoulders. "Not creepy one bit."

"Perhaps there is a small malfunction with the door. I'll make sure to report it to the owners just in case." Rena picks up her suitcase and looks at the nervous girls. "Come on." she gestures inside. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She walks in and the rest follow her cautiously. When they're all inside, the door then closes. They all look around the empty and dark entry room.

"H-Hello?" Yui asks out loud. "Is anyone home?"

No answer. "Do you think they're here?" Luna asks. "They should be. I mean I'm sure that they were expecting us to come here." Rena rubs her chin.

Selena looks around and not from a far distance she spots a young handsome man with reddish hair lying on a green sofa. Her first impression on him was that he was not a fancy dresser. At all.

"Hey! I think I found one of them! He's over there, sleeping." she points to him.

They all look and walk up to him. Yui steps forward, cautiously. "Um excuse me." her hand touches his and she yanks it back like she just touched acid.

"He's cold!" Sayori touches his hand and pulls back too. "Jesus! Forget cold! He's freezing!!"

"Are you okay?" Yui sets her head on his chest and gasps. "He doesn't have a pulse! I have to call an ambulance!" she rummages through her purse and pulls out her pink flip phone.

Rena kneels down and checks his pulse on his neck while Yui starts to dial 911. But then her phone is suddenly snatched out of her hands by the man.

The girls gasp when he slowly sits up. "Damn you're all noisy." he looks at Yui with his sharp green eyes. "This isn't even your house, so can you please keep it down."

"You're...you're alive." Yui states in shock. "Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously, what do you think I am anyway?" he peeves.

"But your heart. It seemed to have stopped. It wasn't beating at all." She stands up but only to be pinned down by him on the sofa. This shocks Yui and the other women. "What are you doing?!" Yui exclaims.

He grins. "What am I doing? I think you already know. I'm about to take you of course." He leans down and licks her neck, making her whimper.

"That is enough! Get off of her at once!!" Rena pulls him up from Yui and slaps his cheek, leaving a red hand mark behind.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion down here?" a deep voice asks.

Everyone looks and sees a young man with shoulder length hair with a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. He wore glasses over his ruby red eyes and his uniform that he's wearing is all neat and clean.

"Damn it. It's Reiji." He growls as Rena helps Yui up and quickly backs away from him.

"Need I remind you that this is our entrance hall? We use this area exclusively to receive our guests. I must ask you to take your activities to your private room."

He scoffs and sits back. "Oh whatever. You're such a buzzkill." Selena glares at him. "Well at least he's far better than you are. Who takes advantage of a woman like that anyway?!"

"And who might you all be?" the man named Reiji asks. "Good evening." Rena places her hand on her chest and bows her head. "My name is Rena Tanaka. These girls and I have been sent by the church to live with you and your brothers for the time being."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" He looks at the red head. "Ayato, explain this to me at once." he orders. "Huh?! How would I know anything about it?" He looks at Yui. "This is news to me too. You never told me you and your friends were moving in with us Pancake."

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere!" Yui exclaims. "I didn't have the chance to tell you anything!" He scoffs and looks away. "Hold on! You said Pancake. Were you talking about me?" she asks.

"I course I was stupid. Seriously. If you haven't noticed, your as flat as a pancake. God." Yui glares at him and so do the rest of the girls for his rude behavior towards her.

"This is rather really strange." Everyone looks at Reiji, who looks deep in thought. "I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival."

"Excuse me. But who are you?" Yui asks. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here. Please everyone, follow me." He walks off. "Please see that their luggage is taken care of."

The women gasp when an old butler man appears from the shadows, taking their luggage. "Okay. This place is really starting to creep me out now." Sayori stares at the old man with the luggage. "We better follow him. Let's go." Rena says.

But before she could take a step forward, she turns to Ayato and glares at him. "And if it's not too much trouble for you, which I'm sure it isn't, I'd suggest you clean yourself up, including that dirty mouth of yours. Otherwise I'll slap it off your smug little face."

She and the rest of the girls walk away and Ayato scoffs at her, unfazed by her warning. "Bitch."

The girls follow Reiji until they arrive in a fancy living room. They all take their seats on a sofa while Reiji stands and Ayato sits on a blue chair, staring at Yui, which made her and the rest nervous.

"Now." Reiji starts. "For the sake of formality, let's begin. Why don't one of you tell us about yourselves and how you came to enter in this house."

Everyone looks at Rena and she nods once. "Right. Of course. Well you see-"

She's interrupted by soft laughter from up above. "Well what do we have here? Could it be that six cute little human girls have decided to pay us a visit?"

The laughter belongs to a young man with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips. He has green eyes, similar to Ayato's and he wore a fedora.

Sayori is looking up at him until she felt something wet skim across her cheek. "Ah what the hell?!" she yells, rubbing her cheek. She looks beside her and there is the man that was just up on the balcony upstairs. "My you smell so sweet and your skin tastes delicious." he purrs.

She looks at the balcony then back at him again, shocked and confused as hell. "How did you?!" She pushes him away. "Get the hell away from me you freak!" she hisses. "Ooh, feisty. I love aggressive women. They make my skin crawl." he whisper seductively.

"Please let me taste one."

Aina squeaks when she felt a tongue on her ear. Rena stands up immediately with Aina in her arms, going into protective mode. They face a small man with purple lavender hair and eyes that's holding a big teddy bear with an eye patch on its left eye.

He smiles and hugs his stuffed companion tightly. "You're right. This one tastes sweet too." he chuckles softly.

"Stop that you two." Reiji frowns. "It's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely towards young ladies you've just met."

"But why?" Laito asks. "It's only natural to want the taste of something that smells and tastes so yummy. Kanato agrees with me." he looks at his brother. "Yes, I do." he nods in agreement.

"Well I hope that the both of you know that Yours Truly is going to be this one's first everything." he nods to Yui.

"Ugh lame. I'm so sick and tired of hearing you call yourself Yours Truly." An irritated voice says from somewhere. Ayato growls and stands up. "What the hell?! Damn it Subaru, I know that's you! Come out and show yourself!!" he demands.

"I'm right here!" A tall man with silverish light-lavender whitish hair and red eyes is standing near a wall, glaring at the women. "I thought I detected the smell of humans here. Guess I was right. Who are these mortal women that dares awaken me from my precious sleep?"

"How did you even come into the room so quietly?" Luna asks. "You will answer my question first!!" he slams his fist on the wall, creating a crater and making the women jump.

Reiji sighs and pushes his glasses up. "Do any of you know what's going on here? I must find out why these young women have come here to live with us."

Ayato sits back down and it's quiet for a minute. "Well. Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding then." Rena states, eyeing every one in the room.

"Yeah. I think it is too. So I guess we'll be on our way out now." Sayori grabs Aina's hand and walks away towards the door as the rest of the girls stand up.

"Wait just a minute." Everyone freezes when Reiji speaks. "I'm attempting to get to the bottom of this situation here. Don't you think it would be rather discourteous for you all to leave right now?"

They look at each other. "Well we...uh." Rena tries to come up with an honest answer. "I wonder if they're the ones that the man mentioned." a low and tired voice says.

Lying over on a blue sofa, is a tall man with blondish and orangish hair. He has earbuds in his ears and his eyes are closed. "Shu. Do you know something about these women and the reason they're here?" Kanato asks.

"Maybe." he replies. "Don't give us this maybe crap, I think we'd all like an explanation."

He's quiet for a minute. "It was that guy. He contacted me a couple of days ago. He told me that we'd have some guests arriving from the church and that we should treat them with respect."

"What? Do you mean to tell me that Pancake and the rest of these girls here are the prospective brides?"

"What? Prospective brides?!" Selena exclaims. "Oh! Is that what this is all about?" Kanato asks.

"Oh please. Let's be honest, they're more like sacrifices than brides." Laito says and Shu opens up his sapphire blue eyes. "Oh yeah. He explicitly said that we're not suppose to kill them."

"Oh really? Well if that's the case then we're going to have a very long relationship with these women." Laito grins.

Reiji looks at Rena. "It appears that there is no misunderstanding after all. So allow us to introduce ourselves." He gestures to the sleeping man. "That is the eldest son, Shu." Shu sighs tiredly and Reiji gestures to himself. "My name is Reiji and I am the second son. Next to the triplets, Ayato."

"You won't get away from me next time." he grins at Yui. "Kanato."

"I hope to taste you again." he smiles at Aina. "Laito."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Little Bitch." he winks at Sayori. "The last son is Subaru." he scoffs. "What a waste of time."

"I...still don't understand. This has to be a mistake. No one said anything about us being brides." Rena says.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm getting married at this age!" Sayori adds. "Plus. The six of you. You're all kind of creepy." She eyes the men in the room.

Their hard stares start to make the women a little nervous and scared. Rena holds her shaking sister closer to her. "I think...we need to leave now."

"Yeah. I think I need to contact my father." Yui adds.

Ayato flips open Yui's pink phone and Yui gasps. "That's my phone! You give that back to me right now!" she orders.

"Do you really think I should?" she tries to take it from him but he holds it out of her reach, chuckling. "Give it back!!"

Subaru then takes the phone and destroys it by squeezing it into pieces. Yui gasps at him and her destroyed phone. "How could you?!"

He scoffs. "Get lost." Sayori gawks at him.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!? You can't just break someone's phone like that!!"

"Oh you mean like this?" Laito asks as he has her phone in his hand. He squeezes it until it's broke too. "You bastard!!! she swings her fist at him but he caught it and twists her arm behind her back.

"There, there Little Bitch. You and your friends are going to be living with us now. There's no need for silly little phones. Right Kanato?" He looks at his small brother that's near Aina and Rena.

"Yes. And to tell you the truth I'm feeling a bit peckish right now." he stares at Aina.

"Don't I know it." Laito whispers in Sayori's ear. "You smell so delicious, it's intoxicating Little Bitch." he sighs, revealing his vampiric fangs.

The girls gasp and Sayori shoves Laito away. Aina eyes are as wide as saucers as she screams. She grabs her head and shakes with terror, still screaming. Then blood starts to drip from her nose. It always happens when she's scared to death. Rena and the others look up at the rest of the brothers who's eyes are all glowing red.

"Vampires." Rena whispers in shock.

"Vampires?!" Luna exclaims in fear. "But that's impossible, vampires don't exist!!" Selena yells.

Aina screams before sprinting out of the room. "AINA!!" Sayori and Rena sprints after her.

The rest of the girls scream and run out of the room while Reiji takes a seat. "Their manners are utterly deplorable."

~(XXX)~

Rena and Sayori chase after Aina as she desperately runs for the door. "Aina, wait!!" Rena calls after her.

Aina takes a turn around a corner and her sisters follow. But when they take the turn, she was already gone. They stop running and frantically look around. "Aina!!!" Sayori hollers.

"Sayori, you take the stairs, I'll look for her down here." Rena says. "What?! No freaking way!! Those bloodsuckers could be anywhere in this place!!" she yells.

"We don't have a choice Sayori! We have to find Aina before they do! Now go!!" She runs down the hall and Sayori growls with frustration before running up the stairs.

~(XXX)~ 

Luna runs down a dark hall after getting separated from the group somehow. She's terrified for her life and she doesn't stop running. She takes a right right turn and rams into a white pissed off vampire, Subaru.

She screams when he grabs her wrist and her throat. "Stupid girl! You shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to die!" His grip gets tighter and she lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

~(XXX)~

Selena gasps as she heard a scream from somewhere. She backs up in a hall before running again, hoping to god that she won't run into one of them. She eventually stops to catch her breath and she gasps when she thought she heard footsteps.

She fearfully looks around as she's backing up and then falls backwards when her feet hit something. She hits the floor and sits up immediately. What did she even trip over? She looks underneath her legs and sees a pair of black legs.

"What a klutz you women are." a tired voice states and Selena gasps as she sees Shu sitting up against a couch on the floor.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. Panic hits her and she screams. She tries to crawl away from him but he caught her by the ankle and he pulls her back towards him.

~(XXX)~ 

"Aina!!" Sayori bursts through many rooms, calling for her younger sister. "Damn it Aina!! This isn't the time for hide and seek!!"

She spots a telephone on a small table nearby and runs to it. "That's it! I'm calling the fucking cops!!!"

She picks the phone up and gasps when she lifts up the clipped cord. She drops it from her ear when she hears Laito chuckling.

"I told you that you didn't need a phone during your time here with us." Sayori growls and looks around. "Hm. Now where did that Little Bitch run off to?"

She backs up until a hand rests on her shoulder. "Guess who this is." she gasps and in a second she's thrown against the wall, losing consciousness instantly.

~(XXX)~ 

Aina runs and runs until she comes across two tables full of sweets. She stares at it in horror and covers her ears when she hears Kanato's voice. "I can't wait to break you."

She screams and runs off again. She runs until she trips and falls down on the floor. "Oh look Teddy. The poor little girl fell." Aina gasps and stands back up, staring at Kanato in horror.

He smiles sweetly but it's the creepy smile. "Just look at her face. The look of fear in her eyes is priceless. I wonder if she'll scream for us again." He smiles more and she sees his fangs. Blood drips from her nose again and then she faints.

~(XXX)~ 

Rena gasps when she heard Aina's screams "Aina." she whispers worriedly.

She reaches under her skirt and draws out a gun she carries in case of an emergency. And this is a serious emergency. She loads it with bullets and cocks it.

"Foolish woman." Rena whips around and sees Reiji. "Do you honestly believe that a little handgun is going to help you escape from us?"

She points the gun at him and releases a few rounds on him. He felt the painful sting on his arm and chest where the bullets had struck him. Which surprised him since no bullets have ever harmed him before. He grunts when he pulls out a bullet from his arm and inspects it.

"Silver. Hmph." He grins softly. "You've encountered a vampire before."

Reiji dodges her bullets when she releases more rounds on him and with his vampiric speed, he teleports behind her. Sensing that he's behind her, Rena draws out a silver knife from her jacket and spins around to stab him. But he stops her by grabbing her wrist in a death grip. She drops it and he grabs her throat, lifting her up in the air.

"No lady should ever have a weapon on her. Especially when she's at a guest's house. It's considered rude and dangerous."

She claws at his hand and gasps for air. He grins at her hopeless attempts. "You humans are ignorant. You should know by now that vampires are far more superior than the human race itself. Seeing how you think otherwise infuriates me."

He squeezes her throat until she finally loses consciousness, due to the lack of air and goes limp when he drops her. Reiji straightens his blazer after he digs out the bullet in his chest and looks up at his brothers that have the rest of the girls, who are unconscious in their arms.

"Well that was fun." Laito states. "What should we do with them now?" Kanato asks.

Reiji kneels down and scoops up Rena in his arms. "We will put them all to bed and explain the rules to them as soon as they wake up."

"We're not going to drink their blood tonight? But I've been dying to know what Little Bitch here tastes like." Laito whines. "Stop your complaining Laito." Reiji walks away. "Their time to give us blood will be soon. So until that time arrives, please restrain yourselves from feeding on them."

"What a buzzkill." Ayato growls.

Some of the brothers sigh with irritation and disappointment before running off to the bedrooms.

 ** _Well! There you have it! Tell me what you think and I'll be glad to post the second chapter:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I see that this story is becoming a hit so I decided to post the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it:)_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters, just my OC's._**

 **Chapter 2**

Sayori groans and flutters her eyes open. When she looks around at her unfamiliar surroundings, she remembers what happened last night and sits straight up, touching her unmarked neck. She sighs with relief when there are no fang marks on her neck at all and falls back down on her pillow.

"Well this is great. This is really really great. We're stuck in a mansion with six fucking vampires. What could possibly be any worse than this?" she asks herself sarcastically.

"Talking to yourself Little Bitch?" she shoots straight up in alarm when she hears a familiar voice in the room. She sees Laito sitting on the end of her bed and she glares at him. "I just had to ask."

"My you're looking pretty sexy in that negligee." Negligee? She looks down at herself and notices that she's wearing a red nightgown. "What the?! I don't remember changing into this!!" she exclaims as she yanks the sheets up to her chest.

"You really do give off such a delicious aroma." A cross popping vein appears on her head as she growls at him. "I've got a wonder if you're trying to tempt me." he starts crawling towards her. "Little Bitch."

She instantly pushes herself against the head board. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!! No, get away from me, you sick fuck!!" she throws a pillow at him. "You got some major problems bud, come any closer and I'll kick your sorry ass!!"

Somehow, she got pinned down by him in a second. "So ferocious. You're cruel threats are sending shivers down my spine Little Bitch. It's a real turn on for me." she struggles violently. "Get the hell off me!!!"

"Aw don't be like that Little Bitch. You know you want it just as much as I do." she scoffs.

"In your dreams you pig!! I wouldn't be attracted to you even if you were the last man on earth!! Now get off me or I swear to God, I'll scream!!"

He chuckles. "Go ahead and scream Little Bitch. Nobody will come if you do. They'll just think it's a scream of pleasure. Which it will be soon." he leans down and licks her neck.

"What's going on in here?"

Laito looks up and Sayori turns her head to see Reiji here, glaring at them.

 _"Huh, whaddya know. I'm actually happy to see him here._ " she thinks.

He glances at Laito. "I thought that I gave you specific orders to bring Ms. Tanaka downstairs Laito."

Laito sits up. "Chill Reiji. I was only having a little fun." Sayori sits up too. "Little fun my ass!! You were gonna bite me you little shit!!"

"Please refrain from using that type of foul language in this house Ms. Tanaka. It's unfit and rude for a young lady to use." he turns and walks away. "Now get downstairs. Your sisters and the rest are waiting for you."

"My sisters?" Aina and Rena pop into her head when he mentioned her sisters. "Dear God." she scrambles off the bed and runs to the door but she stops to glare at Laito.

"The next time you take advantage of me like that, you won't be considered as a man anymore. Got that?" he smirks at her. "I look forward to it Little Bitch." he winks.

She grimaces at him and groans before running out of the room.

~(XXX)~

"Sayori!" Rena exclaims as she and Aina run to her. "Rena, Aina!!"

They all hug each other and pull away. "Are you okay? You had me worried sick." Her eldest sister grabs her face. "I'm fine Rena. What about you and Aina?"

"I'm fine. However Aina is terrified to death. Her nose keeps on bleeding and it's attracting that Kanato to her." she eyes the purple haired vampire that's murmuring to his teddy bear.

Sayori grimaces at him and shakes her head. "That guy is fucking scary as hell. Rena we have got get out of here."

"I'm trying the best I can Sayori. You just have to wait for a while."

"Yui! Selena!" Luna hugs the two women. "Oh thank goodness you're safe. I was worried that they killed you."

"We're okay Luna." Yui says. "Yes, nothing bad happened. We just woke up and we were called down here to have a meeting." Selena says while looking at the sleeping Shu. "Being escorted by the vampires that captures us last night." She gulps.

"Now that you're all here, I would like for you all to take a seat." Reiji announces to the girls.

They all look at each other and hesitantly sit down on a big sofa. "Now. It is already clear that you know what we are and what your place is here. However there is one important thing you must fully comprehend from this day forward. You will never be able to escape, so make no attempt to do so."

Subaru sighs. "Don't be such a wuss, just get to the point already will ya? Just tell them that if they try to escape they're dead."

They all tense up and Aina clutches onto Rena. "Aww. C'mon Subaru. Don't be so rough. You're scaring poor little Aina." Laito teases. "Shut up! As if I care!" he hisses.

Reiji pushes his glasses up. "Since that is cleared up now, it is time for you all to change clothes."

"We have to change clothes? Are we going somewhere?" Rena asks. "I should think it would be obvious. You all are going to school."

"To school? Now? At this time of night?" Sayori asks gesturing to the clock.

"Seriously. How obtuse can you all be? Must I be required to spell out every little detail out for you. You will be attending night school."

"But why do we have to go to school this late at night?" Selena asks.

"Though you mortals are accustomed to be active during daylight hours, we simply cannot allow you to do so. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you will abide by our rules and adjust to our lifestyle.

"But we don't-" Yui speaks.

"If this arrangement doesn't suit any of you, then you are welcome to leave this house at anytime."

"What?" Luna asks and Sayori looks at Rena. "But didn't he just say that if we tried to escape, we'd be dead?" she whispers.

"Did you say something Ms. Tanaka?" Reiji eyes her.

She tenses up and shakes her head. "Uh no sir. Not at all."

"Then quit dawdling. Hurry up and change into the uniforms I laid out for you all on the table." They all look at the big table that has six school girl uniforms laid out for them to see." There will be a limo waiting for you all outside when you are ready."

When they look back, they find all of the brothers gone. They stand up and head up to the table. "Ugh. I hate school uniforms." Sayori groans while holding up her uniform.

Rena grabs one and hands it to Aina before grabbing her own. "It won't kill you to dress up appropriately for once Sayori. It's only for a matter of time before we leave this place."

"Leave this place? But Rena! You heard what they said! If we try to escape, they'll kill us!!" Luna exclaims. "I am fully aware of what they said Luna. But I'd rather die trying than watch you all being sucked dry by them."

They all stare at her. "We will leave this place. And I will make sure that all of you will make it out alive. But for now. We have to make them trust us. Make them believe that we have no intention of escaping. And once we've gained their trust, we will leave. I promise you all that."

She walks away. "Now let's hurry up and get dressed. I doubt that they would like to be kept waiting." Agreeing with her theory, they all went into a room and changed into their uniforms.

Once they were all ready, they go outside to the limo and head inside. They sit next to the brothers that escorted them downstairs: Selena with Shu, Rena with Reiji, Yui with Ayato, Aina with Kanato, Sayori with Laito, and Luna with Subaru.

It was very quiet during the car ride their. Not to mention very awkward for the girls. These guys were brothers and they don't even speak to each other. The only woman who seems to be at ease is Rena. Like Reiji, she's reading the book she brought with her in case she got bored.

"A penny for your thoughts Pancake?" Ayato asks Yui, who shrinks away from him. "You dare defy Yours Truly? Or are you finally willing to submit?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that. I have a name and it's Yui Komori. So stop calling me Pancake."

"Shut your mouth. Your opinion to me is irrelevant so I'll call you whatever I like. So deal with it Pancake." he leans forward like he's going to bite her.

Rena shuts her book close and glares at Ayato. "A gentleman would know to give a woman her space and not treat her so harshly Ayato." he glares at her. "Your manners are way more out of touch than I expected."

"Who asked you to butt in huh?!" he hisses.

"As long as I'm here Ayato, I will not allow you or anyone else to torment these girls. They do not deserve your harsh behavior and I will not tolerate it."

Laito chuckles. "Wow. Reiji this one a lot like you! Very bold and very straightforward."

Ayato scoffs. "Doesn't surprise me. It's not like she can do anything to stop me from having little Pancake here." he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

She stares at him and now Reiji shuts his book close. "Ayato. How many times must I tell you? You will restrict such actives to your private room."

Some of the brothers chuckle while Ayato humphs and crosses his arms like a pouting child.

He glances at Rena. "And as for you and the rest of the girls, I brought these for you all to drink." he hands each one of them a cranberry juice box. "100% pure cranberry juice is the best cure for people with weak blood."

Yui stares at it. "Uh. Thank you very much." Rena sighs and closes her eyes. "You shouldn't thank him Yui."

"She right. You needn't thank me. You must become fully aware that you all are to become our prey. So please drink your juice daily."

Yui gasps and Aina whimpers while shaking and holding her nose in case it bleeds again. Rena pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to her. "Aina, please calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Her teeth are chattering." Kanato says. "Mortals show this type of behavior when they're afraid Teddy. It's funny to watch so take a good long look okay?" he turns his stuffed companion to the shaking girl.

Sayori shakes her head at him and sits back. "I can't get used to this."

~(XXX)~

They all arrive at night school and Reiji separated them for their classes. Rena and Selena are with Reiji and and Shu since they managed to maintain high grades at their last high school. Yui and Aina are with Ayato and Kanato while Sayori and Luna are with Laito and Subaru.

"You are to remain with the people I have assigned you all with. So unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Do I make myself clear?" The girls nod and Reiji turns and walks away with Shu.

Rena turns to Sayori. "Are you sure that you'll be okay on your own Sayori?"

"I'll be fine Rena. I can take care of myself." she glares at Laito who winks at her. "No matter how bad it looks for me." She looks at her. "I'll also look after Luna."

"Be careful Sayori." She hugs her. "I will."

Now Rena turns to Yui and grabs her shoulders firmly. "Yui. No matter what happens, please look after Aina. She's very fragile and I'm going need you to be strong for her. Can you do that for me until I return?"

Yui merely nods and she hugs the blonde. "Thank you. You take care of yourself as well."

She pulls away and Selena and her walk away in the same direction where Reiji and Shu left. Sayori watches them go until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Alone at last huh Little Bitch?" she rolls her eyes and pushes Laito's arm off. "Ugh, don't touch me you sicko. C'mon Luna." she walks away with Luna close by.

Laito grabs the rim of his fedora and as he stares after them. "She is a tough one to get ahold of but I do love a good challenge. I mean her attitude and scent is so irresistible, I can barely keep myself away from her. What about you Subaru?" he glances at the white vampire.

"Is Little Snowflake right up your alley as well? Does she drive you insane with her scent? You can tell me." he grins slyly.

Subaru glares and growls at him. "Why don't you shut up and mind your own goddamn business for once you fucking perv?!" he snarls and Laito walks away chuckling.

"Chill Subaru, I was only curious. There's no see to be so rough." Subaru growls and humphs before following behind.

Ayato and Kanato are already gone so Yui looks at Aina and extends her hand out to her.

"Come on Aina. Let's get to class." Aina looks up at Yui and stares at her hand. She's never been alone without Rena or Sayori by her side and it scared her. But Yui is the only one she can trust in the group since she's with Ayato and Kanato. So she takes her hand and they both head to class.

When they get there, they find the class empty, only Kanato and Ayato are there. Ayato's laying his head down on his arms and Kanato's laughing at Teddy. Yui looks at the board that has today's lesson. "Huh. We're doing food prep today."

"Food prep?" Ayato asks before looking up, chuckling. He gets up from his seat and grabs Yui's wrist, dragging her away from Aina. "Let's get going Pancake."

"Wha-wait! What about Aina and Kanato?! I told Rena I'd-"

"Just shut up and c'mon!" he hisses before exiting the classroom with her, leaving Aina alone with Kanato in the classroom.

Aina stares at a certain desk before taking a seat there. She hugs herself and hopes that Kanato won't be bothering her anytime soon. "Yes you're right Teddy. This one is strange." She freezes and glances to her left.

She quickly takes out her handkerchief and holds it to her nose when she sees him sitting on a desk next to her just staring.

"She doesn't even speak and her nose bleeds every time she's afraid." she whimpers and turns away from him. "What do you think Teddy? Do you think she'd be a good toy to play with? I think she would." he giggles.

She glances at him and jumps when she came face to face with his teddy bear, that he's holding out to her. "You know Teddy really likes you. He always has since you showed up yesterday and he really wants to be your friend."

Aina lowers her handkerchief and stares at Teddy. "You wanna hold him? He would like a hug."

She stares at him for awhile until she sets the bloody cloth on her desk. She slowly extends her arms out and gently takes Teddy from Kanato. She sets him on her lap and wraps her arms around him. The bear smelt like sugar and sweets and that makes her hug him tighter. To her it was strange how much comfort Teddy gave her and how calm she felt now.

"Okay, you can give him back now. I'm starting to get jealous." Kanato reaches out for Teddy and Aina willingly gives him back. "Did you have a nice time Teddy? Did she hug you too hard?" he asks the stuffed bear and giggles while hugging him tightly.

"Teddy and I are family. We look out for each other, don't we Teddy?"

Aina looks away. She wishes that she could have a friend like that. Her sisters do take great care of her but she doesn't want them to worry about her so much. They needed to worry about themselves.

"Teddy was wondering something. Why don't you speak? Why are you so afraid of us?" he tilts his head, looking curiously at her. She looks at him and hugs herself again. She doesn't want to answer that.

"Do you hate me and Teddy?" he asks offended and hurt.

She looks at him and shakes her head, no. Kanato stares at her and she stares back until he holds Teddy out to her again. "Teddy wants another hug."

~(XXX)~

Selena looks around the classroom and looks at Rena. "Why isn't Shu here? Wasn't he supposed to be in this class with us?"

"That deadbeat is always skipping class so he can find a quiet place to sleep. It's utterly pathetic." Reiji scowls.

Selena sighs and gets up from her seat. "I better go find him."

"Don't waste your time. He's too stubborn and lazy to do anything that requires him to move."

"Well he hasn't dealt with me yet so you just wait and see. I'll get him to come to class."

"Selena, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea." Rena says. "Don't worry Rena. It's not like he's gonna bite my head off. Now if you two will excuse me." she exits the room. "What a fool." Rena looks at Reiji.

"Does she honestly think that she can make that lazy bum come to class when he can't even move from his spot?"

Rena opens up her book and starts to read. "I honestly don't know what she wishes to accomplish from this. But you can't really blame a girl for trying. I'm sure she'll be back if she fails to persuade him to attend class."

~(XXX)~

Selena walks down the empty halls and checks the rooms she passes by. "Hmm. If I was a tired and lazy vampire, where would I be?" she asks herself.

She looks up ahead and sees the doors open to the music room. She tilts her head and makes her way towards it. That class is already over and the doors should've been closed. She goes inside and sees an empty room with classic instruments against the walls. He couldn't possibly be in here, could he?

"Shu?" She calls out but in a hushed whisper. "Shu, are you in here? Hello?"

"Can you please be quiet?" A familiar tired voice asks and Selena turns around to see Shu laying down on a green sofa near the doors. "As you can already see, I'm trying to sleep here." she sighs and walks up to him.

"Shu, you sleep almost everyday at the mansion, why don't you come to class?"

He sighs tiredly. "Because I don't want to. It's too much work for me." Selena rolls her eyes.

"Oh nonsense!" She grabs his hand and tries to pull him off the sofa. "Ugh! Come on Shu, stop being such a couch potato and let's get to class! Ugh!"

He sighs and yanks his hand back, pulling her forward and making her fall on top of him. "Tsk. What a lewd woman you are." he murmurs. "Huh?! Y-You were the one who pulled me on top of you!! I did no such thing!!" she exclaims.

"Yet. You're still on top of me." he smirks and her whole face is burning red. "Why you-ugh!!!" she hops off of him, dusting herself like he was some bad germ. "You have a sick mind Shu! No wonder why Reiji thinks so little of you hmph!" she crosses her arms.

She's angry and she needs to calm down. So she spots a violin and walks over to it. She takes it off the wall and grabs a stool. She set it in the middle of a classroom and takes a seat on it as she sets the stringed instrument on her shoulder. She tunes it and sets the bow on the strings.

Shu opens one eye at her when he hears melodic music playing from a violin. Her fingers move flawlessly on the strings on neck of the violin and her rhythm is on the spot. Playing the violin always made her calm down whenever she's mad or sad. She sighs when finishes playing and stands up.

"You play the violin?" Shu asks and she looks at him, a little surprised to see him sitting up now. "Of course. My parents taught me how to play it when I was a little girl. It helps me calm down whenever I'm upset or depressed. Why are you surprised?"

He stands up. "I never saw you as a music person." He walks up to her and takes the violin from her. "Can you play anything else?" he asks tuning it. "I can play a lot of things: Piano, flute, harp, violin, cello, clarinet, trumpet, and oboe."

He stares at her and she shrugs. "My parents had rich friends and they insisted on making me a lady. So I learned how to play instruments." She sighs sadly. "Before they died of course."

He stares at her still until he starts playing the violin in a slow and melodic pace. She looks at him surprised and watches him play the instrument. She knew the piece he was playing and this requires the piano. She quickly walks to the piano and starts playing along with him. They both play the piece so beautifully, it was like they played this song together for years. When they finished, Selena chuckles and smiles at him.

"Not bad for a couch potato." She looks up at the clock and gasps once she sees the time. "Oh no! Class started about 5 minutes ago! I gotta get going!" she gets up from her seat and runs towards the doors.

"Could you not run? It's too exhausting for me." she stops and looks behind her. Shu puts the violin down and stuffs his hands in his pockets while walking up to her. She smiles and gestures ahead of her.

"After you." He sighs and walks past her while she closes the doors.

They both enter the classroom. "Sorry we're late Professor. Shu and I just got caught up with somethings and lost track of time." Selena bows her head while Rena and Reiji stare at them surprised.

"That's alright Ms. Nai. Now please take your seats and open up your books to page 463."

They take their seats and Selena smiles proudly at Rena, who smiles impressed and Reiji, who looks away and hmph's.

~(XXX)~

Sayori and Luna are in class with Subaru and Laito and Sayori is getting irritated with Laito since he keeps on throwing balls of paper at her just to get her attention.

She whips around to him when the final ball hits her head. "Will you cut it out?!" she hisses. "Please stop bothering Laito and do pay attention Ms. Tanaka." The teacher orders.

She gawks at the teacher and growls at Laito, who winks at her. _"I'm gonna kill this creep!!!"_

"She wasn't even doing anything. Laito was the one messing around. Don't you agree Subaru?" Luna looks at him.

"Who cares? This class is stupid, it's a waste of my time."

"School is very educational Subaru. You get to learn new things here."

"Whatever. It doesn't even teach you reality." She shrugs. "Well maybe so. But it somewhat helps you get through life. I mean school sometimes inspires the young to learn more about the topic they really find amazing. Then the next thing you know, they become well known for their work."

He eyes her with an icy gaze. "Why are you still talking? You're annoying me."

She hunches her shoulders and looks down. "Sorry." she whispers.

Subaru looks at the teacher then glances back at the sulking girl again. He didn't know why but a tiny part of him felt a little bad for saying that to her. She was naive but she's a gentle girl who means no harm whatsoever.

He sighs softly in frustration and looks away. "It's fine."

He feels her surprised gaze land on him and he tenses up. A tint of pink hits his white cheeks and he doesn't even look at her since he would probably yell at her for even staring at him like that. It was embarrassing for him.

 _"Is he... blushing?"_ she asks herself.

Her gaze goes back to the board but a soft smile forms on her lips. _"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."_

With that their class continued as it was.

~(XXX)~

Class ended and Rena and Reiji are leaving their last class. "I have to say, I'm impressed that Selena was able to get Shu to come to his classes. I wonder what she did to persuade him."

"She was obviously lucky. Nothing could make that deadbeat move, even if his life depended on it." Reiji says and Rena smiles amused.

"I can tell that you're still bitter about being wrong." she glances at him for a second. "You know I couldn't help but wonder something. Are you not fond of Shu? Whenever you speak about him, you have this bitterness in your voice."

"I find him and his lack of responsibility repulsive. He is the eldest son of the family and he expects to have everything handed to him on a silver platter instead of working for it himself. He's a spoiled brat."

He suddenly stops. Rena looks at him as he looks at a certain door. "What is it Reiji?"

"I smell blood." Rena tenses and Reiji walks to the door, opening it. He goes inside and Rena follows, hoping that nothing serious was happening. But her hopes were brought down once she sees Ayato on top of Yui, sucking her blood. Before she could even say or do anything, Reiji spoke. "You are such a disgrace."

The red head sits up and looks at him. "I can't believe you'd engage in this sort of thing in school."

"Damn it. It's Reiji. And I was just getting to the best part too." Reiji stares hard at him.

"Please be responsible and make sure she gets home safely."

Seeing Yui like this makes Rena glare at Ayato, which makes him scoff. She and Reiji both turn around and exit the room before he turned off the lights.

"How certain are you that that nuisance is going to bring her back home safely? I doubt that he can keep his fangs to himself when he is craving for more of her blood." Rena scowls.

"Ayato may be a real menace but he knows better than to drain her dry. He would be wasting his personal blood supply if he killed her now."

"Reiji that boy needs to be disciplined. He has no manners towards fragile women and it sickens me to my stomach." He stops walking and glares down at her.

"Don't tell me who to discipline Ms. Tanaka. If it is necessary for a lesson to be taught then I will take action to that immediately. However I will not punish Ayato for failing to maintain his thirst for Ms. Komori's blood. It is simply outrageous. Do I make myself clear?"

She stares at him. "Well? Do you understand?" he repeats firmly. "Yes sir. Clear as day." she replies.

~(XXX)~

It's dark outside and the moonlight is shining down on the rose garden, where Luna is standing on her tiptoes with her white ballet slippers on.

Her right leg rose up behind her and she leans down, still standing on her left foot. Her arms gracefully and slowly flail around her as she twirls around. She leaps up and lands of her feet flawlessly.

Ballet dancing was always something for the white maiden to do. She always loved to dance ever since she was a little girl. It calmed and soothed her whenever she felt afraid or down. But she's not dancing because of those things, she just simply wants to dance.

Her final movement is a graceful bow. She bends her right knee and extends her left leg out. Her left arm is extended out behind her and the other in front of her chest.

She inhales deeply and sighs softly. "You are one strange girl." She gasps and immediately straightens up. "What kind of girl goes out at night to dance?"

She looks around until she sees Subaru leaning up against a tree. "S-Subaru!"

Her cheeks blush pink from embarrassment. "Uh. H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the whole performance." He replies which makes her blush more. "I... I see. I didn't think that anyone would be out here so late." She fiddles with her fingers.

Awkward silence hits the both of them and only the soft breeze could be heard.

"So. Ballet huh?" Subaru asks finally breaking the silence.

Luna blinks at him in surprise then looks away. "Y-Yes. I love ballet. It's so soothing and beautiful, I myself can't help but dance to it."

"How long?" He asks. "Since I was born. The church always put on little shows for charity and ballet was one of them."

She looks up at the bright crescent moon. "When I learned ballet, I snuck out of the church at night to go to my secret spot. There I would dance to my heart's content. It made me feel better about things. Like how my own father abandoned me at the church."

She looks down sadly. "I was heartbroken when I learned that he didn't want me after my mother died. He must've blamed me for her death since she died while giving birth to me. I was left alone and I was an unwanted orphan. But..."

She smiles softly. "I forget it all when I dance. The pain, the sorrow, the guilt. All of it goes away when I'm under the moonlight, moving along with the breeze. It's like I'm one with world and nothing can ever hurt me again. It's actually quite nice."

She looks at him. "What about you Subaru? Do you like to do anything?"

His response is a grunt and she walks over to the white rose bushes. "Do you take care of these white roses? They are beautiful and very fragile as well."

"They mean nothing to me. They're nothing but stupid meaningless plants."

"On the contrary Subaru, I heard that white roses symbolize Purity, Innocence, Sympathy, and Spirituality. I also learned that the early tradition used white roses as a symbol for true love, which is probably why the bride always have white roses for a bouquet, since it's considered as a traditional wedding flower. So you see, nothing is meaningless."

Her hand cups the white rose and she lifts it up, exposing the stem with the thorns. "These roses are more than just a pretty flower you know. They can defend themselves which also proves that they are more that meets the eye. Sort of like you Subaru."

What she said caught him by surprise. He glares at her. "What is that suppose to mean?" he growls.

"It means that you are not as dangerous as you appear to be. Deep down you have this sweet and softer side to you. You may not see that but I certainly do. Why I saw it today at school."

Pink blush hits his cheeks again when he remembers that and he grits his teeth. "Don't act like you know me!!" he snarls. "You know nothing and you never will since you're going to die here!!"

His sudden outburst makes Luna nervous. "I... I didn't mean to offend you Subaru. I just think that you're more than what you think you are."

"You're wrong!! You're just a stupid mortal and you don't know anything about me!!!" He whips around and storms away. "Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you out here again!!"

The white maiden stares after him. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? Did he hate her now? Sadness hits her heart and she walks back to the mansion.

Subaru is standing in front of a giant tower and is looking up at the barred window. He closes his eyes and Luna's words reminisce in his head.

 _"Deep down you have this sweet and softer side to you."_

He growls and clenches his fists. How dare she say that about him. How could she possibly see that when she was brought here as a sacrifice? Is she trying to get on his good side so she can live longer?!

Well whatever her motives are, he's not going to let his guard down with her. She's just a useless mortal with blood. Nothing more.

 _"You may not see that but I certainly do. Why I saw it today at school."_

He blushes at her words and slams his fist at a wall, yelling.

Damn her!!!

 ** _Good ol' Subaru;) Well there you have it! Favorite, Follow, or leave a review if you'd like. Also I just finished drawing my OC's on DeviantArt, so if you want to see that, look up Rose1600 and you'll catch my artwork there. Thank you and have a good day:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alrighty! Here is Ch. 3!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except for my OC's_**

 **Chapter 3**

It was calm night at the Sakamaki mansion and the entire vampire brothers and the sacrificial brides are at the dinner table, eating quietly.

Well all except Shu, Yui, and Sayori. Shu was just being lazy as usual, Yui was off in a daze and Sayori was just not hungry at all. She hasn't been much of an eater since she decided to maintain a low diet.

"Doesn't look like you've eaten enough Little Bitch."

She groans and looks to her right to find Laito standing next her. "That's because I'm watching my weight. I have to maintain this figure if you haven't noticed. Dumbass." she murmurs the last word.

"You need to eat a well balanced diet or you'll become anemic. I'd be more than happy to feed you if you'd like." he grins.

She rolls her eyes and Reiji looks up. "Laito. It's impolite to stand at the table while the rest of us are eating so please refrain from doing so."

"Yes sir." Laito straightens up and looks at Sayori again. "But this conversation isn't over Little Bitch." she sighs and picks at her food. "Men."

As the rest continue to eat, Shu stands up from the table. "Shu?" Selena asks curiously. "I can't be bothered by this." he walks out of the room and Reiji glares.

"I've had it with that deadbeat. As a child, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. This is what happens when kids are spoiled."

Everyone stares at Reiji. "Teddy." Kanato asks his bear. "What would you like to eat next? Let's have a banana snowball."

He uses his fork to stab the small hard treat but it broke in half at the pressure. He attempts to do it again but ends up stabbing the whole plate, laughing manically.

"He can't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party. He won't deign to grace us with his presence." Rena stares at him. "That will be all for today."

Everyone starts to stand up and leave the table. Sayori sighs and stands up too. "Wait just a moment Ms. Tanaka." Both Rena and Sayori freeze but Reiji was looking at Sayori.

"Your table manners are deplorable, are you not aware of that?" She sighs and pinches her temple. "Well maybe if that creepy perverted brother of yours would stop bugging me, then maybe my manners would be a bit more appealing. Don't you think?"

"Sayori." Rena warns. "Never mind. It is your behavior that is deplorable. One of these days I'll have to take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Have I made myself clear?"

The red head sighs in irritation and storms out of the room. "Whatever! This place that we're living in is punishment enough!!" She slams the door and Reiji looks at Rena. "How is it that your sister hasn't learned to behave properly like you?"

Rena sighs and turns to him. "Reiji I sincerely apologize for her manners. She's...She's just not used to the fact of living here still. She's just scared."

"Nevertheless she needs to know her place here and she will learn how to behave properly." she bows her head. "I understand. I will talk to her about it and see what I can do."

"Good. Now that will be all for tonight." She bows her head again when he stands up. "Very well Reiji. Have a good night." She exits the room and he sighs.

~(XXX)~

When everyone is finished with dinner, they either went to their rooms or went to the game room to play darts. Ayato, Laito, Luna and Sayori go to the game room to play darts. Well except Luna, since she's just watching as an audience.

The rest of the girls are in their rooms and Selena decides to take a bath. She undresses herself and puts on a tan silk robe to cover her body with just her undergarments left on. She grabs her nightwear and heads into the bathroom.

She turns off the nozzle when the tub is full of warm water and goes to the mirror. She takes out her bun and fluffs out her long dirty blonde hair. She hums softly when she untied the robe string around her waist and starts sliding it off her shoulders.

But she stops when she hears water rustling in the bath. "Hm?" She turns around and squeals when she sees Shu in the bathtub, fully dressed. She immediately puts her robe back on, blushing cherry red and storms up to him.

"Shu!! What do you think you are doing?!" she demands. "Could you keep it down?" he sighs. "Why must you be so loud? As you can see, I'm trying to enjoy my bath."

"You're still in your clothes Shu!" She gestures to him in his soaking clothes. "Okay then why don't you come over here and undress me?"

"Huh?!" Selena burns more red and stutters. "That's why you came in here right? Just admit that you were hoping to see me naked."

"I'll admit no such thing!! Especially to someone like you!! Ugh!!" She stomps her foot. "I can't believe that you would even suggest that!! Besides I only came in here so I can take a bath!!"

He opens his eyes a little and smirks at her. "So would you like to come in here and join me?"

"What?! You-Why in the world would I want to do that?!?"

"Look at that. Yes I do believe that you're blushing." She growls and he sighs tiredly. "I'm so tired."

Her anger fades when she started to wonder about something. Something that she's been meaning to ask Shu for a while.

"Shu. The six of you are brothers so why are you all so different from each other then?"

"It's because we have three different mothers." he replies.

"What?" she tilts her head. "Well for starters, Reiji and I were born to the same mother. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets and the three of them come from another mother."

"I see. I never realized. But what about Subaru?"

He starts to sink down. "Subaru is from yet another mother." He suddenly is submerged underwater and Selena panics.

"Shu!!" She grabs his hand and pulls him back up.

Shu's eyes widen as his childhood memories of his hometown being burnt down we're playing through his head. And as he was reminiscing, he didn't realize the grip on Selena's hand was getting tighter until she said something.

"Ow!! Shu, your hand!!" she winces at the pain. "Shu, would you let go?! You're hurting me!!"

He stares at her until he yanks her forward into the tub with him, causing a big splash. She coughs from the water that got to her lungs.

"Shu!! What has gotten into you?!"

She gasps when she felt his hand cup the back of her head. She stares into his sapphire blue eyes as her heart races.

"Now. Let me drink your blood." She gasps fearfully. "What?!"

He stares at her. "You're not frightened of me are you? I can see the fear in your eyes."

Sure enough she was scared. She's never thought that she would be bit anytime soon. Especially at a time like this. In fact she doesn't even know if it will hurt or not.

She gasps when his hand pushes her forward, bringing her closer to him. He stares at her fair yet pale skin.

"You're skin is pale. I bet your flesh will spurt bright red blood like a geyser when I bite you." he grins and chuckles softly. "Looks like I'll be your first."

"But Shu, I thought that you..." he looks up at her. "I thought that you were different from the others. Why are you doing this?" She starts to shake and shiver from fear and the cold air.

"I'm a full blooded vampire, don't mistake me for some gutless mortal. I'll show you a whole new world as you slip into my every desire." she whimpers when he leans down towards her neck.

She felt his fangs pierce her neck and she clutches onto his soaked shirt, whimpering.

"Your blood is so hot." he whispers. "I feel it warming inside me. I can convert."

Selena really starts to shake. "You're getting excited aren't you? What a dirty girl you are. I feel your temperature rise as my fangs caress your throat."

"No." she moans as he bites her again.

He pulls away and sighs. "I think I finally understand why fate has brought you here to live with us. Your blood is of the finest quality." A drop of her blood falls from his mouth and mixes into the water until it is no longer seen.

"So beware. If you have any sense, you'll think twice before reaching out to me again. Never forget."

~(XXX)~

Selena exits the bathroom with her nightgown on and drying her hair with the towel. She takes a seat on her bed and sighs. Well. It finally happened. She got bitten by Shu.

She winces when her fingers brush against the fresh fang marks Shu made there. It hurt when he bit her but it slowly started to fade away when he bit her a couple more times.

She sighs and closes her eyes. Well at least she wasn't bitten by anyone else like Ayato or Laito. That would just be hell for her.

 _"Maybe I should see what the rest of the girls are doing. Then maybe I can calm myself down."_ she thinks as she stands back up.

She exits her room and heads the game room where Sayori and Ayato are versing each other in a game of darts.

~(XXX)~

"Ha! 150! Try to beat that!" Ayato challenges as Sayori rolls her eyes.

Selena takes a seat next to Luna and watches as Sayori raises her dart. She narrows her eyes on the target and throws it forward, hitting the bullseye spot. Luna and Selena clap for her as Ayato gapes in shock.

"Ha!! Double Bullseye! Looks I win." She points to herself before extending her hand out to him. "So pay up dude."

The red head growls but hands her a two 20 dollar bills.

"Congratulations Little Bitch." Laito wraps his arm around her shoulders. "As an award for your win, you and I will-"

"Yeah, not happening." she pushes his face away from hers and walking away to Luna and Selena.

"Congratulations on winning Sayori. You're a real natural at darts." Luna compliments. "Yeah! How in the world did you get to be so good?" Selena asks curiously.

She shrugs nonchalantly and shoves the money in her pocket. "Oh my friends and I would go to some bars and play darts. I would always win because of my awesome aim and throw." she gestures to herself proudly.

Ayato scoffs while Laito chuckles. "Well nevertheless, you are a talented girl when it comes to sports I bet." Selena says.

"Oh you bet your ass I am. Every sport I play, I become this aggressive monster. Like you cannot imagine." she chuckles.

She sighs and her eyes caught a glimpse of Selena's neck. She squints her eyes and looks up at her.

"Selena. What's up with your neck?" she questions, getting the attention from everyone in the room.

The blonde covers the fang marks with her hand and looks away. "It's...Its nothing Sayori. Don't worry about it."

She gasps when Laito removes her hand and inspects the bite mark. "Well well, what's this?" he asks smiling. "Looks like someone made a move."

"Let me see that." Ayato pushes him aside and inspects her neck. "Who made this? Reiji? No. It must've been Shu."

Laito looks up. "Shu, you actually bit Little Blondie here?" he asks interested.

Selena's heart pumps when she turns around and sees Shu lying on a couch.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Ayato raises his voice.

"Keep your voice down please." Shu replies which pisses off Sayori.

He may be a vampire but knowing that Shu had bitten Selena just brought up bad memories from her past. So she was pissed at him for even making Selena feel pain when she didn't even deserve it.

"Shu Sakamaki, I challenge you to a game of darts!!" she bursts out. "Sayori!" Selena exclaims worriedly.

"It's too much work." he says. "Why you little!" she growls and looks behind her when she heard Laito clapping.

"Sounds like fun to me. The prize for the winner will be Little Blondie of course." He chuckles and eyes Selena. "I can't wait."

"The prize?" she asks. "I've had enough with this noise." an irritated voice says.

Reiji and Rena are here now. "Why must you all cause such a commotion?" he asks.

"Sayori, what are you doing?" Rena asks. "I don't want Shu biting Selena again Rena! And if playing darts is the only way for him to back off then I'll challenge him if I want to!"

"I couldn't care less about this girl so don't look at me." Shu says. "Why don't you all be quiet and let me go back to sleep?"

"What a lame response, why am I not surprised?" Reiji scolds. "Leave it to Shu to shrink back from an honest challenge. If you look up the word spineless in the dictionary, you will see his picture next to the definition. He can't do anything without help. A good for nothing deadbeat."

Shu is silent and so is everyone else until he sits up and looks at Sayori. "Sayori Tanaka. I will play your game after all."

So the game started and both Sayori and Shu had impressive scores. However Shu had his darts in the 20 section.

"If Shu lands this next shot, you know what's going to happen. Since we already agreed on the prize, it means that you will belong to him Little Blondie." Laito tells Selena.

She looks at him and shakes her head. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaims as she makes the attempt to leave. "I refuse to stand here and-" Laito stops her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Now, now. You come right back. Prizes are suppose to keep still, don't you know that? Besides, my Little Bitch is sticking up for you, don't you want to know if she wins or not?"

She glares at him but she knows that he has a point. Sayori is sticking up for her and it would be rude to leave if she did win. So she sighs and stays still.

"That's a good girl." Laito grins.

Shu takes his position and aims his dart at the board. Everyone stares at him and anticipation stirs in the room when he throws it. The blue dart hits the 20 spot where his other one's were stuck on.

"Shit." Sayori sighs. "Ooh. Not too shabby. 180." Laito states the score.

Shu turns around and walks away as Laito grins at Selena. "Okay! Here's your prize of one Little Blondie!" he shoves Selena forward and into Shu's back.

She steps back when he turns to her. "Mortals mean nothing to me. They're simply prey for me to feed on." She whimpers when he grabs her chin and tilts it aside, exposing her neck to him.

She could feel his breath on her skin when he leans down. "As you already discovered, you'd best not dream of messing with me. If you hope to stay alive."

He releases her chin and walks away. Sayori closes her eyes and scoffs in irritation as she storms out of the game room.

Rena follows her sister. "Sayori."

She didn't stop walking until she grabs her shoulder. "Sayori, stop!"

She whips around to face her sister. "I don't care if I what I did was risky Rena! I didn't want that lousy bastard to bite Selena again! I don't want any of them to hurt us!"

"And I'm glad to see that you're protecting them Sayori. But you have to know, that the more you fight and stand up to these men, the more danger you bring to not only yourself but to the rest of us. And I don't want that to happen. Because if it did-"

"What am I supposed to do Rena?! I can't just sit here and do nothing while the rest you guys are being..." she grabs her head and squeezes her eyes shut. "I can't go through that again. I can't lose you or Aina the same way we lost mom and dad."

Rena grabs both of her hands in hers. "And you won't. Sayori, I made a promise to them that I would always be there to protect you and Aina. But I can't do that if you don't cooperate with them. I hate this just as much as you do but we have no other choice but to do as they say until we find a way to escape. Do you understand? This is the only way."

Sayori inhales and sighs heavily. "Okay. We'll try it your way." She points to the game room. "But I'm not going to submit to that sick pervert! That is final!"

Rena smiles softly and they walk away. "And I don't blame you.

 ** _Neither would I! XD Hoped you liked this one! See you next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tada!! Here's Ch. 4! Enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except my OC's_**

Chapter 4

It was a peaceful night in Japan and Sayori is escorting her baby sister, Aina, to her next class in night school.

"You know sometimes I wonder if anyone knows about this school. I mean have you ever heard of a night school before? Cause I haven't." Sayori says to her silent sister.

They both stop when she spots a telephone in the hall on a table. "Oh my God, it's a phone." she runs to it and sets her bag on the table. "Well it looks like the cops will know about this place once I call and tell them about our situation."

She picks up the phone and puts it to her ear. Then she turns around and jumps, slams the phone down when she sees Kanato standing there just staring at her.

"Jesus Kanato! It's bad enough that you're creepy looking!! Why are you suddenly appearing out of nowhere?! Jeez!" she places her hand on top of her chest, slowing her heart down.

"You act so surprised but you must know that I have been waiting for you both to come down."

"Huh? You have?" She asks as Aina walks up to her side. She wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Why were you waiting for us?" she asks suspiciously.

"Because I'm thirsty. And Teddy is too." he looks down at his bear. "Tell me the truth Teddy. What do you think of Sayori and Aina for being so insensitive to our needs."

"Well jeez! Like we're suppose to know what you want?" She sighs and crosses her arms. "Alright, I guess we'll get you something. Sound good to you Teddy?" she asks the stuffed bear.

"Would you kindly refrain from addressing my teddy as if you know him?" he growls. "I am the only advisor that Teddy will ever need. Isn't that right Teddy?" he asks his companion.

"Well sorry, I wasn't aware of that. No need to get so worked up." she sighs and grabs Aina's hand. "Anyways, we'll be right back. C'mon Aina."

They walk away leaving Kanato alone. Soon they return with a cup of coffee. "Here. We brought you some coff-" he slaps the cup out of her hands and the hot liquid spills out, landing on the floor and some on Aina's hand. She winces and holds her hand to her chest.

"Whoa what the hell man?!" Sayori yells.

"Don't you know that I prefer things that are sweet?! I hate things that have a bitter aftertaste so I hate coffee!! Why is that so hard you to understand?!" he yells.

"That doesn't give you a reason to spill it on the fl-"

"Don't think you can talk back to me like that!! You're only a worthless mortal so you have no right!!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!! Sorry for not knowing what you like and don't like!" she shoots back.

"I know you! You're not sorry at all so why are you apologizing?!?" Sayori slaps her hand on her forehead. "I was being sarcastic!!! Good God man! What do you want from us?!"

He relaxes a bit and looks down. "It should be obvious. I wanted you to figure that out on your own."

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "Well... I guess then we'll go get you something el-"

"No thank you. I don't want it anymore." He looks at Aina and walks up to her. "Did the hot coffee splash on your fingers when it fell to the ground?" He grabs her hand in his.

Sayori stares at them carefully when she notices that Aina is calm as can be. Which she found quite odd. "I hope it didn't burn your flesh. Your poor little thing."

He licks her fingers and Sayori pulls Aina away from him immediately. "Hey. Sometimes I wonder if you hate me and Teddy. Tell me, do you? Why aren't you interested on learning more about us?"

"To tell you the truth little man, I think your freaking creepy and I hate all vampires." She looks at Aina, who's glaring at her like she's saying, 'How dare you say that?!'

So she sighs and rolls her eyes. "I have no interest in getting to know you or your bear. However Aina seems to think otherwise. She'd loved to get to know you better."

"Then I would appreciate it if she would make the effort to understand me without you or anyone else holding her back." he walks away. "Aina? Would you like to come to class with me?" he asks.

Aina looks at Sayori then runs after him. "Wha-ugh!" she sighs and looks at the empty table. "Huh? Didn't I put my bag here earlier?" she asks herself.

"Hey! What happened to my bag Kanato?!" she calls after him and he stops. "Oh that? I put it up on the roof." Her eyes widen. "What?! Why the hell did you do that?!" she yells.

He looks at her, grinning. "I did it to punish you."

"What?! Are you kidding me right now?!" he looks down at his teddy. "Teddy. Everyone knows that the phone over there has been broken for a while now. it's been like that for almost two weeks now right?"

She looks at the phone and growls. Great. Her bag's on the roof and she just now figured out that the phone has been broken for two weeks. Won't she ever get a break?! She sighs and goes upstairs to retrieve her bag from the roof.

~(XXX)~

As she's walking outside on the roof, she looks around to see if she can find her bag. And she did eventually when she spotted it on the ground. She runs to it and picks it up, dusting it off.

"Little shit. Taking my stuff and putting them on top of the roof for punishment. Who does he think he is?"

She sighs and walks back. At least she got it back now and that's all that matters. She walks until she hears a familiar voice.

"I love you."

"Huh?" she walks towards the place where the voice came from.

"Forever and ever and ever."

She peers around a corner of a building and sees that it's Laito, the last person she'd ever want to see.

"I love you despite myself, whether you want me to or not. I've never forgotten you, your memory haunts me every moment." He inhales and Sayori grimaces at his words.

"I remember the sound of your voice, your intoxicating scent, I remember everything."

He deeply breathes in heavenly and Sayori grimaces even more feeling sick to her stomach.

 _"Whoever he's talking to, I feel sorry for her. Bleh."_ She thinks to herself while rolling her eyes. _"I think I'm gonna throw up."_

"Who's there? I can hear you breathing!" she hears him call out. _"Shit. Looks like I've been caught! Time to go!"_ she yells at herself in her head.

Before she could even take one step, a hand grabs ahold of her shoulder and spins her around. And of course it had to be Laito. He stares down at her with that stupid grin on his face. "If it isn't Little Bitch. Don't you know that eavesdropping is impolite?"

"It's not really eavesdropping if you're talking to yourself out loud dumbass. Or to anyone else if that's what you were doing." She rolls her eyes. "So you did overhear something?" he asks. "You did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! How could I not if you were-"

"Hmm. What shall we do about that?" He grabs her throat suddenly and she claws at his hand. "I-I can't breathe you ass!!"

"But bad little girls need to be punished." he chuckles and her bag falls to the ground.

He slams her up against the doors of the building and presses his body up against hers, with his knee in between her legs. "So tell me Little Bitch, where would you like it? I suppose I should choose the place where you're most sensitive. My thirst will be hard to quench this evening. That's because we creatures of the night become particularly thirsty when there's a full moon."

She look up in the sky and sees the full white moon behind him. "Oh we get terribly thirsty. And the need to quench that thirst becomes so powerful, it drives us mad." She growls when he licks her neck. "You sick fuck!" she hisses.

He straightens up and chuckles before moving her hair away from her neck. "I don't know whether to blame it on the moonlight or not. But I do think I'm getting a little excited here." He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs in her neck.

Sayori grunts and tries to hold back a scream or whimper as he sucks on her neck. He then pulls away a bit confused or surprised. "You taste...amazing." She growls violently before shoving him away from her. "Get the fuck away me!!!" She runs through the doors and down the stairs.

She runs through the empty sidewalks in the city until she finds a phone booth. She goes inside and picks up the phone, dialing 911. It rings for a second then its answered.

"Hello police?! I need your help immediately!! My sisters and I and some others girls are being held hostage by six vampires!! I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me!!"

"Oh I believe you Little Bitch. I always have." Her eyes widen as she looks at the phone in disbelief. "What?! How?! How did you know that I was here?!?"

He chuckles. "I know everything that there is to know about you Little Bitch." She stares at the phone until she had the feeling to look to her right. And right across the street is Laito with a portable flip phone. He puts it away from his ear and lifts his fedora to meet her gaze. She drops the phone in her hands and sprints out of the booth.

She sprints down the sidewalk and looks back to see if he's following her. But once she did, she runs into Laito.

"So did you enjoy your momentarily brush with freedom? Foolish Little Bitch." He grabs her shoulder and wrist when she struggles to get away from him. "You bastard, let go of me!!" he chuckles.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce our today's guest, Mr. Tougo Sakamaki." A news woman speaks on the huge screen on a building and Laito looks at it as soon as that name was mentioned. "Mr. Sakamaki is one of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic about Japan's new strategic..."

"Huh?" She looks at the big screen with the man on there, that seemed to catch the attention of Laito. "Who's that?"

"He is the great statesman, Tougo Sakamaki!" he mockingly says. "He is also our father. Although to me, he's nothing more than an object to my hatred."

"Tougo Sakamaki." she repeats his name as she stares at the man.

She then feels something hit a nerve on her neck and she falls unconscious in Laito's arms. He chuckles as she begins to black out. "Sweet dreams Little Bitch." That was the last thing she heard him say before closing her eyes completely.

~(XXX)~

Sayori flutters her eyes open and finds herself back in her room at the Sakamaki mansion. Laito must've brought her home and put her to bed since he knocked her out. She sits up and looks out of the window into the dark night. She was tired of this.

Why was this whole thing happening to her, her sisters, and to the other girls? Why them specifically? She needed answers and there's only one place she could think of going. A place where she thought she would never go to due to the fact that she never really had any religious belief in Him. A church.

Sayori quickly but quietly sneaks through the mansion to the front door. Surprisingly it's unlocked and she takes the chance to run out all the way to the church she planned on going to. She eventually got there and goes inside. She sighs and leans up against a pillar, staring at the golden metal cross.

"I don't know why I'm here. I guess I'm just desperate to have some answers." She looks away. "I never really believed in you nor am I religious. But..." She sighs and looks at the cross. "If you're actually real then answer me this. "Why us? Why did we have to be the ones for them? Haven't we suffered enough? I lost my parents to two vampires and I'm about to lose my only two sisters to six of them. Along with three other innocent girls! Tell me! Tell me why and what I need to do to save them!"

"Don't bother asking God about that." a voice says. "I'm pretty sure that your Heavenly Father won't answer." Sayori whips around to find Laito there. "Top of the morning. What's up Little Bitch?" he grins.

She stares at him. "How did you know that I would be here?" she asks. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten." He walks forward. "As I've said before, I know everything that there is to know about you. So here's a piece of advice, don't even bother trying to run away again, because I will always find you."

She glares at him. "Alright. If you know so much about me, then why don't you answer my question? Like why were we the ones to be sent to you and your crazy brothers?" He chuckles. "Who gives a crap about that boring stuff?" He asks.

He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "I'm here to expose you. I know what you really are and I'm sure that my brothers would love to know too." He leans down and licks her neck. "What the hell are you doing you freak?! Let go of me!!!" she protests and shoves him away from her.

His fedora falls from his head and he starts to laugh at her. "What's so funny you piece of shit?!" she yells at him. "You are Little Bitch. You shouldn't even waste your breath trying to fight me. No one is going to help you, not even God. He's just a bit of nonsense made up by mortals."

"Maybe so. But you don't know that. Vampires were stories told by us mortals too and I never believed them. I never did until two of them came to my house and killed my parents. So if you're real then maybe He is too."

"Well would you look at that! Don't tell me that you actually believe in Him now."

"I don't know! I honestly don't know what to believe in anymore! I've run out options and I have no place to turn to!! A church took us in when we had no place to go!! So if this is my only option then so be it!!"

He chuckles and walks back up to her. "You're either really stupid or just naive. I suspect you might be both. I wouldn't be surprised, whatever the case is, you're clearly simple minded. But I find your strength and innocence to be quite appealing Little Bitch." He grabs her arm in a tight grip.

"However, you really need to learn that there's nothing in this world to believe in and if you want to accomplish anything, then you're going to have to do more than just pray for it."

"Don't you think I know that?! Even if He isn't real, I will still continue to fight for what I want and what I believe in!!" she yells. "You play the tough girl so convincingly Little Bitch. But I think it's time for me to reveal the lust that lurks deep inside you."

In a second he has her pinned down on a table with rose petals. "Please instruct me. Would you like for me to start from the top of from the bottom?" he smiles slyly.

"You son of a bitch!!! Let me go!!!" she snarls.

"Ohh, are you angry with me? Your eyes are fascinating when your angry. It's cute when you show me your fury like this. Go ahead, get angrier with me if you'd like, call me names if that makes you feel better, but remember no matter how hard you try to fight it, you will never be a match for me."

He pulls off her pink bow on her chest. "For I am inhuman. I can and will force you to submit, and you will be at my mercy." He unbuttons her dress shirt, exposing her chest and neck. "You will let me explore all of the places that you've been too embarrassed to show to anyone before, and in the end, you will belong to me alone."

"Stop it!!! Don't touch me you bastard!!!" she yells and he pulls away, smiling. "I don't think I can take it anymore. Just thinking about what I'll do to you is nearly enough to make me-"

"I will never submit to you Laito Sakamaki!!!! Not to you or anyone else!!! Never!!!"

He chuckles amused. "Well look at you! Trying to act so courageous. That doesn't bother me at all. As a matter of fact, I kind of like it. Now let's see how much you can take in a single day."

He gets off of her and lifts up her leg, brushing his lips on her inner thigh. Sayori is beyond pissed but deep down inside she was terrified. Not once has she ever been treated so intimately by a man before and it petrified her from fighting him. He goes down lower until he bites down on a spot. Her nerve flinch and she groans when she felt the stinging pain on her upper inner thigh.

"That didn't hurt did it? Oh you poor thing. Okay then, I'll make it hurt even more." Sayori shakes and squeezes her eyes shut. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." he says. "You Little Bitch, along with the other girls, were offered up to us as sacrifices by the very church that took you and your sisters in when you were all left alone."

"Bullshit!! You're lying!!" she hisses. "Am I? Well then ask yourself this, who delivered you to us?" She gasps and looks up with disbelief. "That can't be."

"Oh I love it! How I adore that look of shock and disbelief on your face Little Bitch. Now let's get back to enjoying ourselves, shall we?" He leans down to her neck and whispers. "Prepare yourself to follow me on the path down to hell."

He sighs and bites down on her neck. "No is ever going to be saved by their belief. And no one ever will be."

 ** _Poor Sayori. Anyway that's it for today! Have a good day:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here is today's update, Ch. 5! Enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except my OC's_**

Chapter Five

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and the sun starts to set, giving the sky a bright orange color.

Aina is in the rose garden, snipping some red roses for her room. She snips one and stares at it. She begins to remember last night when Sayori came home. She looked so worn out and angry.

Rena gathered up the girls and had asked her what happened. And she told them everything that Laito told her. Especially the part where he told her that it was the church that sent all of them here as sacrifices.

 _"We were all sent here as sacrifices by the churches."_

Everyone was shocked, including Aina. The church people were so nice and so loving. Why would they just give them away as a sacrifice? She sighs and stands up with a bouquet of roses in her arms.

"Ms. Aina." She turns around and sees Kanato. "Please gather those roses and follow me. And be quick about it. I don't like to be kept waiting."

She stares at him and then nods. She then follows him all the way to a cemetery, to a certain grave. "I'm drawn to the grave stones. It possesses a profound darkness. And the perfume of death and the decay lingers among them. I love graves so much. Don't you?" he asks. "They're so cold and quiet and they're utterly indifferent to deter."

She walks up beside him as he stares down at a big stone grave. "My mother lies here. She's been here since I killed her."

He killed his own mother?! "Do you believe that?" he looks at her. "Although it hardly matter what you believe. Teddy, wouldn't you agree?" he asks his bear.

"Now place those roses beside my mother's grave." she nods and sets the bouquet down near the grave.

She stands back up and looks at him. He hugs his bear tightly. "Even though I killed her, I still loved her. I wanted to ease her suffering when she laid there dying." He then glares. "Yet here she is still laying here, desperately wanting me to sing for her. That's all she ever wanted me to do and it's all she ever cared about!!!"

He grabs the bouquet and whacks the grave with it, ruining the roses. Aina stares at him in shock and stops him by grabbing his arm.

He lets the roses fall from his hand and he whips around. "Who do you think you are to stop me you worthless mortal?!" he yells."What can you possibly understand about me and my motives?!"

She stares at him and looks down solemnly. She backs away when he stalks towards her. "Do you get a kick out of deceiving others, is that it?"

Her foot slips on a stone and she falls down on her back. He stares down at her then laughs. "Wow that was awesome! Nice one Aina! I wish you could see how pathetic you look."

Aina looks away, feeling foolish and bullied by him and his laughter. He kneels down to her height.

"Go ahead. Why don't you crawl around in the dirt some more and cry like the pitiful girl you are. Then I might be able to find it in my heart to forgive you." He laughs again.

"Oh Aina. Aren't you sweet? I suppose that'll be enough."

Before she even knew it, he pinned her down on the ground. He opens his mouth, revealing his fangs and she looks away, feelings a nosebleed coming. She whimpers fearfully.

He pulls away. "Let me see. Do mortal women get angry if you don't give them a kiss before pleasuring them?" He asks. "I can never seem to remember."

She struggles and he sighs "Honestly. You women are such a pain sometimes."

He leans down and his lips is locked on hers in a soft kiss. Kanato had kissed her. Her first kiss was with a vampire. He pulls away only to bite down on her neck. She grunts and whimpers from the pain that came from his fangs.

He pulls away and sniffs her neck. "You smell very sweet. And you taste like sugar. Honestly it's driving me crazy!" He bites her again.

"She squeals when he bites her again, showing him that he's hurting her.

He pulls away. "Oh yes, I forgot." He runs his fingers through her dark purple hair. "I'm supposed to make it feel good to you too."

His hand trails down from her neck to her chest. He smiles and bites down right above her left breast. She groans and he wraps his arms around her, sucking the blood from her.

"You taste so delicious. I don't think I'll ever stop." He continues to drink more of her bloody as Teddy is watching over them.

~(XXX)~

After Kanato was finished with her, Aina walks back from the cemetery to the mansion, feeling weak from the amounts of blood loss Kanato took from her. Luna and Rena were outside talking until they spot Aina walking toward them.

"Aina?" Luna asks before spotting the bite marks on her neck and chest. "Aina!!"

They both run over to her and Aina falls into Rena arms. "Oh my God."

She observes the marks. "She's been bitten and she lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest. Help me take her to her room Luna."

"Okay." the white maiden nods and helps Rena carry Aina back inside the mansion.

They were so worried about her, they didn't even notice that someone was watching them.

"What the hell are you doing here Ritcher?" Subaru asks. "I'd rather you call me uncle. Subaru."

"Ugh shut up. And get lost!" Strong winds suddenly blows. "I know that you grow impatient. But the hour of awakening will come."

Richter is gone when Subaru opens his eyes and looks at the three girls. _"The hour of awakening will come?"_

~(XXX)~

After Rena and Luna got Aina into bed, Rena asked Luna to look after her until she wakes up. She agreed to that job and Rena left the two in the room. She closes the door behind her and sighs.

 _"I can't believe this is already happening to her. She's too fragile to be treated like this."_ She clenches her fists.

She walks down the halls towards her own room but she stops when she heard moaning from a different room. She walks towards the room and pushes open the cracked door, revealing a neat and tidy lab.

She walks inside and sees Reiji, sleeping in a chair, moaning.

 _"So it was him that was moaning. He must be having a nightmare. I suppose I should wake him up."_

She walks up to him and gently places her hand on his shoulder, which makes him open his eyes instantly.

"Oh it's you. What do you think you're doing in here?" he asks making her straighten up. "Pardon me Reiji." She calmly bows her head.

"I can't believe you actually woke me up. With the smell of your blood." He closes the book on his lap. "Again, I apologize for disturbing you."

"I suppose I referred to the dream I have having." He touches his shoulder that Rena touched. "It was a nightmare."

He looks up at her. "So. Can I help you with something?" he asks. "Actually, I came in here because I heard you moaning. I thought that something was wrong." she replies honestly.

He reaches forward and retrieves his glasses. "Well now that that you're here, please wait a moment. I was thinking that I would like a cup of tea." He stands up from his chair and walks over to his tea set.

He gets himself a cup of tea and sips it. He sets the cup down and Rena stares at him.

"I've neglected to inform you of your position so I take it you don't know what your supposed to do?"

"No not really." She takes a seat on a chair. "But there is something that I would like to discuss with you. It is about my sister, Aina."

"Nevertheless, I wasn't aware that I'd have to explain things that should be obvious. Did you honestly believe that I would make a cup of tea for you too?" he asks.

"You do not need to trouble yourself with such manners Reiji. To you, we may be guests here and you may be a gracious host, however if we are to live here, you do not need to trouble yourself, when I can obviously make it myself."

"I wish you would refrain from being self important. It is very presumptuous. I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

She nods once and looks around. "So this is your laboratory, I assume? I wonder, do any of your brothers use it as well? Like Shu perhaps?"

"Just hearing his name makes my ears feel unclean." he growls lowly.

She stares at him. "Tell me Reiji. Why do you hate your brother so much? Every time you speak of him, you sound as if you're going to murder him."

He stands up. "You do not need to know the reason behind that."

He walks over to his windows and stares outside as his childhood memories of him being a small child and his mother being alive play in his mind. He was left alone by his own mother who treated Shu with love and care while he was left with nothing from her. No matter what he did, she would not acknowledge him or his great achievements. It sickened him.

He turns to Rena. "On second thought, I'll make an exception. I will share my tea with you today and we will discuss about your sister."

He pours a the hot tea in the china cup and hands her it. "Here. Be my guest." She takes it and bows her head. "Thank you very much Reiji." She sets it on her lap as he takes a seat.

"So tell me. What is it that you wish to discuss about your sister?" He knots his fingers together after he took another sip from his teacup. "She has been bitten today." she closes her eyes. "And whoever did took a lot of blood from her."

"Is that so?" he asks nonchalantly. "Yes. When Luna and I found her, she was very weak. She could barely stand up." She opens her eyes to look at him.

"Reiji, you have to tell your brothers to be very careful with the girls when it comes to feeding. Whoever bit Aina, almost killed her and it will take a while for her to regain her energy."

"I thought it was clear to you Ms. Tanaka, that you are to become our prey. We will quench our thirst despite how much blood we need. And if you die, we will simply dispose your body and find new blood supply. So in other words it is irrelevant to me whether your sister dies or not."

She stares at him, glaring and squeezing the teacup in her hands. "You sicken me." she growls lowly. "Despite you a being courteous and chivalrous man, you're no different from your brothers. All that you'll ever need is blood and you will kill a person to get it!! Especially a young woman like Aina. She's only a child!! Of all the brothers here, I thought that you would be the one to understand that. That is a mistake that I won't ever make again."

She takes a sip from the tea he gave her and stands up to leave. But then she starts to feel strange. Her stomach feels queasy and she felt like she was going to throw up. She covers her mouth and suddenly drops the china full of tea, shattering it on the ground before she fell down with it. Her hand got cut severely by a shard of glass when she fell. Reiji stares down at her and walks to a table with his potions.

"What...what is going on? What is the meaning of this?" she groans.

He reads something in his book. "There is no need for you to worry. Nothing in that cup will endanger your life. However. I don't like the numbing effect it's having on you." He closes his book as Rena struggles to sit up on her knees.

"I'll have to make it all over again." she grunts when he grabs her chin and forces her head up to open her mouth. "Now drink this."

He pours green liquid in her mouth and let's go of her chin. She covers her mouth and swallows it, coughing. "You know to cover your mouth when you cough but what you don't know is that when you break something in this house you must tidy them up immediately."

She lowers her hand and lifts her bleeding one to inspect the deep cut. Reiji kneels down and grabs her bleeding hand inspecting, it as well.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. Like with the shattered cup on the floor, things within perfection hold no interests for me and I will not tolerate them. However. I must admit that I'm intrigued by the way you infuse the air with such a sweet aroma."

Rena tenses up when he licks her bleeding wound and pulls back quickly like he tastes something surprisingly sweet.

"What is this?" he asks himself before standing up and turning away from her.

He stands there as he slowly takes off his white gloves. "It seem that I have been soiled by your blood." he states making her stand up. "You have not! I will not stand here and tolerate your-!"

"I do not wish to hear your complaints Ms. Tanaka. In fact I have had it with your impertinent remarks." He slightly turns around and looks at her.

Rena freezes when she sees the hard look in his eyes. That look. She's seen it before. It was the same look that the vampires made on her mother when they attacked her. She starts to back away.

He drops his gloves and has her pinned up against his bookshelves in a second. "Reiji!" she yells. He stares at her and her anger boils. "Unhand me at once!!!"

She growls and flinches when his cold hand touches her cheek. "You may as well save your breath. No one will hear you if you scream." He opens his mouth, revealing his fangs. "You...You monster!!" she hisses.

"To me mortals are nothing more than containers of blood. But despite the fact that you're a worthless vessel, I wish to give you more pleasure than I have ever given anyone before. Here." He leans down and his fangs pierce her throat.

She grunts as she felt his fangs go deeper inside her. She growls and uses her arm to hit his. "Stop it this instant!!!" she demands.

He slams his hand beside her head, making a big thud. "Learn your place human!" he orders. "You're nothing. And I will not tolerate for disobedience."

He grabs ahold of her wrist with the bleeding hand and pins it against the book shelf in a tight grip. "You will learn to fear me more and more." he growls.

"What do you think, shall I bandage your wound? I will bind it so tightly that your blood flow will be cut off entirely and your hand will rot and fall off at the wrist." she winces when his grip is getting tighter. "How do you think you'll scream if that happens? The very idea of something like that makes me so happy." he whispers.

"Reiji. You're...insane." she growls. "If I ever get the chance, I'll slice your head off with a silver sword. Just like I did with those that ruined my life. I won't hesitate to make quick work of your death, I promise you that."

"That's where we are different Ms. Tanaka. You see, I will be the one to kill you as well. However I will make sure that your face will distort with remorse and deep regret and you will suffer, finally screaming and crying. You will die a painful and bitter death."

His memory of his mother dying appears, reminding him that she died in peace. Which he did not want for her to do.

 _"I am finally at peace."_

"In the end you would die with a smile on your face. No. I cannot allow it. I will not allow it! You do not deserve a peaceful death mother and I have no intention on giving it to you!! How could you expect me to allow that? After everything you put me through?!"

Rena stares at him in extreme shock and confusion when he spoke like that. Why was he talking to her like that? Was he even talking to 'her' specifically? He wraps his arm around her waist and whispers in her ear. "So I will not allow it."

He slightly pulls away but with a silver knife in his hand that he retrieved from the hem of her skirt.

"Let it be known that I shall confiscate all weapons that you possess in this house, for they are very lethal and unacceptable."

Rena puts on her serious face. "Do what you will Reiji. But let it be known that I will get them back."

She pulls herself away from him and walks to the door. But she stops and looks at him.

"By the way, the poison you gave me is unfinished. If you find the numbing affect not to your liking then may I suggest using Wolfsbane. It may be poisonous but it's also a sedative that will slow down the pulse."

She looks away into the empty hallway. "I should know because my father was a chemist. He taught me a lot about herbs and how to make potions. Have a good night Reiji."

She walks out and closes the door, leaving an impressed but suspicious vampire behind.

 _ **Ooh! Rena knows how to make potions as well! How about that?! Haha;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch. 6 is here!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except my OC's_**

Chapter 6

It was a foggy but quiet and peaceful night at the Sakamaki mansion and the only thing that was disturbing l the night was a gentle singing voice. Kanato is singing a song.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine_

Aina heard him and she couldn't help but to look for that beautiful voice. Once she followed the voice, she found Kanato there, sitting on a balcony railing, singing

Sensing someone watching him he smiles at looks at her. "Oh hello Aina." He looks up at the night sky where the stars and crescent moon are as well. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

She nods before walking up to his side and staring at the night sky as well. She leans on the railing and looks at him.

"That song I was just singing is called Scarborough Fair. I sing that song to Teddy all the time." he looks down at his friend before looking at her. "He loves it when I sing it to him. Do you like it too?"

She nods and Kanato starts singing again.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine_

Aina smiles and sings too.

 **(A/N: Kanato sings the words without parentheses and Aina sings the words in the parentheses.)**

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt (deep forest green)_

 _Parsley sage rosemary and thyme_

 _Without no seams nor needle work (blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain) Then she'll be a true love of mine (sleeps unaware of the clarion call)_

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land (a sprinkling of leaves)_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme (washes the grave with silvery tears)_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand (A soldier cleans and polishes a gun)_

 _She'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather (War bellows blazing in scarlet battalions)_

 _Parsley sage rosemary and thyme (General order their soldiers to kill)_

 _And gather it all in a bunch of heather (And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten) Then she'll be a true love of mine_

The two then sing together in harmony.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine_

When they finished singing, Kanato laughs happily. "Wow Aina! I never knew that you had a beautiful voice. Teddy thinks it's amazing."

She blushes and says nothing. "You can sing yet you don't want to speak. Let me guess. You're afraid of what people will think of you if you do, aren't you?"

She shakes her head. "You're just afraid?" She nods and he chuckles. "You really don't have a clue of how that makes you sound do you? It makes you sound arrogant and weak. You're incredibly foolish." he chuckles. "It is so cute, I can't but but laugh."

Feeling a bit hurt by his words she sighs and looks away.

"Unlike you mortals, I am inhuman. I'm not afraid of anything. Like falling down from here. Doesn't bother me at all." He swings his legs back and forth, making Aina a bit nervous. "You're worried that I might fall, aren't you?" he asks.

She nods. "You don't need to worry about me Aina. I'll be perfectly fine." He stays silent for a minute. "But seriously. Do you want me to come down from here?" She nods again.

He chuckles and sighs. "Well I suppose I'll get down then. Since you want me to so much." She smiles pleased but it fades when he stands up on the railing and spreads his arms out. "Well. Good bye cruel world."

He falls backwards and his body hits the ground with a heavy thud, causing Aina to gasp and run back inside. She runs outside to him and touches his cold face, making sure that he's breathing. He opens his eyes.

"You really are annoying." he states before looking at her. "How can you believe that a tiny fall from the second floor could actually hurt someone like me?" He sits up and looks down, closing his eyes. "I only wish I could die as conveniently as that, it must be very nice."

She tilts her head at him and he stands up.

"But this isn't the time or place." He smiles softly and looks down at her. "But anyway. I think I'd like to take you somewhere special today. I'm quite fond of this particular place, so I would really like to show you."

And so he did. He takes her to a room full of female wax figures that look too real to be wax. According to Aina at least. She looks around at the figures as he leads her farther into the room.

"Whenever we come here Teddy seems to perk up a little. Isn't that right Teddy?" Aina stares at some. "You don't look like you're enjoying it too much though." he states.

She looks around nervously. "I do realize that Teddy is the cutest of them all of course. But these women are nothing more than empty shells. Manikins that possess no souls at all, so I guess in a way, Teddy is just like them."

She walks around and looks at some more. Did he say that they don't have... souls? He chuckles. "I think you would be very beautiful. If you were a silent corpse too."

She turns around and comes face to face with Kanato's big purple eyes. "Say. Would you like to become one of these figures? Right here and now?"

Feeling scared now, she takes a step back. "I'd keep you displayed so carefully, I promise. It would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend. Especially if it was you. Doesn't he deserve to be happy? Don't you see Aina, it would be a win win situation for you and Teddy!" He grabs her shoulder and squeezes it. "So what do you say? Shall we do it right now?" he eagerly asks.

She shakes her head and shoves his hand away. She runs off but he grabs her wrist, pinning her up against a wall, chuckling sinfully.

"Why would you try to run away? Am I really that scary? Well your nose is bleeding, so I guess I am. However that is an excellent expression on your face." She whimpers when he licks her lips with the blood, dripping from her nose.

"Aw. I just love it when you look like this Aina. It's wonderful, I wish you could see it. When I see a face distorted with fear, I just get so excited, I just can't help myself." He licks her neck and she squeals.

He pulls away and observes her face. "Now what shall I do with that noisy mouth of yours? I think I'll sew it shut with nice tidy stitches."

She gasps. "And then I'll replace your eyes with balls of glass. What color would you like them to be?" he asks. "When drained of blood, your skin will become so smooth and white."

He cups her cheek. "It's so beautiful, like the finest porcelain." He opens up her dress shirt a little, exposing her neck and collarbone. He sighs before penetrating her skin with his fangs.

"I'll drink every drop of your exquisite blood until you run dry. So please don't worry. You will soon be lovelier than the prettiest bride in here."

Aina looks at the manikins in terror. "That's right Aina. They're all sacrificial brides."

"I will make you as comfortable as I can. Given the circumstance." His hand grabs her throat and squeezes it. She chokes as he chuckles wickedly.

"Kanato!" His smile fades away and looks at his brother, Ayato. "Reiji wants to see you."

"Aw. How inconvenient." He let's go of Aina's throat, letting her fall on her knees, coughing.

He turns around and leaves. When he's gone Ayato walks up to the girl, who whimpers and immediately covers her nose again.

"Relax! I'm not gonna bite ya. For three reasons. One: I'm not really into it today. Two: You're blood isn't as appealing as Pancake's I'm sure. And three: If I did, not only will Kanato be pissed, but your sisters as well. I'll never hear the end of it. So you see, not gonna hurt ya."

After hearing these reason, Aina lowers her hands from her nose and eventually relaxes. "You better get going before he comes back. Unless you wanna stay here?"

With that, she scrambles away but stops and looks at him. She bows and runs off. "Tsk. Why can't Pancake ever be that quiet?" he asks before leaving himself.

~(XXX)~

Aina found the rest of the girls and she stayed with them ever since. Luna spotted the bite mark on her and couldn't help but feel awful for her. She felt so bad, she needed some time alone to herself. So she went exploring in the mansion and had come upon Subaru leaning up against a window sill.

"S...Subaru?" she asks softly.

He straightens up and stares at her. "If you and the rest stay here, you will all definitely die. So don't linger if you value your life." She stares at him and sighs as she walks to him. "It's not like we have any choice Subaru."

She leans into him and sighs sadly as he remains silent. "Go right now." She opens her eyes and steps away from him. "What?"

"This may be your only chance."

She stares at him and then hugs him tightly. "Thank you Subaru. I will never forget this." She cups his cheek. "You are a good man."

With that she turns and runs away, leaving Subaru alone to look up at the crescent moon.

~(XXX)~

"What? You mean that we can actually leave this place right now?!?" Sayori asks.

"Subaru said that we could. This is our only chance. So let's take it and run." Luna says.

"This is great!! Rena we can finally be free from these guys!! We won't have to die by giving them our blood anymore!!!" Sayori looks at her eldest sister.

"Yes, this is a rare opportunity. So I suggest that we start packing immediately and meet up at the door."

"I'm with you sis! Let's go." All the girls departure to go to their rooms to pack.

When the girls finish packing, they all meet up at the door with their luggage. All except Yui, who had no luggage with her.

"Yui. Where is your luggage?" Rena asks.

Yui looks up at them. "I'm not leaving." They all stare at her like she just grew another head.

"What?! Yui, if you stay here, they're going to drink you dry!! Don't you want to get out of here and I don't know live?!" Sayori snaps.

"Of course I do Sayori." She says. "Then why are deciding to stay? It's dangerous here." Selena says.

"Because..." she looks down. "I need to know the truth. Of why I was sent here. All of us. There is a reason for it and I want to know what it is." she looks down. "You girls can go without me. I'll be fine."

"Yui, we're not leaving here without you." Rena places her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're a team! We're all in this together!!" Sayori adds. "I don't want to hold you all back from having your freedom. You all have homes to go to I'm sure."

All of them say nothing until Rena speaks. "Yui, to be honest with you, we have no home to go to."

"What?" Rena wraps her arms around her sisters shoulders. "We are orphans Yui. Our parents were murdered by two drifting vampires. And a church took us in for the time being."

"My whole family died in a car accident and I too was taken in by the church." Selena gestures to herself.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me and my father abandoned me at a church as well." Luna adds.

"I guess we all have something in common. We're all homeless." Rena says before looking at Yui again. "Even though we would love to leave this place Yui, we cannot leave you here. We will not abandon you like we all have been. So if you choose not to go. Then I'm not going either."

"Me either!" Sayori extends her hand out and Rena places her hand on top, along with the other girls.

"I'm with you ladies all the way." Selena adds.

"You girls are all the family I have." Luna joins.

"We will never leave each other behind." Rena says and Yui smiles at them, touched by their words and friendship they shared with her.

"Thank you guys. Thank you all so much." she wipes her wet eyes and they all hug each other. Yui is so grateful to have friends like them.

~(XXX)~

Luna enters the room where Subaru is. "Subaru."

"Should've left when you had the chance. You wasted a rare opportunity." she walks up to him.

"Yui didn't want to leave, so we stayed. We couldn't leave without her. We were told that we offered to you and your brothers by the church as offerings but she thinks that it's something else. So please Subaru. If you know anything about us being sent here or anything at all. Please tell us or at least me."

He scoffs. "I know nothing about your situation or anyone else's." She looks down a little disappointed. "I see."

He glances at her face and for a second he couldn't help but see his mother there, which causes him to gasp softly. She looks back up at him as he stands and extends his hand out to her with a silver knife. She looks at it until he takes her hand and sets the weapon in hers.

"This silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us, with a single stab through the heart." She stares at the knife in her hands.

"But...why would you?..." He walks away before she could finish her question.

As he walks away, he begins to remember the day his mother gave him that knife. She wanted him to kill someone. But who was it she wanted him to kill? Whoever it is, he will fulfill her last wish to him.

~(XXX)~

"Whoa, hang on a minute. Subaru gave you this silver knife. And it can kill a vampire with a single stab through the heart? Am I saying this right?" Sayori asks.

"That's what Subaru said. I just don't know why he would give this to me. And where I'm supposed to put it for the time being."

Sayori looks around then looks back at Luna. "Well I'll be glad to take it out of your hands for the tonight.

"Really? Why?" The white maiden tilts her head.

"Eh I have a slight feeling that I might be needing it for protection tonight."

She narrows her eyes and Luna understood right away.

"Oh. Of course. Here you go." She hands her the knife. "Just make sure that you take good care of it. I think it means a lot to Subaru."

Sayori chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like the bastard."

A tint of pink hits her cheeks and she glances away. "He's...He's actually not that bad. Once you get to know him. I mean he did give us the chance to run away tonight. I doubt that any one of his brothers would do that."

The red head nods and crosses her arms. "Yeah, I suppose your right. Well thanks for letting me borrow the knife. I'll be sure to give it back to you tomorrow. G'night Luna." she waves before walking away.

"Good night Sayori." she waves back before heading to her own room.

Sayori closes her door when she goes inside her room. "Hey Little Bitch. You know I get antsy when you keep me waiting."

She sighs heavily and turns around to face him. "I thought I told you not to come into my room anymore." He gets up from the bed.

"Oh what's the matter? Are you in a grumpy mood again?" He walks up to her and she glares at him. "I want you to get the hell out."

"You can't possibly be serious about that, right Little Bitch?" She points the knife at his face. "Oh I am dead serious about that, Little Bastard." she mocks the name calling and he observes the knife in her hand. "Hm? Ah, I see you have Subaru's silver knife."

He grabs her hand in both of his and has the knife pointed at his chest where his heart is. This is certainly not the reaction she was hoping for. She looks up at him, confused as hell.

"What are you doing?" she asks suspiciously. "My what an honor this is. I must admit that I'm deeply touched Little Bitch. I never knew how much you loved me."

She pulls away from him. "Hey, whoa whoa! Hold up there Casanova! What are you talking about? Who said that this deadly weapon is a sign for love?"

"Murder is very special to a vampire. The ultimate way to confess your love is to kill us. That knife you wield holds great power. It's the only weapon that can end the life of an immortal."

She crosses her arms and sighs. "Well this is really disappointing. This was not the reaction I was hoping for." she grumbles.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much that you end up hating them?" He pushes her up against the door. "After all, the two of us are more alike than we are different. Your hot blood with its heavy aroma speaks to me. It speaks volume."

"Okay pal, you really lost it this time and I think I'm gonna throw up from your cheesy pick-up lines." She rolls her eyes and he leans towards her ear. "No matter how much you resist me, your blood knows that you want me."

"Good God, you are a very persistent pig aren't you? Get away from me." she sneers as she pushes him away.

"Don't be shy. You can say it, scream out that you want me. There's no need for you to ignore your selfish desires. Why do you try so hard to contain yourself from the things that you want most in life?"

She stares at him and sighs. "I don't know why exactly. But it is important that I do." He grins and leans down towards her neck but stops when she speaks again.

"Maybe it's because I believe that I will become a better person if I don't submit to the things that I desire the most. If I give in now, then I'm nothing to be even compared to my sister Rena. I wish to be strong and as courageous as her one day and you know what they say. Even if the flesh is weak, I will not be tempted, I will still remain strong."

He pulls away from her and stares a little shocked. He then chuckles before laughing. "Oh I never met a girl like you. You amuse me. At first I was only interested in drinking your blood. But now, I think I've changed my mind."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

He grabs her face and his lips are on hers. She muffles in shock and her whole body freezes. The silver knife clatters on the floor as it simply slips out of her hand.

 _"He's...He's kissing me? This pervert is my first kiss?!"_

After realizing that a vampire had stolen her first kiss, her emotions went from shocked to rage. She growls and shoves him away from her.

"You son of a bitch!!! Now I am going to kill you!!!"

She grabs the knife from the floor and charges. Laito just stands there smiling, unfazed by her attack. When she swipes her hand down, he catches her wrist and dips her, placing another affectionate kiss on her lips.

She struggles furiously and drops the knife to push his face away from hers. She pounds her fist on his shoulder and muffles in rage. She gasps deeply for air when he pulls away and he chuckles.

"You shouldn't be angry at me for stealing your first kiss Little Bitch. After all, you do belong to me and me alone. And I will be your first everything."

"The only thing you'll ever be for me is my first murder victim!!" she snarls. "There's no way in hell that I'll ever belong to you!! I'd rather die!!"

"Baby you wound me. I simply pour out my feelings to you and all you do is push me away. It makes my heart ache. Oh well, no matter!"

He suddenly drops her and she hits the floor. He walks to her door. "There will come a time where I'll make you mine completely. But until then..." he winks at her. "Keep on being sexy for me Little Bitch."

He walks out of her room and she lays on the floor until she scrambles up to the door and locks it. Her heart is pounding hard and her breathing is slow.

She turns and leans on her door and sinks down until she's sitting down. She runs her hands up her face and holds her head. Even though she's pissed off right now, Sayori is actually terrified.

Laito. That man. That creature of the night, is out to get her and she doesn't know what to do. She couldn't fight him. He's a vampire, he's so much stronger than her.

The red head sighs and lays her head back, touching her lips. They still tingled from his lips being on hers. Out of every man in this world that had to kiss her, it just had to be him.

She shakes her head and groans. "I'm gonna die." She looks up ahead and sees the silver knife. She gets up and scoops it up from the floor.

She squeezes the hilt and looks out the window. "No. He's gonna die." She grins at the image of her seeing Laito crumble into ashes as soon as she stabs him in the chest.

The next time he goes after her again, oh she'll be ready for him. She'll be ready.

 ** _Hm! First kiss! Wow. See you next chapter!;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alrighty here is Ch. 7!!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except my OC's_**

Chapter 7

It was raining hard due to the storm that was hovering above Japan. Yui is fast asleep until she stirs awake to the storm. She gets up from her bed and heads towards her window. "It's raining really hard out there." She gasps when she hears her door open and much to her relief, it's only the girls.

"Oh you're awake as well?" Rena asks as they all walk inside her room. "We couldn't sleep either due to the storm."

"Yeah it's really coming down hard." Selena says pushing the curtain aside. "I know. I wonder if it'll stop any time soon." Yui says joining her to look out the window.

She looks down towards the garden and sees a figure there. "Huh?" She sees that's its not one of the brothers. No this was a female. A beautiful tall woman with long purple hair and is wearing a black dress.

"Who is that woman down there in the garden?" She asks gaining the whole attention of the girls.

"Huh?"

"A woman?"

"In the garden?"

"Where is she, I can't see her."

Even though they couldn't see her, Yui could. And she sees the woman slowly turning around to face her. And then she smiles, causing Yui's heart to ache and her fall on the ground.

The girls all surround her with worry.

"Yui, are you alright?!"

"What's the matter with you?!"

"Yui." Rena shakes her shoulder.

The girls gasps when the windows suddenly open and the strong winds blow into the room. Yui then sits up and opens her eyes. But she doesn't react to what had just happened. Instead she stands up and walks out of the room.

Rena stands up and looks at the rest. "I'm going to follow her. You girls stay here."

"What?! Oh hell no! There's no way I'm staying here and not seeing what's up with Yui." Sayori runs out too and the rest follow.

"Hey wait up for us Sayori!" Luna calls after her.

Rena sighs and runs out of the room to follow Yui as well. She leads them down to an underground water way, where it was getting darker and darker the further Yui walked in.

"Now remember girls, stay close together. We don't want anyone to get lost." Rena says before the darkness engulfed them all.

It starts to get brighter when they kept in walking. But its getting too bright. Like the sun is out.

"Huh? Weren't we just in an underground waterway? What are we doing back here?" Sayori asks looking around the bright surroundings.

They were back at the Sakamaki mansion but something was off. It's not night nor is it raining anymore. They all hear children laughing and they gasp when they see the three triplet boys as children.

"I don't believe it." Rena says. "Is that...Ayato, Kanato, and Laito?" Selena asks.

They run past them and three bats fly away, making the small Kanato cry. "I worked so hard to catch those bats but now they got away."

"Don't cry Kanato, it's no big deal. It'll be super easy to catch them again." Young Laito says.

"Yeah really! Stop blubbering like a baby! I'll catch 'em for ya! Just watch me!!" Young Ayato says.

The two boys start running until a woman called. "Ayato!"

The girls sees the beautiful woman with purple hair walk up to them. "So this is where you've been all this time. I need you to come with me right now."

"Who is that woman?" Luna asks.

Aina looks carefully at her and blinks a couple of times. "That's...That's their mother." Rena and the rest look at her in shock. "Aina! Did you just talk?!" Sayori exclaims.

"Listen. You're going back inside to study." The woman orders harshly at the young boy. "But I don't want to! Gimme a break! All I seem to do is study!!" he pouts.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Return to your room this instant." she demands. "It's not fair when Kanato and Laito get to play while I get to study!!"

"That's because you're not like the other children. You're special."

"No I'm not!!" he yells. "I just wanna play some more!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" she yells, making Ayato flinch. "You are the successor. You do know what that means don't you?! Now tell me Ayato. What is it that you must do?" she asks.

The small boy looks down and solemnly repeats what he's been taught to say. "I must become number one. I must be the best. Better than my brothers. Better than anyone."

"And what if you fail to do so?" she asks.

"Then I am not worthy enough to be my mother's child. And I only deserve to be sunk down to the bottom of a lake."

The girls gasps at what he just said as his mother smiles.

"Exactly! That's a good boy! You're utterly useless to me unless you're number one, so you better work harder. What happens to worthless boys? They spend an eternity, cold and drenched at the bottom of the lake. All alone where no one can hear them scream. If you don't want that to happen to you, then go to your room right now."

Ayato stands there for a minute and then runs off. Later on Kanato runs up to the woman when she's sitting on a bench. "Mother!"

"What is it Kanato, my precious little songbird? Sing to me. Sing me that beautiful song of yours."

"Yes mother! As you wish!"

As Kanato sings to his mother, Sayori stares at the young Laito. To be honest he's a little cute as a kid. He's so happy and... non perverted. She wonders what changed him through the years he's grown.

"Well!! I have never in my life have seen such a cold hearted bitch like her!!" Selena hisses while glaring at the woman. "She is his mother and she threatens to drown him if he's not the best!"

"Even though I'm not particular fond of Ayato, he didn't deserve to be treated like that." Rena says glaring at the woman as well. "No wonder why he's so arrogant and a rebel."

"Well she is no doubt the triplets mother. But I was told that the brothers were born from three different mothers. So if that's one of them, then where's-"

They all turn around when they heard a young dog barking. They see young Shu, holding a German Shepard puppy. And he's laughing as the small animal licks his face.

"Hey that's Shu!" Selena says before running over towards him.

They quickly followed and they see a woman in a dark red dress with long blondish orangish hair. And next to her is a young boy with glasses, reading a book.

Rena stares at him and soon recognizes him. "Reiji?" she whispers.

Shu comes up to them with the puppy and the woman stands up. "Shu. What do you think you're doing with that mongrel?" She asks.

He holds out the puppy. "Look! My friend just gave him to me! Isn't he cute?"

"Release that vile thing at once." she calmly orders.

The puppy licks his face. "Hey that tickles!" Reiji glares at him and the mother speaks again.

"Shu. You mustn't forget that you are the eldest son. You will be the head of this family one day. Therefore you must properly conduct yourself at all times."

A butler nods and walks up to him, trying to take the puppy from the young Shu but he refuses. "No! What do you think you're doing?! I said no!! I promised my friend that I'd take care of him!!"

His mother walks up to him and gives him a hard and cold stare, causing him to release the puppy. He then runs off crying.

When she sits back down, Reiji looks at her. "Mother look! I finished memorizing this entire book!"

But she paid no attention to him. So he growls softly and goes back to reading his book. Rena stares at the young Reiji.

"So that's why he hates Shu so much."

Yui steps forward and then notices a white rose beside her foot. She bends down to pick it up. But when she did a thorn cuts her finger. "Ow!" She drops the rose and now everyone is in a white rose garden with a huge tower in the distance.

"This place..." Luna looks around and walks forward as she sees a young Subaru.

She sees that he's staring up at the tower and looks up herself. And there in the barred window is a woman that he resembles.

"That must be his mother." Rena says.

The woman stares down at the child before walking away and young Subaru let's the silver knife in his hand fall to the ground. The same knife he gave to Luna that night.

Now they're at a different place where the the triplets mother is sitting with an unfamiliar man.

"Who is that man?" Selena asks.

Rena narrows her eyes at the pair as he holds the woman's hand in his.

"Cordelia. You are by far the most beautiful and elegant creature that walks this earth. All worldly things exist only to love you and to kneel adoringly at your feet." The man says.

Sayori groans and rolls her eyes. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick again. What is it with these guys and their lovesick words?! Seriously."

The woman, also known as Cordelia, giggles when he kisses her hand. "Oh Ritcher. How I wish I could always keep you by my side, whispering your sweet nothings into my ear."

Yui looks over and sees young Ayato standing behind a pillar, glaring at the pair. "Ayato." she says.

Then everything that was once full of color is suddenly black and white.

"Huh? What's happening?" Luna asks.

Everything is frozen in place. All except Cordelia, who turns her head to look at the girls, mainly Yui. Her heart ached again and she falls down unconscious.

Then everything around the girls started to fade away and darkness engulfed them. Then the next thing they knew, they were back inside the mansion or outside of it.

Luna woke up in the rose garden, Rena in the library, Aina on a balcony, Selena in the living room, and Sayori woke up in the underground water way with Yui, who was just woken up by Ayato.

Yui groans and looks around. "Ayato. Where are we?" Sayori looks around and stands up. "You're in the underground waterway."

"Again?" Sayori rubs her head catching the attention of the two. "I don't... understand. How did we get here?" Yui asks. "You really don't remember?" Sayori asks. "The girls and I followed you inside this place."

She looks around for the rest of the girls. "Who are nowhere to be found at the moment."

"You two shouldn't even be here. Stay away from here when it's raining." Ayato's orders.

Yui looks over and points to a big door. "What's behind that door?" Ayato looks at the door then back at her. "That's something you don't need to know right now." He spots her bleeding finger. "Huh? You're finger's bleeding. What happened?"

She looks at her fingers. "I wonder how I cut it." She then remembers that rose she picked up. The thorn on it is what cut her.

"Hm. You give off such a sweet aroma." A voice says from behind Sayori.

It's Laito. "You should bottle up that scent and call it temptation." He chuckles and wraps his arms around Sayori's waist. "I'm so glad I ran into you here. Whaddya say we have a little fun together?"

"Ayato eyes Yui, being tempted by her blood scent. "It certainly is such a potent fragrance." he states, having that lusting look in his eyes. "I'm certain that I smelled it before."

The way he looked at her makes Yui run to a gate door. She tries to pull it open but it's locked. Sayori tries to go to Yui, but Laito keeps a firm lock on her. "You son of a-why do you keep on doing this to us?!?" She hisses.

"Why do you think we do these things? It's because it's so much fun for us, that's why." Ayato walks up to Yui.

"Alright Pancake, let's get started." He pins against the bars and leans towards her neck. Then Sayori yanks herself away from Laito and shoves Ayato away from her.

"Hey!! Back off!!" She shields Yui from him and Ayato scoffs before looking at Laito. "You better keep your bitch down Laito. She's interfering with my meal."

"Now now Little Bitch." He grabs Sayori's wrist and pins her up against the wall. "Why don't you leave them alone so that we can have some fun together?"

Now that Sayori is out of the way, Ayato resumes and pins Yui up against the door again and bites her neck. "Now that's the flavor I remember." he murmurs. "Ayato no! Please stop!" she begs. Her heart suddenly aches again and Ayato abruptly pulls away from her. "It's you."

"My chest. It hurts." Yui says, causing Sayori to struggle again. "Oh you son of a bitch!! I'm gonna rip your head off!!!" she snarls, amusing Laito greatly.

"Alright I think I've waited long enough. Now it's my turn." He lifts her leg up and goes down. He bites down on her upper thigh and Sayori grunts fiercely, pinning herself up the wall.

"I love you Little Bitch." he coos.

Despite what Ayato just found out about Yui, he goes back to feeding because he is still thirsty for her blood. Now both brothers are feeding on their personal blood bags and it doesn't last long since Ayato pulls away from Yui.

"Damn it, I'm bored with this, I'm out of here." He walks away leaving Yui weak and Laito alone to feed on Sayori still.

~(XXX)~

Rena looks around the library she just woken up from and tries to find out if the others are there as well.

"Girls? Aina? Sayori?" She calls softly but no one replied.

Seeing that they're not anywhere near, she decides to go look for them. She just needed to find her way through this library first. She walks past shelves full of books and looks at them. There so many books here, she starts to wonder if there's anything here that can tell her anything about vampires.

She overlooks the hardcover books and pulls some out to inspect them. But then she finds one book in particular and it's all about vampires. So she pulls it out from its shelf and walks over to a table with a lamp. She sets the book on the table and opens it up, before reading it.

Most things in there were about how vampires survive, what abilities they have, and how they can be killed and such things she already knows. She flips through the pages until she comes across a title.

"The Awakening?" She murmurs as she reads a passage.

 _Every year on a full blood moon, a sacrificial bride will be awaken by a vampire and once she is awakened, she will be obtained by the groom, granting him ultimate power and authority over his entire family generation until death._

She reads another passage.

 _Though immortal vampires have been around for many centuries, they have been unable to awaken the brides since their mortal bodies cannot handle the process. They go unconscious as soon as the Awakening arrives and their hearts stop beating. Never to awaken ever again._

Rena looks up with concern written on her face. "Sacrificial Brides. The Awakening." She looks out the windows and sees the moon. "Full blood moon. Which is... oh no."

She slams the book shut and runs away. She runs through the mansion all the way to Reiji's lab. She pounds on his door.

"Reiji! Reiji, open up! I need to speak with you!"

The door opens by the bespectacled vampire. "Don't you think it's rather impolite to demand such things in a loud manner?" he scolds.

She pushes him further inside and slams the door when she's inside the room as well.

"Is it true?! About the Awakening?!" He stares down at her, staying silent. "All

of us are going to die, aren't we?"

He still says nothing and she grabs his arms, shaking him. "Reiji talk to me!! I need to know if it's true or not!!"

"And what if it is true? What will you do then Ms. Tanaka?" he asks.

She stares at him and he removes her hands. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asks.

"If I had revealed this information the minute you stepped into this mansion, you wouldn't have been as cooperative as you are now. It is best to keep things under control without any trouble."

He knew. This whole time he knew. He knew that she, her sisters, and her friends would die as soon as the Awakening arrived. This causes her anger and murderous side to rise.

"You..." she growls and clenches her fists. "YOU MONSTER!!!"

She whips out a silver stake from her thigh and swipes it at him as he easily dodges her attacks.

"I'll kill you!! I'll kill you all!! I won't let my sisters and friends die for this!!! I will not allow it!!!"

He catches her wrist in a tight grip and she froze when she felt something stab her stomach. Reiji had stabbed her with the silver stake she tried to stab him with. She groans and falls to her knees, wrapping her hand around the stake.

"Do you honestly believe that killing me is something you can achieve? Look at yourself, you are nothing but a weak mortal. How could you possibly kill an immortal like me?"

She yanks the stake out and covers her bleeding wound on her stomach.

"Consider yourself fortunate Ms. Tanaka. I was tempted to aim for your kidneys, that way you would suffer from internal bleeding and die within the next 20 minutes."

She groans. "Ugh. Then what... stopped you... from doing so?" She rasps before coughing.

Her chin is lifted by him and he kneels down to her height.

"Why my thirst did of course. I doubt I would find another vessel that contains exquisite blood like yours. I'd be a fool to waste such a rare delicacy."

He looks down at her stomach wound. "Hmm. It appears that I went too far to sedate you. And for that I apologize. I shall tend to your wound now.

Rena winces fiercely when he scoops her up in his arms and lays her down on a sofa. He sets a rag on her wound and sets her hands on top of it.

"Apply pressure on your wound until I return."

He walks over to his station and opens up a medical book while Rena does as she's told. He flips through the pages until he finds what he's looking for. He starts to mix chemicals and herbs together until he created the potion he needed.

He walks back to Rena and lifts her head up. "Drink this and try not to scream."

She drinks the remedy and after a few seconds agony hits her stomach. She gasps and immediately covers her mouth with both hands, muffling her screams. Reiji calmly holds her down as she starts to thrash around. Her wound is slowly healing and after a few agonizing minutes the injury is completely healed.

Reiji removes his hands from her and sits back. "You did very well. You should be able to move now."

Rena slowly sits up but keeps her head down. "I..." He looks at her and she sets her feet on the ground.

"I can't let them die Reiji. They mean everything to me and they all have a bright future ahead of them."

She lifts her head up, revealing small tears running down her cheeks.

"They are all I have left. And I swore to keep them alive until someone else could take the job for me."

She closes her eyes. "Reiji there has to be something I can do to stop this. There has to be a way to keep them all alive. There has to be."

Reiji stares at her for a long time. This woman. She's very persistent on keeping her sisters and friends alive and she would give her life to protect them. He's never met a woman like her. A woman who is so intelligent, dignified, and fearless. In a way she's a lot like him and he finds that interesting.

"There may be one way." he says causing her to look at him. "But I believe that it will go against your promise."

He crosses his legs and knots his fingers together.

"If you desperately want them to survive this then they must drink the blood of a vampire, becoming one as well."

"What?"

"Vampires are immortal. Their bodies can endure the process and never die. If your sisters drink my brothers blood then they will awaken as one, becoming the undead."

Rena looks away with concern.

"If I know you well enough, I doubt that you would let your sisters become like us. They would be the same creatures that killed your parents all those years ago. Also as a hunter, it would be your duty to end their lives as well."

She stands up and walks up to a window, looking up at the night sky.

"Would you let that happen to them?"

She shakes her head. "No. No, they wouldn't be able to live with themselves. They would rather die than to live like that."

She sighs. "I guess that's it then. As a hunter I never expected this to happen. Normally I would always get the job done but now... I guess I better make the most of it until the time comes."

"You don't plan on telling them about this?" She looks at him. "What good would that do? It's best to keep things under control without any trouble. Remember?"

She looks down and sees a silver stake on the ground. She picks it up and stares at it.

"I suppose my days as a hunter are over now. There's no need for me to have these anymore."

She sets it on a nearby table and walks to the door. She stops when she grabs the handle.

"If it means anything to you, I would like to apologize for my hostility. My anger gets the best of me when my family is threatened or insulted in any way. Surely you can understand that. If not, then I apologize again. Have a good night Reiji."

She exits the room and closes the door. When she leaves, Reiji walks over to the table and picks up the stake she left behind. He looks closely at it when he notices an inscription.

Raibu ( _Live_ )

~(XXX)~

Rena is fast asleep on her bed and Reiji is staring down at her sleeping form. If he was being quite honest with himself, he thinks that this woman is beautiful. Especially when she's sleeping like this. He starts to wonder if anything will be different once she's gone.

He snaps out of his thoughts when she moves a little and pulls out the two silver stakes from his vest. He sets them on the nightstand next to her bed and his gaze is back on her again. He then removes his glove from his left hand and touches her forehead and then cheek. His cold hand could feel the warmth of her skin and it was smooth to the touch. What is this woman doing to him? One day he found her quite aggravating and the next he's developed some strong bond with her.

"You are a provocative woman, you know that?" he asks her softly.

His fingers brush her cheek and much to his surprise, she leans into his touch and places her hand on his wrist, holding him there.

Reiji stares at her in shock and slowly pulls himself away from her. He looks away and turns around before leaving her room. And as soon as her door closes, Rena opens her eyes and smiles softly.

 ** _Pausing...3, 2, 1, Awwwww!!! Isn't that sweet?! See you next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey sorry it took a while to update. Writers block and I've been busy with things. Anyway here's Ch. 8!_**

Chapter 8

Once again, it's a nice and peaceful night at the Sakamaki home and Luna is in the rose garden, carefully picking out a red rose. She's interrupted by melodic piano music. "Huh? A piano?"

Curiosity gets ahold of her and she follows that music to a room where Laito is playing the piano fluently.

"Why hello there Little Snowflake. How very nice to run into you here. It gives me quite a thrill."

She stares at him and walks up to the piano.

"Laito. This may sound a bit weird but... last night, Yui said that she saw a woman in the garden. We couldn't see her but we did later on. She has long purple hair and she wears a purple dress too. Who is she?"

Her question makes Laito stop playing the piano. He sits back with a serious face.

"Why do you want to know about her?"

Kanato and Ayato are in the room with them now.

"And what are you even doing in here? This room is off limits to you." Ayato says.

"Ayato. Kanato. Please tell me. What is your mother's name. Come on guys, tell me. I would really like to know."

She notices how their expressions changes into grim or serious. Ayato speaks in a low and serious voice.

"Cordelia."

They all tell her who she is and how she died. She was mortified to learn that each of the brothers had a part on killing their own mother. Ayato stabbing her, Laito throwing her off a balcony, and finally Kanato setting her body on fire. Even though she knew their mother was a horrible parent, she couldn't help but feel terrible. She got so scared, she ran out of the mansion, to the rose garden. She runs until her foot trips and she falls. She sits up on her legs and hugs her arms.

"Oh my God. They... I hate this place."

"I told you that you should've ran away when you had the chance."

She looks up and sees Subaru. "Subaru."

"You know about it, don't you Subaru? About the triplets. What the three of them did to their own mother?"

"What would it matter if I did?" he asks before turning around to walk away.

"Subaru. Why did you give me that silver knife?"

She gets up on her feet and reaches her hand out to him. "Hey wait a minute!"

He whips around with rage in his eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me okay?!! If you take one step closer, I will destroy you!!! I will not only break your body, but your mind as well!!!"

He swings his hand at a rose hedge and rose petals fly past her face. And that's when she remembers something. The woman that was in the tower. His mother. They stare at each other until she decides to speak.

"When you were a little boy, there was a woman locked up in a tower here. That woman was your mother, wasn't she Subaru?"

"What would you know?" he growls before grabbing her wrist in a bone crushing grip. "How dare you ask me that?!"

"Subaru, let go! You're hurting me!" She winces at the crushing pain on her wrist.

His ruby red eyes pierce her crystal blue ones.

"What do you want from me? What would you even expect from someone who is as powerless, as hideous, and as corrupted as I am?"

She stares at him for a long time. "What? Subaru, don't you ever say those things about yourself! You're not any of those things! You're so much more than that!"

His eyes widen a bit when she says that and then he yanks her forward to him and holds her head to his chest. She blinks a few times. "S... Subaru?"

He grits his teeth and sighs. He moves her white hair aside and bites her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh.

"Ah!" Luna exclaims in pain. He drinks her blood until he pulls away, stunned by the taste.

"It tastes so sweet." He bites her again and she moans at the pain again.

"Subaru. I-" He pulls his head away. "Just shut up and be quiet. I don't want to hear it."

He leans down to her exposed chest and kissed her collarbone before sinking his fangs on her upper arm, near her shoulder.

He drinks from her until he pulls away to speak. "I suppose you still want to know why I gave you that silver knife?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"I gave it to you for one reason. So you can stab me with it when I ask you to."

"What?!" she exclaims. "Subaru, I couldn't possibly-"

"If you are incapable of doing that, then you must use it to end your own life instead."

He pulls away from her but still held her close. "You do not have the right to refuse my request. Just as you don't have the right to deny me your bloodf."

She stares at him and quickly squeezes her eyes shut when he leans in again.

"That's a good girl. Be quiet. Keep your eyes shut to let my fangs sink into you. Whenever I desire." He moves her hair away and bites her neck again.

After a while of sucking her blood, Luna opens her eyes and thinks about the knife. Why in the world would he want her to kill him? Why couldn't he just do it himself? Either way Luna deeply cares about Subaru. He's just a broken man that's all alone. Just like her.

~(XXX)~

Back in the mansion, in the living room, Sayori is laying on the couch upside down with Ayato, sitting next to her. Shu is there as well but is laying on a different couch, sleeping as usual.

"Argh, I'm so bored!!!" Sayori complains while Ayato rolls his eyes. "Well bitching about it isn't gonna do anything!" he grumbles.

"Sure it is!" She lifts her head up to look at him. "It's annoying the hell out of you, isn't it?" She snickers making him glare at her.

"Don't be irritating Yours Truly!"

She mimics him with gibberish. "Yours Truly? Seriously? Good God Ayato, could you be even more pathetic than you are right now?"

"Why you little!!" He kicks her off the couch and she hits the floor hard. "Ow!!"

"Ha, who's pathetic now?" He smirks.

She's back up on her feet with a murderous grin on her face. "Oh it's on now Jackass."

"Ha! Bring it bitch! You don't got what it takes to bring down Yours Truly!"

"Watch me!! Yahh!!!" She lunges forward and he smashes a pillow in her face. "Eat feathers you skank!!"

While those two are rough housing, Shu opens his eyes and sits up, not acknowledging the two.

"So noisy." he sighs as he walks out of the room.

"Oof!!" Sayori is down with Ayato sitting on her back. "Ha! Told ya! Surrender yet?"

"Not even close!! Hiyah!" Her foot kicks his head and she's on his back now, yanking his hair back

"Agh!!!" He screams. "Ha ha ha!!! Who's got the upper hand now?!?" She laughs victoriously.

"You bitch!!! Let go of my hair!!! Argh!!!"

"Not until you surrender!!!"

"Eat shit!!" He snarls which makes her pull harder. "Have fun being bald then!!!"

"What is with all this noise?"

Both of the red heads look up and see Reiji glaring down at them.

"I should have known that you two would be causing such a disturbance. You're both acting like children, stop this nonsense at once!"

Sayori points down at Ayato. "He started it, he kicked me off the couch!!"

"She called me pathetic!" He points up at her.

"Maybe because you are pathetic!!"

"Says the bitch that has no tits! What are ya a dude?!"

She slams his face on the floor. "I'm a D size you ass!!!"

"You little!!!"

The two start fighting physically again and before Reiji could do or say anything, both Ayato and Sayori ears are snatched by Rena.

"That is enough!" She orders and glares at Sayori.

"Sayori, we've discussed this before. Do not under any circumstances get into anymore fights with anyone. Especially with this one." She tugs on Ayato's ear.

"Ow!!" He winces and she glares at him.

"And you! You better clean up your act because right now you're acting like a spoiled brat! I will not tolerate this type of behavior in this house and neither will Reiji, since he always keeps this place in order! Now have I made myself clear on that?"

They both wince when she tugs on their ears more.

"Yes ma'am." They both groan and she releases them.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to make. I better not find you two fighting again, otherwise I won't be so merciful the next time."

She turns and nods to Reiji. "Reiji." She then leaves to go to the kitchen.

Ayato rubs his aching ear. "Ugh, has she always been like that?" he growls.

Sayori rolls her eyes. "Always. You cross that woman, you'll be living outside for the next few days!"

She rubs her ear as well. "Ugh she didn't have to tug so hard. Damn older siblings. I think I need to rest my eardrum in case it decides to fall out. God."

"Good idea." Ayato agrees rubbing his own ear.

She and Ayato exit the room and Reiji grins before leaving himself.

~(XXX)~

Sayori enters her room still rubbing her ear until she senses a familiar presence. Something dangerous.

"Ah shit." She runs and barrel rolls across her bed to the drawer with Subaru's silver knife. She grabs the knob but she is then pinned down on the bed by Laito Sakamaki.

"Hi Little Bitch." He coos. "Damn it!! Why?! Why can't I ever win?!?" She yells.

"You don't sound too happy to see me Little Bitch."

"Really?! What gave you that assumption genius?! Now get off me!!!" She struggles.

"How is it I'm able to fight off Ayato but not this sick creep?!?"

"You know I worked up quite a thirst Little Bitch. So do me a favor and be a good little girl so I can drink your delicious blood."

"Eat shit!!" She spits at his face but he just smiles more.

He chuckles and leans down, sinking his fangs down her neck. She flinches at the pain and groans. She sets her hands in his heat and grabs a handful of his white shirt.

"You... " she growls. "Of all the vampires in this world, I had to end up with you! A fucking pervert!!"

He pulls away and chuckles. "It's exciting isn't it? Consider yourself lucky Little Bitch. No girl has ever gotten this much attention from me. Partly because none of them has ever made me fall for them."

"Oh my God, will you cut the crap?!? I know what you're doing!!! You say things that will make a girl swoon all over you!! Things that aren't even true!! So in other words: Stop lying!!!"

Confusion or surprise hits Laito when she says that. He blinks a few times before he speaks.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Oh don't give me that shit!! I know you're lying!!! All you ever care about is having blood and sex!!! A guy like you could never fall in love with someone like me!! Hell, your heart isn't even beating, you're the undead for Christ sakes!! You can't even feel a thing for anything!!! So if you want someone to screw with then find someone else, because I ain't having it anymore!!"

She huffs and he stares down at her for a long time before laughing. He pulls her up and hugs her tightly.

"Oh you really are naive Little Bitch. The things you say are only half true. Us immortals may be the undead but we're still alive. We are capable of many things and even though our hearts are lifeless, it can still beat for anyone who captures it."

He puts her head on his chest where her ear is against the place where his heart is.

"Listen carefully. What do you hear?" He asks as she could hear the thumping of a heart. His heart.

"From the moment you walked into this mansion, I knew from the start that you were something special. And it's not just your blood or your looks that drove me crazy."

He lifts her face up to meet his. "It's you Sayori. Your aggressive and quick tempered personality makes my heart flutter every time you fight me."

She scoffs. "Who are you trying to fool? Don't you remember that night when I overheard you talking to someone and that you would love her forever and ever? That you will never forget her?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about her. My mother is as good as dead and I don't intend on seeing her anytime soon."

Silence hits her hard and she then shoves him away.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me that the woman you were talking to that night was your mother? Am I hearing you correctly?"

He chuckles amused. "You sound so surprised. Before my brothers and I killed her, my mother and I were close. Very close. She physically showed me what unconditional love was as a child and she made me the man I am today."

Ultimate disgust is written on her face now.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell is wrong with you?!? That is your mother!!! The one who gave birth to you and is you're own flesh and blood!!! God I knew you were sick but not this sick!! This way too much!!!"

"Aw are you jealous?" He teases.

"No!!! But I am very disgusted by this!! Why the hell would you love your own mother?!? She was a total bitch to you and your brothers!! She only cared about herself not you!!!"

He raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "How would you know what my mother was like?"

She freezes. "Oh yeah. He doesn't know that I saw his childhood past last night. Better come up with a good lie."

"Uhh. I hear things around here. I think some of your brothers told one of the girls about her and it wasn't nice things. Like how she wouldn't accept Ayato if he wasn't number one and that she would drown him in the lake."

He narrows his eyes which makes him have an intimidating stare.

"My point is, is that you shouldn't love that witch. Despite the fact she was your mother, she was cruel and she sexually abused you. Now I don't know if you know this but when a parent sexually abuses their child in this time, it's considered as a crime. So in other words, you could do so much better."

She point at him. "But don't expect me to be her replacement! I still find you sick and I still don't believe you! And that's that!"

He stare at her with an expressionless face and she didn't know if she should be worried or calm. Either way he's making her feel uncomfortable. He then glances at her opened nightstand drawer and stands up. He walks over it and takes out Subaru's silver knife.

"I see you still have Subaru's knife. Tell me Little Bitch, were you planning on killing me when you had the chance?"

Why is she hesitating to answer him?Normally she's honest about everything with him.

"Wh... uhhh." She shakes her head and sighs. "Well of course I was!! Why wouldn't I?! All you do is drink my blood!! It would be such a miracle if-"

He suddenly grabs her wrist and yanks her up to her feet. He puts the knife in her hand and points the tip at his chest. She blinks a few times stunned and confused and looks up at him.

"Go ahead. Kill me."

She stares at him like he grew a second head. "What?"

"If you truly despise me as you say then you might as well end my life right now."

She blinks a few times and looks down at the knife. She looks back up at him.

"Why are you letting me do this? Do you want to die or something?"

He smiles. "Think of it as my way of proving my love for you."

She stares at him for the longest time until she pulls her arm back with the knife. This is it. This is her chance to finally kill this infuriating man and he won't stop her. He's simply letting her and she found that a little disappointing. Where's the action?

She never thought that this would happen and if it did she would do everything in her power to kill him and if she could the whole Sakamaki brothers as well.

But then why is she hesitating? She should've stabbed him by now and he should be in ashes. But he's not. Her gaze lands on his eyes and there she starts to debate.

"Holy shit, is he really telling the truth? No! He couldn't be! He's just playing with my mind! But then why is he letting me...?"

Her arm shakes and it eventually falls to her side. She sighs with defeat and runs a hand through her hair.

"Even if I did kill you now, your brothers would know about it and who knows what's gonna happen next. So because of those reasons, I'll have to take a rain check."

He chuckles. "I knew you'd come around Little Bitch."

She rolls her eyes and walks to the door.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only letting you live is because I'm worried about my sisters and friends safety."

She opens the door and looks back at him.

"Even if you are telling me the truth, I'm still not gonna trust you. You vampires make me sick to the stomach and I will never think of dating one."

She slams the door and walks off. But when she's far off from her room, she leans against a wall and sighs.

Painful memories of her dead parents return to her and her heart starts to ache with anger and devastation. It's true that she hates all vampires. She knew for a fact that they're nothing but monsters out for blood.

But... compared to Laito and his brothers, they're not as vicious and murderous as the ones that killed her parents and left her and her sisters homeless. Dangerous yes but they're somewhat... gentle. Maybe not all the time but sometimes they are.

Sayori starts to think about Laito now and what he told her of how and why he's so perverted. That sick mother of his was the one who turned him into sex crazed beast and Sayori hates her for that.

Even though she would've hated him if he wasn't perverted, she still feels a bit sorry for him. No child should ever experience that type of abuse with a parent. More importantly no kid should ever fall in love with their parents! It's not right!

 _"Listen carefully. What do you hear?"_

 _"Us immortals may be the undead but we're still alive. We are capable of many things and even though our hearts are lifeless, it can still beat for anyone who captures it."_

 _"Your aggressive and quick tempered personality makes my heart flutter every time you fight me."_

She shakes her head and sighs irritated. She can't handle a vampire falling in love with her. Especially with that one. Why does he love her anyway? All she does is hate and reject him. Is it possible that he's trying to find love again? Only from someone who's capable of loving but hating him as well? Someone like her?

She looks down at the the silver knife. Why did she hesitate? Why couldn't she just kill him like she wanted to? True she did worry about everyone's safety but there was another reason behind it and she doesn't know what it was. Perhaps it was... guilt or pity?

But why would she even feel sorry for him? She hates him. Right? There's no way she could ever feel something toward that man even if she tried.

 _"From the moment you walked into this mansion, I knew from the start that you were something special. And it's not just your blood or your looks that drove me crazy."_

 _He lifts her face up to meet his._

 _"It's you Sayori."_

He said her name. Not Little Bitch but her actually name. Not only that he literally wanted her to kill him in order to prove his love for her.

No one has ever done that for her before. Well she is a single woman but it's not the first time a guy has been interested in her. But this one in particular. He would go extreme measures for her and she didn't know wether to be disgusted or... touched by his actions.

She feels her cheeks warm up and she instantly touches them.

 _"What the?! Am I... Am I blushing?!?"_

Why is she blushing?!? Especially from him?!? She growls and storms off.

 _"I do not like him, I do not like him. I hate him, he's a vampire, he's a fucking vampire! Get it together!!"_ She repeats in her head.

She passes Luna's room but stops when she thought she sees her in there. So she takes a few steps back and sees that her mind isn't playing tricks on her.

Luna is in there and she's looking out the windows, staring at the moon in the sky. She has a white rose in her hands and she sighs softly.

"Oh Subaru."

Sayori widens her eyes a bit. Subaru? Why did she say his name? And why does she have that dreamy look on her face? Oh no.

"Please don't tell me that you're starting to actually like him." She says making the white maiden whip around. "Sayori!"

She walks in and crosses her arms. "Need I remind you that that guy is as scary as fuck? The dude has a short fuse on his head and is bound to explode at anything that pisses him off! The best thing you could do is to stay the hell away from him! You're life depends on it Luna. Don't be falling for him. It's not worth it."

Luna stares at her then sighs, looking out the windows again.

"You don't understand Sayori. You don't know him as much as I do."

"Oh I got the gist of him when he started to make holes in the walls whenever he punched them. And that's all I ever need to know from him."

"But Sayori, you've never knew him personally. Subaru's is actually a sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Uh-huh. And I suppose that sweet guys like him bite you against your will?" She nods to her the bite mark on her neck.

Luna cups her neck with her hand and hides it. "He may be a bit rough around the edges. But truth be told he's only like that because of the way he grew up. He didn't have a mother to take care of him and his father wasn't there for him either."

She looks at her. "He was left alone as a child and he's still alone. He thinks of himself as a monster and that he shouldn't be living at all. He's broken Sayori and I want to help him. I want him to know what love feels like and I want to prove it to him that he's not a monster!"

She grabs her hands in hers with sincerity in her eyes. "I care about him Sayori. And I know for a fact that he cares about me as well. I would know that because..." She looks down. "Because he asked me to kill him."

"What? He asked you?"

"Yes. That's why he gave me that silver knife. I don't know why he wants to die but... I think he needs someone that he can trust to kill him. Someone that is willing to end his suffering for him. And I guess he saw that in me."

Sayori stares at Luna. Subaru wants her to kill him? Why? She then remembers what Laito told her the first time she threatened to kill him.

 _"Murder is very special to a vampire. The ultimate way to confess your love is to kill us."_

That may be his way of death but... it kind of makes sense. I mean if Subaru wants Luna to kill him and only her then... does that mean that he actually likes her? More than she knows? Why are things like this so hard for her to understand?

She sighs and pulls out the knife from her belt and hands it to Luna.

"Here. Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier. I thought that I needed it for protection but... turns out that I didn't need it at all. Besides you need it more than I do."

Luna smiles sweetly and holds the knife to her chest. "Thank you Sayori."

She shrugs and walks away. "If you ever do kill him, tell him I said thanks for helping us and stuff."

"I will. Have a good night Sayori and thank you again!"

"Yeah yeah. Good night Luna."

She walks out of her room and sees Rena standing in the hallway, smiling softly. She rolls her eyes and points to her.

"Don't even say anything. I just gave it back to her because she needed it."

She didn't say anything but she smiles more before she turned around and walks away.

"It's true!!! It's not like I gave it back for any other reason!! Hey are you listening to me?!" She yells as she runs after her eldest sister.

 _ **Hmmm. Things are getting interesting here :p Hoped you all like this one! See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ch. 9 is here!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lovers nor the characters except my oc's_**

Chapter 9

Since Aina's brief and nerve wrecking visit to Kanato's little sanctuary, she's been a bit skittish and jumpy. Her sisters constantly asks her what's wrong but as usual, she didn't say a word.

Much to her surprise, she's a little fond of Kanato but she's also terrified of him. After all he did try to kill her and turn her into one of his 'dolls' to add to his bride collection.

Thankfully there's once solution for her to calm down and not be so scared so much, baking.

Ever since she was a little girl, her, her sisters, and her mother would always bake goodies and sweets for each other. It makes her feel right at home and that nothing will ever hurt her.

Right now the mute girl is putting a batch of cookies and brownies in the oven and closes it. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and goes to stir the cake batter.

Sayori pops her head in the kitchen, sniffing the sweet aroma of sugary treats.

"Hmm. Are those cookies and brownies I smell from the oven little sis?"

Aina looks up from the bowl and smiles, nodding. She walks in and looks at the oven.

"God, I can't remember the last time I had one of your famous treats. It's seems just like yesterday when you and mom baked a lot of sweets for us when we got home from school."

Aina smiles more and continues to stir until Sayori dips her finger into the chocolate batter. She smacks her sisters hand and frowns at her when she licks it off her finger.

"What? You know I can't help myself when you make chocolate! Especially when I can do this."

She dips her finger in again and touches Aina's nose. "Boop."

Aina looks cross eyed at her nose and starts to giggle. As kids, Sayori would always put chocolate batter on her nose whenever she felt like being goofy. This is the best when Aina's baking, it gives her quality time with her sisters, they would always bake something together and it would always be delicious.

"Hey, how about we make sweets together huh? Sound good to you little sis?" Aina nods and Sayori smiles. "Alright let's get to it!"

Time passes and the two sisters flawlessly whip out many desserts and sweets: cookies, cupcakes, brownies, cakes, pies, candies, you name it. Aina couldn't be any happier at this time, she just relived a special moment and memory with her sister, Sayori.

"You know, if we weren't stuck in this dump, I bet you would've been a great baker. Hell, who knows, you could open up your own bakery! That would be really something, don't you think?" Sayori asks.

Aina nods and her expression turns from happy to sad. Even though baking brought many good memories, it also brought bad ones as well. The death of her parents really took a toll on her and she's broken by it. She misses them a lot.

Noticing her grim face, Sayori wraps her arm around her sister's shoulders and lays her head on hers.

"Hey, it's alright sis. I miss them too. More than you can imagine. But hey!" She looks at her. "At least you still have Rena and me! We're always gonna look out for each other and no matter what, we will always stay together. You got that?"

Aina smiles softly and nods before receiving another hug from her sister.

"Atta girl. That's the Aina I know." She kisses the top of her head and rubs her back.

"Hey, I smell something cooking!"

The two girls look up and see Ayato there in the kitchen. They separate and he eyes the sweets.

"Wow, you two really went out on dessert, didn't ya? Let me have a slice of something." He reaches towards a pie and Sayori slaps his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Hey! Hands off pal! These desserts are off limits until dinner!"

"Who cares?! Yours Truly is hungry and I'll eat whatever I want!" He hisses.

"Not if I'm here you dick!" She shoots back. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! Because if I remember last time, I kicked your sorry ass by pulling your hair. I thought that you were supposed to be strong and tough since you're a vampire. But you aren't, so I'll take you on anytime Yours Truly!" She sticks her tongue out at him.

Ayato growls furiously. "You bitch!! I'll make you regret those words when I-"

He stops when a tray of takoyaki is presented in between him and Sayori. They both look down at Aina and she hands the tray to the red headed vampire. He glances down at the food then back at her, pointing at it.

"You... You made this for me?"

She nods and walks away to pull out a batch of fudge brownies from the oven. Ayato stares at her, stunned and Sayori looks at her.

"Yui came in here earlier and she told us about your takoyaki obsession and that she would appreciate it if we could help her make you some. I didn't do jack shit but Aina helped. She's sweet like that. She'll make anything that you want and it will always be delicious."

She looks at him. "You better be grateful to her because she's been under a lot of stress lately and this is the first time I've seen her this happy."

Aina picks up a tray full of different sweets and heads out of the kitchen.

"What's she doing now?" He asks as Sayori starts to clean up.

"She's gonna hand out some sweets to everyone. She always does that when she bakes. Now can you get out so I can clean up this kitchen? It's hard for me to see your ugly face when I'm around you. Makes me wanna punch your teeth out."

For once he didn't react to her comment. He was too shocked and confused about Aina. She helped make takoyaki with Yui and she's handing out treats to everyone? He walks out and tries one of the takoyaki balls. It was delicious.

Sayori sighs when he leaves and turns in the water in the kitchen sink. When she picks up some bowls, her head starts to ache a little.

 _"Huh? What's with the sudden headache?"_

She shrugs and waits it out as she does the dishes.

~(XXX)~

Like Sayori told Ayato, Aina roams the mansion, handing out sweets to anyone she can find.

Right now she hands Yui a slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh thank you very much Aina! I'm sure it tastes delicious."

She smiles and is about to walk off.

"Hey Aina!" She stops and looks at her. "Did... Did you give Ayato the takoyaki we made?"

The mute girl nods and Yui brightens up a bit.

"You did? How did he react? Did he like it?"

She nods and smiles before walking away. Yui smiles pleased and takes a bite of the cake before going back inside her room.

~(XXX)~

"One drop of this should do the trick." Rena says as she hovers the pipette dropper over the bottle.

A drop of the liquid drips into the potion and the color of it turns from pink to midnight blue. She smiles in satisfaction and Reiji observes her work.

"It appears that you have finish one of my incomplete products. I am thoroughly impressed Rena. Well done."

Noticing the first name basis he just used for her, Rena looks up at him and smiles softly before working on the next product.

"Thank you Reiji."

Since that night, Reiji and Rena have been getting closer to each other. They've been working on potions together and with Rena's intellectual knowledge, Reiji manages to complete some of his work that's he's been creating for years. He found it really helpful since she has a intelligent mind for potions like he does.

A soft knock hits the door.

"Come in." Reiji calls.

The door opens up and Aina comes in with the tray in her hands. Rena wipes her hands with a handkerchief and walks up to her youngest sister.

"Why Aina, what pleasant surprise this is. Did you make these for us?"

She nods and extends the tray to her.

"You know I cannot refuse one of your delectable pastries. And I never will. Thank you Aina." She grabs a red velvet cupcake and looks at Reiji.

"Reiji, would you like to have something?"

He pushes up his glasses. "No thank you. I'd prefer to eat dinner before having any sugary sweets. It may spoil my appetite."

Rena shrugs. "Very well. But you happen to be missing out."

She smiles at Aina. "I'm happy to see that you're enjoying yourself again Aina. Thank you for the cupcake, I will see you at dinner."

She nods and exits the room, off to finish her errand. As Rena peels off the wrapper, she suddenly feels a headache coming on. She touches her forehead and closes her eyes.

 _"That's strange. I don't normally get headaches like this."_

She simply shrugs it off, assuming that it's just one of those random headaches and goes back to helping Reiji with his potions.

~(XXX)~

Aina sighs heavily and approaches the door. She has given everyone who wanted a treat except for Kanato. Even though she's nervous right now, Aina finds the courage to knock on Kanato's door.

"Yes, come in." She hears him say.

She opens the door slowly and walks in a dark room with a lot of stuffed animals and toys, like it belongs to a small child.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumps a little and turns around, facing Kanato and his bear in his arms.

"Can't you see that me and Teddy want to be alone! You're interrupting our fun!" he growls. "What is it that you want?"

She's starting to shake from his hard glare but manages to show him the try full of sweets, signaling him to take one. He looks down at them and the irritation in his eyes fade away into curiosity.

"Did you make these yourself?"

She nods. "And I suppose you want me to take one as well?" She nods again and he looks down at Teddy.

"What do you think Teddy, what should we try first? How about the chocolate cake?"

She sets the tray down to hand him the plate with the slice on it and he takes a bite. It takes him a moment to savor the taste and realize of how sweet and delicious it is.

"It tastes so... sweet."

In a second, he grabs her wrist and pulls her to his bed. He makes her take a seat and he sits down next to her, shoving the plate in her hands.

"Feed me." Aina looks up at him surprised. "I want you to help me finish eating this cake that you made."

She stares at him and he glares. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Stop sitting there like a stupid idiot and feed me!!" He demands making her jump.

Finally being able to move, she scoops a piece from the cake and raises it to his mouth, which he gladly takes in. He moans with delight and kicks his legs.

"Mmm. So yummy!"

She feeds him another forkful and seeing how happy he is with the cake, she starts to relax. Once the cake is finished, Kanato giggles happily.

"That cake was delicious." He looks at her. "From now on, you make me and Teddy something sweet everyday. Got it?"

Aina nods and he hugs Teddy tighter.

"You're right Teddy. I'm glad I didn't kill her. Otherwise we wouldn't be having these delicious sweets now."

Hearing him say, makes her nervous again. She looks away from him and tries her best not to make him see that she's nervous.

"Hey." She looks back and sees him sitting on his knees close to her. "Be honest with me, are you scared of me now?"

Seeing how he wants the truth, Aina couldn't help but merely nod, earning a hurt expression from him.

"Is it because I tried to kill you?" She nods again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to make you beautiful and keep you forever. I guess Teddy and I got ahead of ourselves. But I don't want you to hate me or Teddy anymore because we like having you around. You're so sweet and kind, it honestly makes me happy inside. Besides Teddy still wants you to be his friend and it won't matter if your dead or not. So whaddya say? Are we friends again?"

She stares at him awhile before hugging him tightly. Shock and surprise hits him and he blinks a few times before grinning. He wraps his arms around her and he nuzzles her neck.

"You know. If there's one thing that's sweeter than that cake, it's your blood." Her eyes snap open and pulls away but still holding onto him

"Let me have a taste. I'm really thirsty today Aina. Won't you let me drink some of your blood?"

Even though she's on good terms with him now, Aina didn't feel like being bitten today. She needs to do something to distract him from biting her. His fingers traces her neck and he pulls down the turtleneck around her throat. Before he could even bite her, she grabs his face and crushes her lips on his.

Kanato stiffens from shock and Aina kisses him harder, causing him to kiss her back with equal force. She could taste the chocolate from him as he explores her mouth. She moans when he lays on top of her on the bed.

Her plan may have worked but now she might have to find another way to escape him before she loses herself to his riveting kisses.

"You're so selfish, you know that?" he asks when he pulled away. "You only kissed me so I wouldn't bite you. You're so cruel and so-"

She kisses him again and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a good and long hard kiss. She pulls away and pecks his forehead.

"Please don't be upset Kanato." She speaks, causing him to freeze and stare down at her.

"I do like you and me speaking to you is proof of that. I have to go now."

She gets up and picks up the tray full of sweets before running out of the room. Once she's out, she leans against the door and places her hand on her chest, sighing. Then she slightly winces when a small headache comes. She thinks that it's nothing and walks off.

Kanato sits up on his knees and stares at the door. He grabs Teddy and hugs him tightly before falling backwards on his bed.

"Teddy. I think I'm in love."

~(XXX)~

A peaceful night stirred at the lake, where Rither Sakamaki, was standing, staring at the moon and telling Cordelia that she must awaken. Now.

In the room, Yui wakes up from her slumber and sits up. Then she whimpers and clutches her chest when she felt her heart ache with pain again.

 _"What's wrong with me? My chest hurts again."_ She thinks to herself.

~(XXX)~

Selena enters her room, holding her head in slight pain.

 _"Ugh, what is with this headache I'm having? I hope it goes away soon."_

She gets dressed in her long tan nightgown and walks out onto her balcony. She leans on the railing and sighs as she stares at the moon.

 _"What a beautiful night it is. The moon is shining pretty bright."_

The blonde turns to go back inside her room but stops herself when she spots Yui walking alone in the yard.

 _"Hm? What's Yui doing out there by herself?"_

Selena runs back inside and runs down the stairs and back outside, to catch up to Yui.

"Yui! Wait up!!" she calls, making the dazed girl stop walking.

"Huh? Selena?" She asks as the blonde runs up to her. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I just saw you walking out here and thought that maybe you were sleep walking again."

"Sleepwalking? Again?" Yui looks aside as she tries to remember if she ever slept walked before.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Don't you know that it's not safe to be out at this time of night?"

She leans in and whispers. "You never know who or what's lurking out here."

Yui smiles softly. "I'm sorry if I worried you Selena. But I just needed some time to think. I'm... not quite myself today."

Selena tilts her head with a surprised expression on her face.

"You too?" Yui looks at her.

"I myself have been feeling unusual. I keep on having these weird headaches and my body feels a bit... different. And I don't like it. Not one bit."

She crosses but arms. "I'm not sure about the others, they've all have been pretty busy today."

She shakes her head, forgetting the oddness that's been happening and smiles at Yui.

"But I'm sure it's nothing. Either way I think that you should get back inside and sleep it off. I don't want you run into any trouble out here."

Yui looks around and then nods. "Okay. I'll see you later then Selena. Good night." she waves before walking away.

"Good night Yui!" She calls back, waving as well.

When she was out of sight, Selena sighs and dusts her hands off and resumes walking, to see if she can find her way back to the mansion. However she ends up finding a small abandoned church.

She walks up to the dark entrance and hears screeching. She tries to see what's in there but then bats fly out and come at her.

"Ah!!! Oh my goodness!!! Bats!! Oh my-go on, get out of here!! Shoo, Shoo!!!! You're messing up my hair!!!" She swats at them and tries to protect her hair.

"Oh be quiet." The bats suddenly fly off and Selena looks at the small building, where the familiar tires voice came from.

"Shu? Is that you?"

She walks in and finds the eldest son on a stone bench, reading a book, with his headphones in his ears as usual.

"Do you want something from me?" he asks as he's still reading.

"Umm. No, not really. But I do have a question since I'm already here now. Have you... noticed anything unusual. About the girls and I by any chance?"

"Not in the slightest. Why?"

She looks down at her reflection in a stone bowl in the center.

"Well... for some reason, I don't really feel like myself. I keep on having these random headaches and I... I don't know why I am. It's never happened to me before and the fact that it is now just... scares me. It's like I'm changing or something."

He silent for a minute. Then, "Is that so? Alright then, come here."

"What?" He drops his book and in a second he has her in his arms. He then laid her down on the stone bench with him on top of her.

"Shu!!" she exclaims.

Her bun comes undone and Shu grabs a handful of her hair, near her blushing cheek.

"Shu, what are you doing?! Let me go this instant!" She turns her face away and he grins, running his thumb up her neck.

He leans down and his fangs penetrate her neck. She flinches at the pain as he slowly drinks her blood.

"Hm? Your blood has changed." he pulls away. "Seems that the Awakening is at hand."

"Huh? The Awakening?" she asks. "The taste of your blood is different now."

He runs his thumb over the flowing blood that's pumping out from her neck and licks it off.

"It's also hot and bursting out of you."

He leans down and bites her again. She whimpers and her hand manages to push him back. But he simply grabs her hand and puts his lips towards her wrist.

"Your neck isn't the only part of you that is well supplied with blood. Fresh new blood also flows through your wrists. I can sense it through your skin. And it smells so good."

She gasps and tenses. "Don't move." He opens his mouth and bites her wrist. She exclaims in pain.

"You do have the blood of the finest quality. It is superb, I'll give you that much."

He stares into her wide eyes. "You're not frightened are you? That look of fear in your eyes doesn't bother me at all."

He leans down and cups the back of her head.

"I don't mind at all."

He sits her up and bites her neck again. She grunts and presses her hand on his arm, trying to cope with the pain.

"Your blood is more delicious than anyone's." he states. "It slakes my every thirst. So this is the Awakening."

"Huh?" she opens her eyes. "You women terrify me. I'm all worked up despite of myself. That's remarkable. I'm impressed."

He leans down to bite her again.

"The Awakening. What is that? What does it mean for us?" He freezes and sighs, pulling away from her.

"Shu, would you please tell me?" she grabs his arm. "I think I have the right to know since it obviously has something to do with us."

"No sacrificial bride has ever been able to survive until the moment of Awakening before."

"Never? Wait, so you mean to tell me, that when the time comes for the Awakening, the girls and I will... will die?"

"It's a possibility. Like I said, no sacrificial bride has ever survived the Awakening before." He stand up. "Their bodies cannot handle the process."

"And what if we do? What happens then?"

He sighs. "I should let him answer your questions."

"Huh?" He turns around at the entrance.

"I know you're in here." He speaks.

"You were always perceptive Shu." a low voice states.

Selena sees a man with dark greenish hair that ends at his chest and dark red eyes, walk in. He wears a black outfit and wears it with black boots and gloves.

Selena stands up. "Who are you?"

"This is Ritcher. He is our uncle." Shu replies.

 _"Wait. This man looks familiar."_ She thinks to herself.

Her eyes slightly widen when she remembers that he's the man that was with that woman, Cordelia. Shu picks up his book and leaves the two alone. Silence hits until he walks up to her.

"I hope that you'll forgive the poor manners of my nephews. They're really quite hopeless, I just can't seem to teach them how to be polite."

"Yes. They are quite stubborn when it comes to being polite." She agrees, seeing that this man isn't as intimidating as his nephews are.

"So then. What is it that you would like for me to explain?" he asks and she looks aside thinking.

"Well. First of all, I would like to know why we were sent here by the church. Like why 'us' specifically."

He smirks. "You think that you all were chosen? Honestly, how self-centered can you women be?"

"Huh?"

"The reasons you came to this house are simple. You all are here because you are at a suitable bridal age and because you were the easiest mortals to obtain. And what foolish mortals you all are, thinking that you're all special. You were simply at the right place, at the right time, nothing more."

"Hmph." she glares at him. And here she thought he was a decent man to speak to.

"I asked Shu about the Awakening, as I'm sure that you already heard. And he told me that no sacrificial bride has ever survived the Awakening before. Well what if one did? What would happen then?"

He's silent for a minute. Then, "If a bride is ever awakened by a vampire, then he will become the head of the family, once he obtains the bride to himself. It will grant them great power and make them the alpha."

Selena stares at him until she looks away.

"So this is what this whole thing is about? This is why we were sent here? I-I don't understand. I thought we were here to... it can't be!!"

She runs past Ritcher, back to the mansion. She sprints to the library where the rest of the girls, except Yui, are. Once she slams the door shut, she catches their attention. She pants hard and leans on the door, sliding down until she's sitting.

"Selena?" Luna asks.

She whimpers and buries her hand in her arms and they run over to her.

"Selena what's wrong?! Are you okay?" Sayori asks.

Rena kneels down and grabs her shoulder.

"What happened Selena?" Rena asks.

She sniffles and lifts her head up, revealing the tears in her eyes.

"We're all going to die. Tonight."

Thunder booms in the sky and strong winds push open the windows in the library. They all look around while Rena closes her eyes.

 _"The Awakening. It's here."_

 **Dun dun duuun!!! See you next chapter!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here is Ch. 10!!! I think I really did it with this one. Hope you all like it:) Enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lover nor the characters except for my oc's_**

Chapter 10

The Awakening is at hand that night and Cordelia was resurrected in Yui's mind. It was only a matter of time until she can completely take over her body and soul when awakened.

The brothers sensed her presence within the mansion and what they sensed was not appealing. Cordelia was back from the dead and she would be out for blood.

But that's not all. The sacrificial brides such as Rena, Sayori, Aina, Luna, and Selena, have until tonight to live. And right now they are in the library, trying to comprehend to what Selena just said.

"Selena what are you talking about? Whaddya mean we're gonna die tonight? Who told you this?" Sayori asks.

"That man we saw with Cordelia that night. Ritcher. He told me."

"Ritcher?" Rena asks remembering the man that was in the brothers past memories.

"He's their uncle. He told me everything. About why we were brought here and what's going to happen to us during the Awakening."

"Awake-what? You're not making any sense Selena! What is the Awakening?!" Sayori asks.

"And what's going to happen?" Luna adds.

Selena looks down while Rena stands up.

"The Awakening." She says catching their attention. "Every year on a specific night, a full blood moon will rise. And on that night, a sacrificial bride will try to be awakened by a vampire."

She looks out the windows and sees the full red moon.

"If he succeeds, he will obtain the bride, granting himself great power and authority over his entire family generation."

They all stare at her in shock.

"Rena. You know about this?" Selena asks.

"Not at first. But when we were separated that night in the tunnel, I found a book containing this information. I was livid when I read it. I confronted Reiji about it and he told me that there is nothing I could do to stop it."

"Stop what?" Luna asks.

Rena closes her eyes and sighs.

"Stop you all from dying."

She opens her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Mortals such as ourselves, cannot handle the process of awakening. That is why none of them have ever survived before. And it doesn't matter if we got away from this place. Once we are bitten by a vampire, we are bound to be awakened on that night. And tonight is our last."

"And you didn't even think to tell us about this?!" Sayori asks with disbelief.

She turns to look at her. "Why would I even think to bring such devastating news to you? The last thing I would ever want for my sisters to know is your last day to live. It was best if I didn't say anything about it."

"So you're saying that tonight, we're going to awakened by the brothers. And since mortals like us never survived it before, we're all going to die? No matter what we do?"

Rena looks away from her with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sayori. I failed you and Aina. It was my job to protect you. All of you. And I failed."

Aina stares at her eldest sister and tears swell up in her eyes. She runs over to her and hugs her tightly.

"You didn't fail us Rena." she says, earning shocked gazes from all of them.

"For 10 years, you've been protecting us from danger. You even became a hunter so no one else could get hurt the same way we did."

"A hunter?" Selena asks.

"You knew?" Rena asks.

"Yes. As soon as you killled those vampires, I saw the look in your eyes. You hated vampires for their blood thirst and I know that you love to protect people. And when you were always gone at night, I finally realized that you had become a vampire hunter."

She pulls away but holds her shoulders.

"This whole time you've been protecting others and us. And this whole time you've always been there whenever we needed you. So despite that this is our last night to live, you never failed us. No, you saved us Rena."

She hugs Rena again. "And I will always love you for that. And so will mom and dad!" She sniffles.

Rena stays silent until tears of her own come. "Oh Aina."

She hugs her sister back. "Aina, I wish that I could take all of your places and die instead. I don't want this for you. Any of you. And I'm sorry that this has to happen."

She cries softly with Aina and everyone starts to hug each other.

"It's okay Rena." Luna says. "At least we tried."

"Yes. And to look on the bright side, we all will join our family in the after life." Selena says.

"And at least we didn't end up with killer vampires." Sayori adds. "They were actually okay."

Luna sighs sadly when she thinks about Subaru. She's not sure if she'll be able to fulfill his request. And seeing how he'll be left alone again once she dies, makes her heart ache.

She then gasps and holds her aching chest whimpering. Before the girls could see what's wrong with her, their chests begin to hurt as well.

"My chest. It hurts." Selena groans.

"What's happening to us?" Luna asks.

Rena groans and falls on one knee.

"Rena!" Sayori is at her side with Aina.

"These are the symptoms of the Awakening. We will feel pain in our chests and have major migraines. They will get worse when our time is close."

Aina looks around with worry. "Where's Yui?"

Selena gasps when she remembers her going inside the mansion to sleep.

"She might be in her room. But I'm not so sure anymore. She could be experiencing the same symptoms that we're feeling."

Rena shakily stands back up on her feet when the pain in her chest starts to fade.

"I'm going to find her and explain everything to her. I owe her that much since she wanted know why we were sent here."

"Are you sure you're well enough to find her Rena?" Luna places her hand in her arm.

"Yes Luna. I'll be okay."

She walks away leaving the rest to decide what they should do.

~(XXX)~

Rena roams the halls of the mansion when she didn't find Yui in her room. She continued to look until she hears Ayato's voice.

"What did you do?" Ayato growls.

Who is he talking to? She heads to a door that leads to an open balcony.

"Well I'll admit that I'm a bit disappointed. I expected you to say how pleased you are to see me again. I'm please to see you."

That voice. It almost sounds like... Rena shoves the door open and walks onto the balcony. She sees Yui and she notices her attire and familiar companion, Ritcher.

 _"Something's not right. That's not Yui."_ Her mind tells her.

"Well! This is certainly a surprise." She says. "I didn't expect another visitor."

"What are you doing here?" Ayato asks.

Rena doesn't answer him. Instead she stares at Yui or...

"Cordelia." She crosses her arms. "If I remember correctly, I was told that you were deceased. I'm actually quite surprised to see you residing in Yui's body."

Cordelia arches an eyebrow, still smiling.

"My aren't you a clever one. Let me see, if this girl's memory serves me right, you're one of the sacrificial brides and your name is Rena Tanaka."

"Her memory serves you well."

She giggles and sighs. "Well aren't you a joy? I'm surprised you managed to maintain your sanity when your parents were killed by our race."

She resists the urge to slap her by reminding herself that she'll be hurting Yui.

"I suppose you're both wondering what's going on and why I'm here." She looks at Ritcher.

"Ritcher, would you kindly explain the situation to them?" She gestures to herself.

"As for me I really need to get some rest right now. My new body feels a bit odd, I have to get used to it. She shouldn't even be conscious anymore. But I swear that I could feel her trying to kick me out."

Rena could sense Ayato's hatred towards her as he glares hard at her. "It's really tiresome. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this body isn't fully mine yet."

She walks past Ayato and giggles at him while she stops to look at Rena. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you. Even if you are a hunter."

She chuckles and and walks out the door, leaving her and Ayato alone with Ritcher.

"Explain yourself. What did you do to her?" Ayato growls.

"Calm down Ayato. Let him explain the situation." Rena says.

After a long silent stare, he begins to tell them about what happened after Laito threw Cordelia off the balcony. How she requested him to cut out her heart and to restore into a new body. And he did what she requested.

"So let me get this straight. That woman's heart is now inside Pancake?"

"And now Cordelia is taking over Yui's body?" Rena asks.

"The girl's body is a little more than just a vessel at his point. Yui is still in there but her consciousness is buried at the moment. However Cordelia has yet to fully awaken. When the hour of Awakening arrives, the girl's soul will finally be obliterated. Leaving only Cordelia forevermore."

That took both Ayato and Rena by shock.

"Yes. And I'm sure that you are aware that the hour of Awakening is at hand."

Ayato growls and storms out the door, possibly leaving to go find Yui.

"The moonlight is particularly beautiful tonight." He states when Ayato leaves.

He turns to look at Rena. "You should enjoy the view while you can. It could be your last."

She stares at him for a while. "So. You're Ritcher Sakamaki."

"Correct."

She crosses her arms. "You know I'm surprised that you're helping this woman survive. I would have never thought that sick and demented women were your type."

He chuckles lowly and looks at the moon again.

"You're pretty bold to insult my beloved like that. But what would I expect from you hunters? They fear nothing of vampires, which is foolish in my opinion since they're just asking to die by our hands. They wish to show us how strong they can be and teach us that they are the stronger race among us."

Rena turns her back to him. "I kill your kind to protect the innocent. Not because I want to prove that I'm stronger than you. I'm not that foolish as you think I am."

She walks away and Ritcher grins.

~(XXX)~

Sayori walks in the halls, debating what she should do. She's going to die. Her and the rest. And there's nothing she could do about it. She walks into her room and walks up to her bed, with her open suitcase.

She picks up a picture of herself as a kid with her two sisters beside her. She stares at it for the longest time until her hand starts to shake. It falls out of her hand and so does she on her knees. She buries her face in her hands and bawls her eyes out.

"Well this is surprising."

She didn't bother to look up since she knows who it is, so she continues to cry.

"I never saw you as the crying type Little Bitch." Laito kneels down in front of her.

"Care to explain what's got you so down? I'll be glad to make the pain go away."

Instead of slapping or punching him like she would normally do, she did the most unexpected. She hugs him for comfort and buries her face on his chest. Even though she despises him for doing this to her, she needs to have comfort. And he's the only one around to possibly give that to her.

"I'm such an idiot!!!" She growls. "We shouldn't have come here!!! That way we wouldn't have to die like this!!!"

She hugs him tighter. "I hate this place, I hate the Awakening, and I hate you!!!" She cries more and sniffles.

"You did this to us. You and your brothers killed us and I will never forgive you for it!!! I never wanted it to end this way. Not like this."

She feels his hand on the back of her head. "So you finally know."

"I'm scared Laito." She whispers.

"Hm?" He looks down at her. "I'm so fucking scared, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well that should be easy." He cups her face and lifts it up.

"You should stay with me now. It's obvious that you want comfort from me and I'll be more than happy to give it to you in so many ways."

She glares at him. "You're a sick mother-argh!!!" She clutches her head and then her chest as pain pierces her body.

She pants and winces fiercely after she collapses on the floor.

"Oh poor Little Bitch. You must be in serious pain right now."

He chuckles when he wraps his arm around her back, pushing her up against him.

"Don't you worry baby. I promise I'll make you feel all better again."

He removes his fedora and pushes her tank top strap down her shoulder, before nuzzling her neck affectionately. She grabs his arms and tries her best to push herself away from him.

"Don't... touch me."

"Shh."

She then feels his fangs enter her neck and her whole body goes limp when he starts to suck. She didn't have any strength left to fight him but she could feel something. The pain from her head and chest fading away.

But as soon as the pain's gone, her body temperature rises and her heart races. What is this? She couldn't possibly be liking this!

He moans and sinks his fangs in deeper, earning a moan of her own. Her arms wrap around him and she holds him close.

 _"What am I doing?! Why am I feeling like this?"_

He pulls away but only to bite down on her chest, making her groan loudly. He lifts her leg up and wraps it around his waist, to make things feel worse for her.

"You're blood is very delicious Little Bitch. It's intoxicating scent and flavor is driving me mad and hearing the moans coming from your mouth is really turning me on."

Her chest heaves up and down, pumping blood out of his bite mark that he left on her.

"Oh you are just too good to pass up Little Bitch. I've never felt so much excitement in my entire existence, it's crazy. I don't think I'll ever let you go. I think I'll be keeping you for good."

"What the hell are you talking about? Mortals can't survive the Awakening you stupid idiot."

"But vampires can."

She looks up at him and from there on she knew what he meant.

"If you turn me into a vampire, I'll literally tear out your throat." She growls.

"Maybe you will or maybe you won't. Either way, I don't care. You and I have a strong bond Little Bitch. We were made for each other and we are meant to be together. I would know because you're just like me: broken but still alive and well. And the lust that lurks within you is just as crazy as mine."

She stares at him until he starts kissing her neck and jawline.

"I don't just want your blood. I want all of you, body and soul. I want to feel you in my arms whenever I wake up and I want to make love to you until your satisfied."

His face hovers over hers and his hands and fingers lace together with hers. "I want you to belong to me forever and ever and ever."

His lips are on hers and she tenses up. His words. They sound so genuine and sincere. Why is she feeling like this? Why does she feel happy or touched by this? Did she actually start to care about this man? Impossible. She hates him!! But then why is she crying? These aren't tears of sadness or rage. They're tears of relief.

She closes her eyes, letting the tears flow down and laces her fingers with his. Excluding the fact that her sisters have been with her this whole time, she's actually been alone her whole life.

She always wanted to have someone who would love and protect her no matter what. Someone who will hold her in his arms and tell her that it's okay to be afraid. She wanted to be loved. And hearing Laito say these things to her. It was like her wish came true.

Yes, he may be a vampire. And yes, she is going to die tonight. But that's not going to stop her from submitting to her true feelings now. This man is the only one who can love and treasure her for as long as possible. And for once she didn't think it was necessary to fight him anymore.

She kisses him back with force and he gladly matches it until they pull away for air. Sayori stares into his eyes, panting slowly. She lifts her hand up and strokes his cheek, which he leans into like a cat being petted.

"Laito."

"Hm?"

"Take me now. Before I change my mind."

He smiles and kisses her again, only gently this time. "I'll be gentle."

He stands up on his feet but has her in his arms, still kissing her as he carries her to the bed.

~(XXX)~

Selena quietly enters the den room as she's trying to clear her mind. But she then stops when she sees that's she's walking past Shu, who's sleeping on the couch. She stares down at him until she sighs sadly.

"Shu. I don't know if you can hear me or not. But if you can... I need to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I got to know you personally. I care about you Shu. More than just a friend."

She hugs her arms and looks away.

"I know that you said that that you were dangerous and that mortals mean nothing to you. You only saw me as food and you still probably see me like that."

She smiles at the fond memory of him playing the violin.

"But that day when we played together in harmony, I knew from that moment that you were something special Shu."

Tears are swelling in her eyes and her voice begins to break.

"I know that... that you could never care about someone like me. I mean look at me. I'm so weak and helpless, I can't even defend myself. But you... you're the eldest son in the family. An immortal. You've got your whole life ahead of you and I'm happy for you."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"When I die tonight, I hope that you won't forget me. Because I won't be forgetting you. That's how much you mean to me Shu. And I hope that you know that Reiji is wrong about you. You're not a good for nothing deadbeat. You never were and you never will be. You're so much more than that and I hope you know that as well."

She leans down and kisses his forehead.

"I also wanted to let you know that you're not alone anymore. Thank you for treating me well. I will miss you. So so much."

She caresses his cheek and another tear falls from her face.

"Goodbye. Shu Sakamaki." She whispers before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

She straightens up and walks away. But when she takes one step forward, Shu's hand grabs ahold of her wrist and yanks her back. She exclaims when she falls on top of him.

"Shu?! Shu, what are you-"

He silences her with his lips. His hand is cupping the back of her neck so she won't pull away. She wouldn't of anyway since she's too stunned to move. Shu is kissing her and is holding onto her like he's not going to let go of her anytime soon.

He pulls away and holds her head to his chest.

"Shu?" Selena asks.

"Be quiet. You're not going anywhere for the time being so I suggest that you just stay here and let me sleep."

So he did hear her. This whole time he's been listening to everything she's been saying to him. And now he's... he's...

Selena smiles softly and more tears rush out but she doesn't make a sound since she didn't want to disturb Shu anymore. Instead she buries her face on his chest and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth she's receiving from the man she loves deeply.

~(XXX)~

Sitting alone in a study room is the silent huntress, Rena. She sits on a soft chair as she stares at the red moon. Everything is happening so fast and unexpectedly.

She couldn't believe this. This whole time, Cordelia's heart was residing within Yui. And now that the Awakening's here, Yui's soul will be obliterated soon and that woman will claim her body as her own.

Not once in her life has she ever encountered something like this. She didn't even know that such supernatural things existed. And why wouldn't she have known? She was a hunter and all she did was hunt and kill these creatures that prey on the weak for blood.

She rests her chin on top of her fingers as she props her elbow on the arm of the chair and sighs. What is she to do now? She can't just sit here and wait until death comes to claim her.

But what could she do? It's not like she can do anything to stop Cordelia from claiming Yui's body. And she doubts that the brothers could do anything.

She sighs heavily and leans forward on her knees, holding her aching head. The pain is getting worse but as usual she holds it in and pretends like it's nothing. It may be unhealthy but she has to remain strong for herself and the others. She will not be rendered as a weakling.

"So this where you have been hiding."

She doesn't look up since she knows that it's Reiji. Who else would come and look for her? She sits back and crosses her arms.

"I'm not hiding. Just thinking."

Her hand clamps down on her chest and suppresses a groan when her heart aches.

"And writhing in pain apparently." She grits her teeth. "It's getting worse."

"As I suspect, your time is drawing near." He states as she stands up from her seat.

"I know Reiji." She still clutches her chest. "I know."

More pain hits her heart and she could no longer old it in. She groans loudly and falls on her knees with both hands on her chest. Her whole body starts to shake until Reiji assists her to stand back up.

She coughs and holds onto him for balance.

"Reiji, what am I to do? Yui. She's-"

"Yes, I am fully aware of her situation. I could sense that woman the minute she was summoned back into this house."

She's silent for a minute, and then, "Is there anything we could do to stop her and save Yui? Because from the looks of it, she may have a chance to survive the Awakening. After all she does bear the heart of a vampire. A full blooded one to be exact."

"There may be something. But as usual I have do some research in order to find a solution for Ms. Komori's condition."

She grabs ahold of his arm and leans into him.

"Reiji. If you do find anything that can help save her soul, then please use it. And do take good care of her if she does make it. It will give me peace to know that one of us has survived this. Please Reiji. This is my only request for you to do."

He gently takes her hand off his arm and holds it in his while staring at her.

"Is this all that you wish for me to do for you?"

She stares into his ruby red eyes and squeezes his hand. She chuckles softly and places her hand on his cheek.

"You are such a provocative man. You know that?"

That was the same question he asked her that night and he didn't even seem surprised that she brought it up.

"This whole time, when I was hunting your kind, I always thought that there was no vampire in the world that could ever gain my respect and trust. I was led to believe that there was no such thing as a decent creature such as yourself. But I was wrong."

"I met you and I finally realized that not all vampires are monsters as we are led to believe. You're a rational and reasonable gentleman Reiji. You've earned my trust."

Both of her hands are holding his face and her lips are close to his.

"And my heart." She whispers.

Her lips presses against his giving him a soft and gentle kiss. Reiji's gazes softens a bit as he returns her kiss. What is this warm feeling that's stirring inside him? It isn't his thirst and nor is it an illness. Is it possible that what he's feeling for this woman right now in fact... love?

Her arms wound themselves around his neck and one of his around her waist. He cups the back of her head to deepen the kiss into a hard and passionate one.

It's impossible. Vampires are incapable of feeling these type of emotions. That's what he's led to believe due to his research. But then why does he fancy her so? Was it her blood? Was it her beauty? Or was it perhaps her? Did he fancy her because he's infatuated with her diligence and personality? Did he truly love her?

When they separate, Reiji couldn't help but eye her tempting neck where her delectable blood is stored. Rena senses his hunger and willingly unbuttons her blouse, exposing her bare shoulder to him when she pulls it down. She tilt her head and closes her eyes, signaling him that it's okay to drink her blood.

Without the slightest hesitation, Reiji sinks his fangs in the crease of her shoulder and neck, earning a soft gasp from her. He moans when her warm blood slaked his thirst, to him her blood is one of the finest delicacies he's ever consumed in his refined existence.

He opens his eyes and stares at the red moon. He is soon reminded that she will no longer be here for she is a mortal that is to be awakened anytime soon. And that infuriated him. He growls lowly as his grip on Rena tightens. He was going to lose her. He was allowing for her to be taken away from him and being left alone with nothing again.

"Reiji?"

He retracts his fangs from her neck and pulls back to look at her face. No. He cannot allow this to happen. His gloved hand cups her cheek. He cannot and will not let her die. She means too much to him, if he loses her, his sanity dies with her.

"Don't think I will allow you to escape me so easily."

With that he crushes his lips on hers and from that moment on Rena's heart didn't ache anymore.

~(XXX)~

Aina slowly and quietly walks in the halls until she walks into a big ballroom. It is big and she looks out of the giant windows. Sadness hits heart and she looks down. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

 ** _We are the lucky ones_**

 ** _We shine like a thousand suns_**

 ** _When all of the colour runs together_**

 ** _I'll keep you company_**

 ** _In one glorious harmony_**

 ** _Waltzing with destiny forever_**

 ** _Dance me into the night_**

 ** _Underneath the moon shining so bright_**

 ** _Turning me into the light_**

 ** _Time dances whirling past_**

 ** _I gaze through the looking glass_**

 ** _And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_**

 ** _Sacred geometry_**

 ** _Where movement is poetry_**

 ** _Visions of you and me forever_**

 ** _Dance me into the night_**

 ** _Underneath the moon shining so bright_**

 ** _Turning me into the light_**

She pauses and looks behind her and there in the distance is Kanato, holding his teddy bear tightly. His eyes have sadness in them. He's like a child that has lost someone dear to him and that is her. She stares at him as she walks towards him still singing.

 ** _Dance me into the night_**

 ** _Underneath the moon shining so bright_**

 ** _Let the dark waltz begin_**

 ** _Oh let me wheel - let me spin_**

 ** _Let it take me again_**

 ** _Turning me into the light_**

He extends his hand out to her and she takes it. He pulls her in and they press their foreheads together before walking away together, hand in hand.

~(XXX)~

Luna had gone outside to in the rose garden to calm herself down after learning about the whole Awakening process. She knew she was going to die at some point but not like this at this time. She hated the fact that she was leaving Subaru behind and alone again. She had promise to fulfill his request and she's going to die tonight.

Tears are on the brink of escaping, but it quickly fades as she spots Yui running.

"Yui?"

Why is she running like something's after her? She then notices the bite marks on her neck and chest. Did she get bitten multiple times by someone? She looks around to see if anyone is following her or anything. But she sees no one and stares after Yui as she runs inside the mansion.

She looks so scared. Maybe she needs something to protect her. She thinks for a minute until Subaru's silver knife pops into her head. Maybe she should give it to Yui just so she could feel safe. Yes, that's what she'll do.

She runs inside the mansion all the way to her room. She opens up her drawer and pulls out the knife, holding it close to her chest.

 _"I'm sorry Subaru. But I think Yui needs it more than I do."_

"Stop smelling like that, would ya."

"Huh?"

She squeals when she feels a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand cup her chin.

"Subaru!

He leans down and bites her shoulder. She moans at the pain and her hands tremble with the knife until he pulls away.

"It's so good. Now, I'll make you really feel my fangs."

He bites down again only harder, causing her to almost squeal out in pain.

"I'll destroy you if I keep going. Your blood is irresistible. More. I must have more. I will make it all mine. Down to the last drop."

The knife slips out of her hands and clatters down on the floor, making him pull away from her. She falls on her knees and half of her body is laying on her bed.

He bends down and picks up the silver weapon.

"Does this mean you're afraid of us now?" He asks, causing her to look up at him.

"No! I swear that I'm not! I was going to give it Yui. I think she needs it more than I do for the moment."

Feeling a bit weak and dizzy, she lays her head down on her arms. Subaru stares down at her and sets the knife on the bed beside her.

"If that's what you want, then you should give it to her."

She looks up and sees that he's gone now. She looks down at the knife and grabs it, standing up. She touches her shoulder and sighs softly before running to Yui's room. She knocks on it but no one answers so she opens it slowly.

"Yui? Yui are you in here? It's me Luna." She calls out softly.

"Luna?" Yui's voice asks from beside her bed.

"Yui!" She runs over to her and sits on her knees in front of her.

"Yui are you okay? You look like you're scared to death about something."

"I am scared Luna. Ayato he..." She hugs her tightly. "Something's happening to me Luna and I don't know what it is!" She cries softly and Luna hugs her back.

"It's okay Yui. I'm scared too. Here." She takes out the knife.

Yui pulls away and looks down at it. "Subaru gave it to me one night. He told me that this can kill a vampire with one single stab. When I saw you running away from something, I... I decided that you should keep it just in case."

She sets the weapon in her hand and closes her fingers around it.

"Always keep it with you. You never know if you will ever need to use it."

Yui nods and Luna hugs her. "Please be careful Yui."

With that she gets up and leaves her room. She sighs softly and touches her shoulder. She needs to tell Subaru about how she feels and apologize for not being able to fulfill his request. And she knows where to find him.

She runs all the way to the tower where Subaru's mother was being held prisoner. And just like she knew, he was there. He was staring up at the barred windows just like he did as a child.

When she catches up on her breathing, she walks up to him.

"Subaru?"

He turns around and stares at her. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Subaru, I know that you wanted me to keep that knife so I could be the one to end your life. But I really do think that Yui needs it more we do."

He looks away. "It doesn't matter what you think. It's your life, you could do whatever you want." He walks away.

She stares after him and she opens her mouth to speak again.

"Why did you want me to do it Subaru?"

He stops walking.

"Why did you want me to... to end your life. Are you that disgusted with yourself, you can't even bare to live anymore? Is that it?"

He says nothing and Luna hugs her arms.

"Subaru, I know that you're a broken man. I know that you were left alone as a child. But you have to understand that death is not the answer to your problems. Surely there must be a way for you to see that you are more than just a vampire."

She looks down and sniffles.

"I'm sorry that you had a bad childhood and that you lost your mother Subaru. I know what it feels like to lose someone special. My own mother gave up her life to bring me into this world and even though I never got to grow up with her, I know that in my heart, she was special to me!"

She looks up and tears slide down her pale cheeks.

"You have to let go of the past Subaru!! You can't just think that you're a heartless monster that deserves to be killed!! You're better than that!! When you asked me to kill you, I was devastated!! Because I didn't want to kill the man that I fell in love with!!!"

His eyes widen and he turns around to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Subaru! I love you! I always have since you gave us the chance to run away that night! And the more you thought lowly of yourself, the more I started to care about you!"

She wipes her eyes. "You may think I may be a stupid girl for saying these things to you but it's the truth! I want you to be happy Subaru! I want you to know what love feels like! I want to be with you!!!"

He stares at her, stunned with disbelief and she cries softly.

"I wanted to tell you these things before I go."

"Go?" his mind asks.

"I wanted you to know about how I felt about you and what I want for you to do when I'm dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Awakening. This is my last night to live Subaru. You won't be seeing me again."

He stares at her like he doesn't understand and she shakes her head softly.

"I can't fulfill your request Subaru. I love you too much and I... I can't kill you if I'm already dead."

She looks away and her tears fall on the stone pavement.

"I think... I've said enough. I hope that you'll take my request in for consideration and actually find happiness. Even with someone else."

She looks at him and smiles lovingly.

"Goodbye Subaru."

With that her legs make her sprint away from him and he is frozen solid. He didn't know what to do or think. All he does is stand there and stare after her shrinking form. But when she is no longer in sight, his chest start to ache like he's suffering from a heartbreak. And he is. He's losing this girl. The one who always saw the good in him.

 _"No."_

The one who always stood by his side.

 _"Luna."_

The one. Who truly loves him for who he is and what he is.

"LUNA!!!" He screams out for the whole mansion to hear.

"The hour of the complete Awakening has finally arrived." Ritcher says as Yui is down on her knees in a praying position.

Subaru sprints towards the mansion will all his might, hoping to find Luna there and each brother is holding their chosen bride close to them, hoping to God that they won't lose them.

"Cordelia." Yui opens her eyes, revealing Cordelia's green ones.

 ** _Whew!! I really set the emotions in there! Whoo! Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter, see you next time!_**

 ** _Oh!! And if you're wondering what song that Aina was singing earlier, it is called 'Dark Waltz' by Hayley Westenra. You should listen to it, it's really nice!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Tada!! Ch. 11 is finally here!! Enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Diabolik Lover nor the characters except my oc's_**

Chapter 11

Cordelia is on the brink of Awakening. And time was running out for the girls for their time has yet to come. Right now each of them are with the brothers, well except for Yui who's body is being taken over by Cordelia and Luna, who's off on her own and is supposedly avoiding Subaru.

Right now, Reiji and Rena decided to pay both Richter and Cordelia a visit. Rena finds it revolting when she sees Cordelia's green eyes instead of Yui's pink sherbet ones.

"I heard rumors that our uncle was entertaining a guest here." Reiji speaks catching the pair's attention.

"But I never would have thought that it'd be you Cordelia."

She smiles and glances at Rena.

"Lovely to see you again Rena dear. I honestly thought that you'd be gone already."

"Well you thought wrong. It's obvious that I still have a little time left."

She smirks and looks at Reiji now.

"It's been a long time Reiji."

~(XXX)~

Both Sayori and Laito are getting dressed in their clothes and Sayori couldn't stop blushing. She actually submitted herself to Laito and he became her first. It was... actually quite amazing and to her she was sort of happy that she didn't have to die as a virgin now.

She puts her purple tank top back on and puts her hair up in a ponytail. She blushes when Laito wraps his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzles her neck affectionately.

"Laito." She groans lowly like she's warning him to back off.

"You should wear your hair up more often Little Bitch. Your blood scent is getting me excited again."

She rolls her eyes and removes his arms.

"God, you cannot just get enough of me, can you?"

"Can you blame me?" He murmurs against her neck.

She turns around and places her hands on his chest.

"Look as much as I would love to spend my remaining time with you, I can't. I need to see my sisters for one last time. I can't die without saying goodbye. And you know that."

He tips his fedora to her. "That I do."

After that Sayori and him head to the living room only to find everyone else there and the most unexpected. Reiji in Cordelia's arms.

"Do you want to know why I came back to life?" she asks. "I came back so I can take revenge on Karl. I'm looking forward to it. I plan on making him pay by taking his life." She kisses his neck.

"Is that... Yui?" Sayori asks.

"No. That's Cordelia." Rena answers without taking her eyes off the two.

Sayori and the girls look at Yui with disbelief.

"You would take revenge on him for not loving you?" Reiji asks.

"Reiji, my dear. It would appear that you don't fully understand men and women yet. My desire to kill him, is the ultimate proof of my love for him."

"So in other words, you plan on forcing your love on him, whether he wants it or not."

She pulls away with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"You seem exceedingly fond of speaking out of turn dear boy. I think I know how to silence that mouth of yours." She grins.

Her lips is on his in a soft but passionate kiss. Now Rena is really resisting the urge to put that bitch in her place. How dare she touch Reiji with such indecency?

Sayori grimaces like she's going to throw up. And she would've if she didn't stop kissing him.

"Do not toy with me Cordelia." Reiji warns.

"But I can't help myself, I'm interested in you as a man now."

"Good God. She is sick." Sayori looks at Laito. "I still find it shocking that you actually loved her."

"Now now Little Bitch." He wraps his arms around her waist. "As much as I find your jealously adorable and sexy, I'm afraid that this'll have to wait."

She gestures to herself. "You think I'm jealous? Just look at Rena over there! She looks like she's gonna pounce at anytime." She points to the eldest, who has a calm but serious face.

"Her eyes tell all." Sayori nods.

"Now. I'm waiting." Cordelia grins but it fades when Reiji chuckles.

"I think I'll have to pass. Corrupt women with loose morals do nothing for me. I'm not the least attracted to you."

Rena grins in amusement. But this causes Cordelia to glare at him and slap his cheek. Though it didn't affect Reiji at all. To him a slap was like a soft pillow hitting him.

"Come on now. Let's cool it down with the fighting. We're all family here." Laito says catching the attention of his mother.

"Laito." Cordelia leans on the railing. "I'm quite surprised to see you here. I figured that I would see you in hell mother."

"I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations."

"No need to apologize. It's better than I expected." He chuckles earning a hard glare from Sayori.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She crosses her arms while Kanato walks up beside them.

"Aw if it isn't my little song bird." Cordelia says to Kanato. "Would you please sing a song for mommy? Entertain us with your beautiful voice, like in the old days."

"Is that you mother? How can it be?" he hugs his bear tighter and Aina snuggles up to him when she sensed his discomfort.

"Aww. Isn't that just sweet? Ritcher, it appears that we're not the only couple in this mansion. I do believe that my boys have taken a special liking towards the brides that they were given." She chuckles.

Subaru growls. "Oh just be quiet Cordelia. Neither you nor Ritcher belong in this house. So get lost."

"You play the tough guy so well Subaru. It's such a shame you were unable to protect your own mother."

Luna gasps and he grits his teeth.

"Shut the hell up!!!" He roars before jumping up on the railing.

He tries to punch Ritcher but he caught his wrist and twists it. Subaru then swings his foot at him but he dodges it and Subaru hops back down with the rest of his brothers.

"Feel free to challenge me all you like. None of you will be a match for me."

Rena humphs and looks away.

 _"He shouldn't be so cocky about that. I'm merely tempted to prove him wrong."_

Cordelia sighs and walks up beside Ritcher.

"Seriously. Is this really the best entertainment you could muster up? Jeez you people are as dull as ever. And you want to know what the worst thing is? You're all keeping me from being the vibrant woman I deserve to be! Ritcher dispose of them immediately."

She hands him the silver knife. "Do it right now."

"Let me see that." Ritcher takes the knife from her. "This is Subaru's silver knife isn't it? It's highly lethal. One stab through the heart and it's lights out for anyone of them."

"Yes. They would disintegrate into nothing without any pain. That only comes to show them how much I love them. Now dispose of them quickly and I'll be more than happy to make you the next head of the family."

"So if I kill them for you, you swear to make me the next head of the family?" He asks. "Yes." She nods.

"Well that's strange. I was under the impression that we already agreed upon that. Was it not the terms we discussed as you laid there dying? You solemnly swore that if I saved your life, you would grant me ultimate authority over this family to me."

"Ritcher, you know that I would do anything for you my darling. Now hurry up and dispose of these pesky boys. The girls will die in a short while so you won't have to worry about them at all. Do it for me, will you?" She hugs his arm.

"You are a fool. You are useless to me when you are like this. Nothing but damaged goods. Do you really think I want you in this condition when all I really need is your heart? Once I awaken the girl who possesses your heart and make her mine, I will become the next head of this family and I can do it all without your assistance."

She backs up with fury and disbelief in her eyes. "So you've been planning this? From the moment I entrusted you with my heart? Tell me that isn't true."

"Oh dear, didn't you just realize?" He looks at her. "You're not the only that's been using me this whole time. I have been the one using you."

His hand shoots out and grabs her wrist, lowering her down to bite her.

"Hey." Ayato says in annoyance. "I've had it with both of you. Just shut the hell up already. Get your paws off her, she's mine. You may not touch her without my say so."

Ritcher reaches out and pulls out a sword. "Don't you dare interfere!!" he hisses.

He swipes the blade and Ayato dodges it but part of his neck tie gets cut off. "Why you..."

"Hey Ayato!! Catch!!" Subaru throws a sword to him and he catches it.

"Your free ride is over Ritcher. I'll make you regret for setting one foot in this house."

His uncle scoffs. "What are you going to do about it? You gutless worm."

They start having a sword fight and it seemed to be easy for Ritcher since he has Cordelia in his arm still. Unfortunately Ayato lost quickly and got stabbed in the shoulder. Blood bursts out when he extracts the blade and raises it when his nephew is down on one knee.

"Stay right where you are."

Ayato growls and squeezes his eyes shut when he swipes the blade down. The sword is suddenly stopped by another and Ayato opens his eyes, only to find Rena in front of him.

Shock hits everyone when her sword deflects Ritcher's and she shields Ayato.

"No one. Hurts my family."

She blocks his sword when he strikes again and grabs out a silver hunting knife from her jacket. She stabs his shoulder, causing him to release Cordelia and cry out in agony.

"Ayato, get Yui out of here!!" She hollers at the wounded redhead before facing Ritcher again.

"It's time that I show you my true strength as a hunter. Prepare yourself Ritcher."

She whips out a small rod and it extract two silver stakes from each end. Ritcher charges at her and she easily blocks and dodges his attacks before landing strikes of her own.

Ayato runs over to Yui who's is starting to regain consciousness as herself.

"Oi! Pancake!" He shakes her.

"Ayato?" She asks weakly.

After a few stabs and cuts, Rena and Ritcher finally separate from each other, panting heavily from their tense battle.

"Give it up huntress! You're no match for me! Besides you'll be dead within the next few minutes."

Rena wipes her bleeding cheek with the back of her hand and points her sword at him again.

"Then I guess I better make the most of it. Because I won't stop until one of us is dead."

"Rena no!!" Sayori yells. "You can't beat this guy, he's a full blooded vampire!! Even though you're a hunter, there's no way you can kill him!!!"

"You better listen to her. Otherwise you'll end up dying just like your poor mother and father."

Rena grits her teeth and shakes. "How dare you?!!"

She charges and swings her sword at him in fits of rage but he easily dodges or blocks her strikes. He chuckles slyly at her anger and grabs her throat when he had the opportunity. Without any hesitation, he sinks his fangs into her neck and her blood comes pouring out. This causes everyone to gasp or flinch at this. Even Reiji.

"NOO!!!" Sayori screams.

"RENA!!!" Aina screams.

Rena starts gasping and her whole body is limp and trembling. Sayori's tears spill and she runs up the stairs, grabbing a sword on her way.

"Sayori no!!!" Laito yells.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" She screams in rage.

Ritcher drops Rena and easily stops Sayori's attack by deflecting the sword out of her hands and kicking her down on the ground.

"You women are utterly foolish. Did you honestly think that you could kill me? Look at you. You're nothing but cattle." he sneers.

Rena weakly lifts herself up by her arms as Ritcher walks over to Sayori. She stiffens when she sees him raise his sword up. Sayori pants hard as she stares up at Ritcher with terror in her eyes. He grins and swipes his blade down at her.

"SAYORI!!!!" Rena hollers before launching herself in between him and her sister, taking the stab.

The blade goes right through her abdomen and out her back with her blood splattering on Sayori, who is horrified to see what her sister did. Ayato and Yui gawk in disbelief and Yui gasps when she sees Ritcher extract the blade from her.

The huntress touches her wound and Yui tears up. "Rena?"

Ayato and Ritcher look down at her as Rena falls on her knees, holding her bleeding wound.

"No!!" Sayori sobs as she holds Rena close to her.

This causes Yui to tear herself away from Ayato and run down the stairs. Once she stops, she pulls out Subaru's silver knife and raises it to her chest. Everyone gasps and Ritcher growls.

"Yui no!!!" Luna yells desperately.

Yui smiles softly and speaks. "I'm doing this... so no one else gets hurt."

With that she jams the knife in her chest and through her heart. She falls backwards but Ayato is quick enough to catch her. Suddenly Ritcher charges towards them.

"Her heart is mine!!"

But he's then stabbed in the mid section with a sword. The one Rena's holding with Sayori supporting her. Rena's cold hard eyes pierce his stunned one's.

"The hell it is." She rasps before yanking the weapon out.

Blood bursts out from him and with what little energy she had left, Rena spin kicks him in the face, knocking him down on the remaining flight of stairs. Ritcher is finished but the war still isn't over. Cordelia is still inside Yui and it's only for a matter of time until both her body and soul will belong to her completely.

Sayori helps Rena down the stairs and she coughs out blood as she's collapsing.

"Rena no!!" Sayori pleads.

Reiji is immediately at her side, inspecting her wound. As he was, her bloody hand suddenly grabs his arm and he looks up at her snow white face.

"I love you." she whispers shakily.

With that her whole body goes completely limp and she no longer is breathing. Sayori freaks out as she's shaking her sister.

"Rena?! Rena!!!" She yells desperately. "Damn you Rena!!! No!!!"

She suddenly clutches her chest like she's in pain and goes unconscious. Her skin turns white as well and Aina falls to the ground, suffering the same fate as her two sisters.

"Aina!!" Kanato yells before holding her in his arms.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Selena exclaims and looks at Shu, who looks at her with concern. "Shu, what's going o-" she stops suddenly.

Now her skin is white and she falls but Shu catches her in his arms. Subaru whips his head to Luna who looks at her paling skin.

"No." He growls and she looks at him terrified.

"S-Subaru?" she asks before collapsing in his arms.

"No! Damn it, no!!!" he shakes the white maiden trying to wake her up.

 ** _Oh boy. Oh boy. Next chapter is the final one. Prepare yourselves!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_The final chapter has updated at last!! Please read and enjoy the final chapter of The Six Brides!_**

Chapter 12

Each brother carries their brides to a more comfortable place where they can rest. Shu lays Selena on the sofa that he was sleeping on earlier, Reiji sets Rena on a recliner, Laito lays Sayori on a table, Kanato takes a seat on a sofa and lays Aina down with her head on his lap, and Subaru lays Luna on the cushions of a windowsill. Ayato is still holding onto Yui since she has a knife stuck to her chest still and he doesn't know what to do.

The brothers turn and look at Ayato and Yui, since it's obvious that she's the one who needs help.

"I can't believe that she would actually stab herself. I guess she really does have guts." Laito runs his hand through his hair.

"Not as much as she does." Shu looks at Rena, whose wounds are being bandaged up by Reiji. "She protected Ayato and fought off Ritcher. She even took the blade for her sister. Even for a hunter, that was pretty bold of her."

Kanato strokes Aina's head with a sad expression on his face. "Teddy, you don't think that she'll disappear do you? I hope she doesn't."

Subaru is at Luna's side with her hand in both of his. Her skin is just a little colder than his and that makes him sigh and hang his head down.

"Subaru." He looks at the triplet. "What should I do? Should I pull the knife out now?"

He glances at the knife logged in her chest and sighs. "I don't know Ayato."

He looks down and grabs the handle, getting ready to pull it.

"Wait." Subaru is standing by them now and kneels down. "Let me do it."

He grabs the handle and slowly pulls it out of her bleeding chest. When it's in his clutches, he stares down at it and remembers Luna's confession.

 _"When you asked me to kill you, I was devastated!! Because I didn't want to kill the man that I fell in love with!!!"_

He shuts his eyes closed and brings the knife close to his chest. Laito stares down at Sayori and strokes her cheek with his knuckles. His anger starts to rise when he remembers what Ritcher had done. He tried to kill his girl. He hurt her. He knows that that bastard is still alive somewhere and he storms out of the room to find and finish him once and for all.

Reiji looks down at Rena and stares until he heads to his lab. Ayato carries Yui and lays her down on a sofa and Kanato looks at her face.

"Her face is getting whiter." he notes.

"It's because of the Awakening. She could awaken at any time." Shu states.

"Do you think there's a way to drive the old bitch out from her?"

Reiji flips through the pages of a book about genetic material and picks up the remedy that is almost complete.

 _"Reiji. If you do find anything that can help save her soul, then please use it. And do take good care of her if she does make it. It will give me peace to know that one of us has survived this. Please Reiji. This is my only request for you to do."_

He closes his eyes. _"I will save Yui Rena. For you. That's why this needs to work."_

Shu kneels down at Selena's side and stares at her snow white face. He places his hand on her forehead, hoping to feel her warmth again. But much to his disappointment, she's just as cold as he is now. He sighs and places her hands on top of her stomach before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kanato, Shu, Subaru, and Ayato look over at Yui when she moves like she's in pain.

"She must be in a lot of pain right now." Kanato states.

Ayato kneels down next to her. "Hey. Wake up." But she didn't, the only sign she shows on her face is pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Subaru asks as he walks up to the sofa.

"It's the Awakening. It has begun." Shu replies.

"There hasn't been any precedent of a mortal woman to awaken with the powers of a vampire before, has there?" Kanato asks.

"No." Shu replies without taking his eyes off of Selena. "No vessel has ever endured the process, which is why none has ever survived before."

Ayato looks at the girls then back at Yui. "But this time it's different. Yui has that woman's heart inside her."

Kanato stares down at Yui. "Is she really going to die?"

"Isn't there anyway that we can save the girl?" Ayato asks.

"Yes there is." Reiji answers. "But it's incomplete."

Ayato spots the vial in his hand. "Reiji, what is that you got in your hand?"

"A custom made remedy that will kill that woman once and for all."

"This is unusual, it's not like you to come forward with an unfinished product." he says.

"Why is it incomplete? What's missing?" Shu asks finally pulling himself away from Selena.

Reiji looks down at the vial with the purple liquid. "I believe that all I need is a piece of Cordelia." He says.

"That's impossible. We disposed every trace of that woman." Subaru says.

Kanato gently removes Aina's head from his lap and stands up. "Actually. I have something."

He grabs his teddy's head and rips it open. He pulls a purple vial with his mother's ashes from the stuffing and walks up to Reiji.

"Maybe you could use this. I don't need it anymore."

He hands it over to the second son and he observes it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He adds the ashes in the vial and shakes it up. The purple liquid turns blue which gives Reiji a satisfied grin.

"So that did the trick huh?" Ayato asks grinning as well.

Earlier Laito found Ritcher in a hidden room where he stored Cordelia's bloody dress and now he's speaking to him with such warning.

"Here's a little truth for you. My brothers and I have had it with you and that horrible woman. Stay the hell away from us and this house." he hisses calmly.

"We will never let either of you run our lives again." Ritcher scoffs weakly. "Listen you fool, you think you can escape us but you're wrong, dead wrong."

If you don't know that by know, then I... then I... I pity you!" He groans while collapsing on his knees from the large amount of blood loss.

Laito chuckles. "Who would've thought that it would come down to this. A full blooded vampire wounded by a mortal vampire hunter. I guess you were wrong about her, she along with my Little Bitch, are one of the strongest girls I know. And the fact that they both took you down just makes it even better."

Ritcher lifts his head up and Laito uncrossed his arms.

"Well then I guess that's it for you my dear uncle."

He lifts a lantern with a green flame and throws it on the floor beside the wounded vampire, flames spreading the minute it shatters.

The green flames start to eat up everything, including Cordelia's dress. The only one left unharmed right now is Ritcher. He smirks at his nephew, who turns his back on him.

"Goodbye Uncle Ritcher. I sure hope that you'll have a nice time burning in hell."

He walks away as the stone wall closes, sealing Ritcher inside the flaming room. When he goes back to the den room, he finds that Ayato had drunk the remedy and is planning on giving it to Yui.

The triplet places his mouth on hers and release the antidote. She gulps it down and after a short while, her skin color returns to normal. Ayato leans down towards her face.

"Yui?"

The blonde slowly opens her eyes until she sees Ayato.

"Ayato?"

"Hi." He smiles and she looks at her hand.

"I'm alive. I don't believe it." She glances at Ayato. "What am I... doing here?"

"Don't worry about it. There's no need for you to know about that." he says.

She then looks over and sees the rest of the brothers looking at her.

"You're all here."

She sits up and touches her dry throat. "I'm so thirsty. I wonder why." She wonders.

Then something catches her full attention. Rena's wounded, white limp body. She gasps as she remembers what happened to her.

"Rena!!" She gets off the couch and runs over to the huntress.

She cups her pale cheek and gently shakes her shoulders.

"Rena, it's me Yui! Open your eyes please!"

"Forget it Pancake." She looks at Ayato. "She's as good as dead."

He looks at the rest of the girls and so does Yui.

"All of them are."

Yui stares at them with devastation and despair in her eyes.

"No. No it can't be!" She looks at Rena's lifeless face and tears up.

"They can't be dead!!" She buries her face in her hands. "They just can't be!!"

Ayato kneels down next to her and takes the sobbing heroine into his arms. He glances up at Rena and the only thing he regrets is not being able to save her. She protected him when he was down and he is forever grateful to her.

 _"No one. Hurts my family."_

She actually considered them to be her family. And that just makes him feel a little worse now. He hugs Yui tightly and buries his face in her hair.

The brothers solemnly approach their dead brides and either hold their hands or stare down at them.

Kanato presses his forehead against Aina's while holding her hand in his. Laito sits Sayori up in his arms and holds her close while Shu presses his forehead against Selena's. Reiji grabs Rena's hand and plants a kiss on it before resting it on her stomach with her other one.

Subaru grabs Luna's hand in both of his once again and stares at her peaceful face. He once again has lost someone that was precious to him and that was the love of his life.

He grits his teeth and brings her hand to his face.

"Luna."

He straightens up and hovers over her face, stroking her cheek fondly.

"Luna, I am so sorry. If I could, I'd take your place so you could live again."

He presses his lips to her cold yet soft ones in a gentle and loving kiss. He pulls away and press his forehead to hers, cupping her face.

"I too have always loved you."

He pulls away from her and looks away. He couldn't look at her anymore because he is close to tears. He sighs and runs his hand through his white hair.

Suddenly Luna's eyes snap open and she takes a huge gasp for oxygen as she shoots straight up. She coughs and everyone whips around at her, not believing their eyes.

Luna pants softly and looks at her hands. Subaru stares at her with disbelief and she slowly looks up at him.

"Subaru?"

Yui covers her mouth and runs over to her friend.

"Luna!!!"

She throws her arms around her and sobs on her shoulder.

"Thank God, you're alive!!"

"Yui? You're here too?" Luna asks in confusion.

Yui pulls away when Subaru is on his knees in front of the white maiden. They stare at each other until Luna smiles and busts out crying. She throws her arms around his neck and he hugs her like the world is ending.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again."

"I won't Subaru. I promise." She whimpers before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you." He hugs her tighter.

"I don't understand. How is this possible? She shouldn't even be alive." Reiji states in shock.

"I'll say. It actually makes me wonder about the rest." Laito says looking down at Sayori.

He cups her cheek and places his mouth over hers, giving her a kiss. After a minute, her skin color is back to normal and her eyes snap open as well.

Laito pulls away when she gasps and coughs. She pants hard and stares at him until she punches his arm.

"Jeez!! I just died and you're already sticking your tongue down my throat?!"

"Sayori!!" Luna and Yui calls.

She ignores them and still chews out Laito. "Seriously, I'm dead for like 10 minutes and you can't even control yourself around me! You really are a sick-hmph?!?"

Laito silences her in a passionate kiss and she instantly wraps her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with just as much force. They pull away but still hold each other.

"I'm never letting you go again. Little Bitch."

She rolls her eyes. "Pbft! You said that you wouldn't let me die and I just did. But I'm back now so... I guess I'll take your word for it."

They kiss again Kanato looks down at Aina.

"Teddy. Both brides woke up after they got a kiss from my brothers. Do you think that Aina will wake up if I give her a kiss? Like in a fairy tale? Let's give it a try."

He kneels down on one knee and locks his lips with hers. After a minute she too wakes up suddenly and Kanato hugs her.

"Aina!! It worked Teddy! My princess woke up!!"

"Kanato?" Aina whispers before locking eyes with Sayori, who hops off the table.

"Aina!" She runs over to her little sister and hugs her. "Sayori!! You're alive!!" She cries and so does Sayori. "It's a miracle!"

Now Shu looks over at Selena and stares. He sits her up and his lips slowly consumes hers, waking her up too. He pulls away when he feels her hand on his cheek. She's smiling happily and tears run down her face.

"Oh Shu." She hugs him and buries her face on his shoulder, crying softly. "I thought that I would never see you again!"

Shu says nothing. He only wraps his arms around her body and holds onto her tightly.

There is now one bride left. Everyone turns to Rena and both Sayori and Aina are at her side. The second eldest sister looks at Reiji with pleading eyes.

"Reiji, you have to kiss her. It worked on us, it can work on her too."

The bespectacled vampire looks down at Rena and then her wounds.

"Even if I did, I don't think she would awaken. Her wounds are extremely severe and she has lost large amounts of blood. For all we know, her soul could already be long gone."

"I don't care!! Just do it anyways Reiji!!! Bring her back to us!!" Sayori yells with tears pouring out from her eyes. "You love her just as much as we do, the least you could do is try!"

Reiji looks at the huntress again and sighs. He kneels down on one knee and cups her cold cheek. He presses his lips against hers in a long soft kiss and he pulls away to look for any signs. Everyone waits for a couple of minutes but nothing happens. Her skin is still white and she's still not breathing. Both Sayori and Aina's tears start to come up again.

"No. No!" Sayori shakes her head and sniffles. "Rena? Rena wake up!" She shakes her.

Nothing happens and she shakes her harder. "Rena?! Rena please!! Please you can't do this to us!! You promised!!! You promised you wouldn't leave us alone!!! You promised!!!" She sobs.

She buries her face on her stomach and bawls. "You promised." She whimpers.

Laito gently takes the distraught girl in his arms and she holds onto him and cries on his chest.

"It's not fair Laito! She shouldn't have died like this! Not like this!!"

He strokes her head and Kanato takes Aina in his arms and comforts her as she begins to cry. Then the rest of the remaining brides hold onto their lovers and start to weep, for they have lost a bride, Rena Tanaka. Reiji closes his eyes and places his hand on top of hers, taking it to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it.

 _"May you rest in peace Rena Tanaka."_

All of the girls then surround Rena and hug her.

"Rest in peace Rena. We will miss you." Luna whispers.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us." Yui adds.

"We will never forget you." Selena wipes her tears away.

Sayori sniffles and kisses her sister's forehead. "Say hi to mom and dad for us okay? Tell them I'll take good care of Aina."

Aina sniffles and wipes her eyes. "We love you so much Rena. Goodbye."

They wrap their arms around each other and their eldest sister and cry. The brothers look down solemnly and close their eyes while the girls weep for her. They all would never forget her and her brave actions. She was a real strong woman. Ayato steps forward and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you. For everything."

He closes his eyes again and bows his head down. When everyone is mourning for her, Rena's fingers start to twitch and then her hands raise up to touch her sisters arms, immediately getting their attention. They gasp and everyone else looks back at her as she slowly starts to flutter her eyes open.

They all stare at her with shock and disbelief written on their faces, including Reiji's and she smiles softly.

"You obviously don't know me well enough to see that it takes a lot more to take me down." She rasps softly.

The girls faces lit up and smile with extreme joy.

"Rena!!!!" They all hug her and she laughs. "Take it easy girls, I'm still wounded here."

Sayori grabs her face. "But how?!? You were dead!!! You wouldn't wake up when Reiji kissed you!!"

She looks at Reiji and smiles before looking back Sayori. "Well..."

She moves her blazer aside and exposes the bite mark on her neck where Ritcher had left behind.

"Let's just say that Ritcher had plans for me."

Sayori looks closely at the bite mark and looks back up at her in shock.

"He turned you?"

She nods and chuckles. "You sound so surprised. You all awakened as one as well." She slightly winces when she sits up a little. "Though this does ruin my reputation as a hunter. And you know! I don't really care."

Sayori laughs and the girls hug her again before helping her up on her feet. Ayato grins and walks up to her.

"Glad to see you're still alive. Even though you're a..." he gestures to her and she smiles. "Yes I know. And I'm glad to be part of the family now. All of us are." She wraps her arms around her sisters shoulders.

"I don't know! I mean I don't feel any different!" Sayori looks at her hands. "Thirsty as hell but other than that, nothing!"

Laito wraps his arms around her waist from behind and whispers in her ear. "Would you like me to do the honors of giving you my blood Little Bitch?"

"What?! No!!" Her forearm hits his gut hard. "Don't make this weird between us!"

He coughs and hold his stomach. "So maybe later then." He rasps a little and Sayori looks at her hands again.

"Whoa. I have vampire strength!" She gasps and points to Ayato. "I can finally kick your ass now!!"

"What?!" Rena rolls her eyes and walks away. "It never ends."

"Just because you're a vampire now, doesn't mean that you can take me down so easily!" He snaps.

"You want to bet on that? Because if I can take you down as a mortal, then I can definitely wipe the floor with you as a vampire."

"Oh yeah?!" He challenges. "Yeah!!"

As those two are arguing, Luna looks up at Subaru and he looks at her.

"Do you... do you still want me to... you know kill you when you asks me to?"

She gasps when pulls her in. "And leave you alone so some other man can claim you? Don't be stupid."

She smiles and giggles before sharing a kiss with him.

"Why don't you come at me right now?! I'll crush you into ashes!" Ayato clenches his fist.

"Challenge excepted!!"

Before she could attack, she's suddenly thrown over Laito's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting my brother put his hands on you before I do." Laito grins slyly.

"Damn it Laito!! Will you shut up and put me down!!! This is hardly the time to have sex again!!!"

She covers her mouth when she blurts that out, earning shocked or disgusted gazes from everyone.

"Again?" Rena asks.

"You two banged each other? That's gross!" Ayato grimaces. "I mean who would ever screw psychopath here?"

She gets red in the face with extreme embarrassment and rage.

"That's it!! I'm really gonna kick your ass now!!!" She barks while struggling with Laito. "You little piece of shit!!!"

"This subject obviously needs some time to process so I guess we'll be off now. Later." He waves his fingers before teleporting away.

Selena looks away and crosses her arms. "Oookay! I don't think I need to remember that! And I won't! Simple as that!"

She squeals when she's scooped up in Shu's arms, bridal style. "Shu!! Shu what are you doing?!?"

"Taking you up to my room. What else?"

Her face blushes cherry red "Wha-What?! Shu I-I don't think that-"

"I've worked up quite a thirst and I'm sure you did too. So stop whining and be quiet."

She buries her face in her hands as he walks away with her in his arms. Aina watches them go until she feels Kanato wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"You know now that he mentioned it, I'm pretty thirsty too. And I'm sure you are too, aren't you Aina?"

That look in his eyes makes Aina blush and look away, which makes him smile.

"I see. Please excuse us for a while. I need to take care of my princess's needs."

She squeaks when he scoops her up and teleports away. Yui looks at Ayato, who's obviously eyeing her and notices the look of lust and want in his eyes. She blushes and looks at everyone.

"Uhh. I think I'm going to bed right now. I had a long night and I think I need to rest so... bye!!"

She runs up the stairs but she didn't get far enough when Ayato throws her over her shoulder. She squeals and pounds on his back.

"Ayato!! Put me down this instant!!"

"See ya in the morning everyone!" He waves at everyone. "Oh and Rena!"

She looks up at the triplet and he nods once to her. "Thanks a lot."

She smiles softly and nods back. "It's my pleasure Ayato."

With that he teleports away with Yui, leaving only Reiji, Rena, Luna, and Subaru left. Luna grabs Subaru's hand and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He blushes and she giggles before bowing down to Rena.

"I'm so happy that you're alive Rena. I really hope that you'll be okay from now on."

"Thank you Luna. Now you two go get some rest. I need to speak with Reiji alone."

Luna giggles when she meets Subaru's lusting gaze and waves when she runs off with him hot on her tail.

"Have a good night Rena and Reiji!"

Rena chuckles before looking at Reiji.

"So what do you think?" She crosses her arms.

"Think about what exactly? You'll have be more specific." He crosses his arms.

She smiles. "How do you feel about us becoming vampires? Do you think you can handle five more in the family?"

He grins and picks up her hand. "You make it sound like it's a challenge that I cannot handle. That's plucky of you." He kisses her hand and fingers.

"Well what do you expect? I'm a hunter. I need to be cautious."

He looks up from her hand. "You still consider yourself as a hunter even though you're one of us now?"

She stares at him and cups his cheek.

"Not all vampires are as trustworthy as you are Reiji. You should know that by now."

He pinches her chin and tilts her head up.

"The only thing I find repulsive is that my own uncle is your maker."

She grins and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to him.

"I suppose you'll try to fix that by making me a potion to become human again. That way you'll make me yours completely."

"My thoughts exactly." He grins as he pushes up his glasses.

They both share an affectionate kiss as Reiji sweeps her off her feet.

"Now let us retire to my laboratory so I can tend to your wounds."

"Hmm. I'd appreciate that. Darling." She whispers in his ear.

 ** _Yayyyy!!!! I finished this story!!! ...Well now that I said that, now I'm sad that it's over:( Oh well! There's always another story with these oc's! That is if you all want me to. Well! That's all for this story, thank you so much for supporting this story by your favorites, following, and reviewing! I hoped you all loved it! Later:)_**


End file.
